Kyousei
by Kari Yurika
Summary: Story is about the many Vocaloids. It's told by Miku and it's all about her adventures in a singing academy. She moves into this house filled with Vocaloids and Utauloids. She soon learns that her dorm house never participates in the singing contest every year. So she makes it her personal goal to win the contest. Plenty of relationships, comedy, love and drunk women. Check it out!
1. Chapter 1 Merry Meet

Chapter 1

Merry meet

Hello, my name is Miku Hatsune. Ever since I was a little kid I was able to sing just like a movie star on T.V. So this year as I start my first year in High school, I'm going to Saezuru Academy, a Private school for all students that are gifted with the ability to sing. It's an exciting experience and I'm extremely excited to see what the school has to offer.

When I arrived at the academy, my mother dropped me off and waved good bye. At that point I was on my own. So I lugged my things up to the sign in desk and signed in.

"Welcome to Sesuru Academy, Miku. Here's your schedule and your room assignments. You'll be staying in room number 8 with…" she flipped a page on a clip board. "Luka Megurine."

"Thank you very much." I lugged my bags away from the desk then took at the map. Apparently, my Dorm house is on the far side of campus. How am I gonna get my stuff there? I groaned.

"Let me help you" someone said. I turned to find a guy with blue hair holding a suitcase.

"Uh sure. Thank you." I lifted my second bag. He picked up the other one.

"Where are you heading?" He asked then gave me a smile.

I looked at my room assignment paper. "The Kyousei house"

"It just so happens I live in that house."

"Wow, then we'll be seeing a lot of each other." I smiled.

"Not if I can help it" he began to head towards the Kyousei house.

"Hey! What's that's supposed to mean?" he was getting further away. I grabbed my bag and chased after him. "Wait up!"

"What's your name pig tails?"

"Miku Hatsune. And yours…blue hair."

"Blue hair is the best you can come up with" he laughed. "I'm Kaito Shion"

"Nice to meet you."

"I'd say the same but it's not so nice."

"Eh?"

"Relax, I'm just messing with you." He laughed.

"Well I don't find your jokes funny."

"Is that right?"

"It is right!"

"Hm and I thought you'd have a sense of humor."

"I have a sense of humor!" I glared at him.

"Of course you do. You'd have to since your making a face like that."

"That's so mean!" I dropped my bag and continually punched him in the arm

"Kidding! Kidding! Relax!" he laughed.

"It's not funny!" I complained as I picked up my bag. "And I don't enjoy your comedy act." I continued on. Kaito laughed as he followed me.

"So you're a First year?"

"Yeah and you Mr. Comedian." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He laughed. "I'm a Third year."

"Well I only have to deal with you one more year before I'm done with you."

"Now who's not nice?"

"Kidding of course"

"There's that sense of humor."

"I'm not here to humor you."

"No I'm pretty sure you are."

"You wish."

"Every night."

"Ha ha so funny"

He laughed. "I know it is. You could at least smile." I smiled for a second then went back to glaring at him. "Thank you."

"Is that it?" I asked pointing at a big black house then quickly grabbing my bag again before it fell from my hand.

He chuckled. "Yeah. Just don't bother Haku; she's in one of her moods again."

"Who's that?"

"She's our dorm President."

"Well if she get's into crazy moods, then why is she the President."

"She's the oldest student in our Dorm beside's Dell and he won't run against Haku. He's such a pansy when he comes to her."

"Are they dating?"

"Yeah, he just doesn't want Haku to smash a bottle over his head again. She does things like that sometimes." Kaito laughed. "That woman's a riot."

"You're a pervert aren't you?"

"I'm not a pervert" he objected.

"I'm pretty sure you are."

"I'm not, seriously."

"No I don't think so."

"Here we are." Kaito and I stood in front of a big haunted mansion looking house. "It's the eldest building here and they don't take care of it well. We've been asking for the school to fix it up but they say all the money's going to the remodeling of the Tensei house. All the snotty kids live there."

"That's too bad, with a little fixing up, this house could be gorgeous. It just looks so run down."

"Well, we take what we get. Oh and don't step no the third step on the right stair case, it's broken and it caves in usually. Haku broke it when she was on one of her violent rampages. She was after Lily that time."

"Quit talking about people I don't know and let me meet them." I lugged my bag up the steps and over to the door. Someone opened the door. The man that opened the door was tall with long purple hair, nice muscles and was gorgeous.

"Welcome gorgeous, your not Kaito's girlfriend are you?" the purple haired guy asked.

"Yuk! No!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kaito yelled pulling my bag inside. The purple haired guy took my hand.

"Come in my dear. I'm sure we will have a great time together." The purple haired guy said pulling me inside. He grabbed my bag. "A beautiful lady shouldn't carry such a heavy bag. I'll gladly take it to your room."

"Uh thank you." I said with a smile.

"Oh no you don't!" a girl with white hair tied back in a pony tail yelled from the top of a stair case. She jumped over the staircase's bars and landed on the floor. She ran over and tackled Gakupo to the floor. "Your not gonna get a hold of this one. You already have Gumi under your thumb! You're not getting another!"

"You know, I love it when you tackle me." he said with a devious smile. The white haired girl's eyes narrowed.

"You perverted son of a bitch!" she grabbed him by the shirt. "I should have killed you when I had the chance!"

"Does this happen a lot?" I asked Kaito.

"Yeah, that's Haku. She's on a hang over and now she's pissed. Gakupo is the pervert on the floor. You might want to stay away from him." Kaito answered.

"Kaito! Have you seen Len?" a short haired blond girl called from the top of the staircase. "Kiyoteru said he was with you!"

"No he's not here." Kaito called. I saw a short blond boy sneaking around behind her. He began to crawl down the staircase trying to stay out of her view.

"Oh wow! A new cutie! She's almost as cute as Piko!" she ran down the staircase, the one that the blond boy wasn't climbing down, and hugged me tight. The blond boy crawled around behind a couch and inched down the hall. "You're so cute! Oh I'm so happy to meet you! I'm Rin Kaga! Who are you?"

"I'm Miku Hatsune." I said.

"Aw! What a cute name! I already love you!" she jumped back and began looking again. "Did you see an adorable blond boy around here?"

"Gakupo! Did you dig your nails into Rin too?" Haku hissed. I had almost forgotten that they were still fighting.

"Of course not. That's Len's girl, not my territory" Gakupo shrugged. He pushed Haku off and got up.

"Where do you get off pushing a girl down?" Haku yelled.

"You'd rather stay like that. And I thought you weren't in to me Haku. Have you changed your mind?" Gakupo asked with a devious smile.

"You ass! I'd never!" she yelled. She got up now angry.

"Dude you better run." Kaito warned. Gakupo shrugged and ran up the staircase dodging the third step.

"Come back here you pervert! I'm getting a knife and I'm gonna kill you!" Haku yelled running after him.

Rin laughed. "There so funny! Haku's so pretty when she's not drunk!" Rin spun around in a circle. "So did you see Len?"

"I thought he was in the library" Kaito said.

"Really?" Rin put on a pair of shoes that was next to the door. "Then I'm going! You don't need anything do you?"

"What do I need with a book?" Kaito asked.

"Then bye! We'll talk later Miku!" she ran out the door.

"Try to hide Len. Rin's been dressing him up in cosplay lately" Kaito said.

"That's not so bad." I said.

"It's girl cosplay!" Len yelled walking into the room. "I'm not a girl!"

"Oh, then I'll gladly help." I said with a smile.

"Geez, that girl just won't quit. At least Piko's here, he has a girly face too." Len sighed.

"Well um your Len right? I'm Miku Hatsune."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot to introduce myself but I guess you figured that out already." He laughed awkwardly.

"Gakupo! Where'd you go damn it?" Haku yelled running down the hall.

"Haku please calm down" someone said calmly. A brown haired guy with glasses walked into the hallway.

"That pervert was messing with me again!" Haku yelled.

"You can kill him when you graduate this year." The guy with glasses said.

"Fine" Haku grumbled something as she reached the staircase. She jumped the railing and landed on the floor without a scratch.

"You Miku right? I'm Haku Yowane, Dorm president and top of my class. You're pretty short for a high school student." Haku said looking me over.

"I'm not short" I complained. The guy with glasses walked down the staircase without the broken board.

"That's enough Haku, go drink some coffee. You're on hang over again aren't you?" he asked.

"So!" Haku yelled. She grumbled something nasty as she entered a room on the far side of the room. The guy with the glasses went back upstairs.

"That's Kiyoteru. He's like the dad here. He keeps us in line. We need it with the crazy people that live here." Len said. He placed his arm on my shoulder and leaned on me. "He's also my room mate."

"So is Luka here, she's my roommate." I asked.

"Yeah, I saw her unpacking in her room. Let me help you unpack. Luka wouldn't let me help her. She yelled at me." Len made a pouty face.

"Thank you. I reached for my bag that Gakupo left on the floor.

"Let me get that." Len said.

"Oh please, you can barely lift your English textbook." Kaito grabbed my other bag.

"No, that's too much. You already have your own bag to carry." I complained.

"I've got it. Your stuff is pretty light." Kaito climbed the staircase with Len and me following close behind. We soon entered a room that was already opened with a pretty girl with long pink hair and blue eyes unpacking her things into a dresser.

"Didn't I tell you get lost runt?" Luka asked looking at Len. Len hid behind me.

"I said I'd help Miku unpack." Len said nervously.

"Since Miku is a girl's name, I'm assuming that pig tail's over there is Miku. Who are you?" Luka looked at Kaito.

"Kaito, do you really have to be so mean to him? He's just trying to help." Kaito said.

"I don't want help from a man that looks like a chick." Luka said impassively. She tossed her bag into the corner of the room then sat down on her bed. "You two get out."

"Fine Mrs. Bossy" Kaito said pushing Len out of the room then shut the door.

"Bye Miku!" Len called as the door shut.

"Uh hi Luka. I'm –"

"I know your name. It's on my room assignment sheet. Unpack. Quickly. I'm going to eat lunch and your coming."

"Eh?"

Before I knew it I was sitting at a table in the mall area at the academy with Luka. She was scanning the menu like it she only had three seconds to look it all over before time went out.

"Whatever you want, my treat" Luka said.

"O-o-o-k" I picked up the menu nervously and looked it over. The waitress quickly rushed over to us.

"Sorry for the wait. Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Your highest quality Tuna please" Luka ordered then looked at me expectantly.

"Uh…" I looked down at the menu again as my cheeks turned red. Luka's putting a lot of pressure on me. Maybe I should just get Tuna…but I don't really like Tuna so much. I peeked over my menu at Luka. She was glaring at me as if I just set off a bomb. "The Negi with Tuna please!" I shrieked.

"Sure." She wrote it down on a note pad. Luka dropped her glare. I sighed with relief. "And what would you both like to drink?"

"Water" Luka sighed she picked up her fork and spun it around between her fingers like a baton twirler.

"Water's fine" I said nervously.

"I'll be back with your food in a second." The waitress walked off happily.

"So Miku, you're a first year right?" Luka asked turning her gaze to me.

"Uh yes."

"Have you met everyone in the house yet?"

"Not yet. I've met Kaito, Haku, Kiyoteru sort of, Len, Rin and Gakupo."

"You haven't even begun to meet everyone. There's Piko, Mieko, Akaito, Gumi, Miki, Ted, Teto, Dell, Nero, Neru, Sora and Lily. Well I haven't met Miki or Lily yet but really you haven't met even half the house." Luka sighed. "I guess I'll introduce you. I've been visiting this school for a while. The school has been begging me to come here since I was in Elementary school. I already have a boyfriend here too." She crossed her arms now proud of herself.

"Wow, that's so cool. You must have a beautiful voice Luka. And you're pretty too. You're so lucky. So who's your boyfriend?"

"Kiyoteru. We've been dating for almost three years. We haven't gotten to see each other much though but now since were going to the same school; we'll see each other more."

"Wow that sounds too cute. A long distance relationship and everything."

"I wouldn't say long distance. More like we couldn't see each other much. We started dating when I was in 6th grade and Kiyoteru was in 8th and then we've been dating ever since. In fact, two weeks from now is our anniversary. To bad I have no idea what to get him."

"Oh let me help! Why don't we go after we eat? Were here anyways!"

"Opening ceremonies are at noon."

"That give's us." I looked at my watch. "A half an hour to eat and then an hour to shop. We'll have to hit stores that guys go to." I tapped my chin. "Oh I guess I should ask what Kiyoteru likes. What does Kiyo–"

"Books" Luka interrupted. "A shirt might be nice too." Luka tapped her chin. "Oh I remember. Kiyoteru has been saving up for a book case. He says he has it on hold until he get's his pay check at the end of the month. I'm sure I could go to the store and buy it for him as a present."

"That would be a perfect surprise!"

"Here you are" the waitress said setting two glasses of water on the table and then our food. We both ate our food super fast then paid the bill. Then Luka led me down to the book store where Kiyoteru had the book case on hold. Luka and I walked up to the counter.

"Hi, Kiyoteru Hiyama has a book case on hold and he asked me to pick it up." Luka said.

"Sure. Let me go to the back and pick it up for you. Please wait her a moment." The worker lady walked from behind the counter and went to the back of the store.

"How surprised will Kiyoteru be when he sees that I got him his book case?" Luka asked excitedly.

"I'm not sure. I've only vaguely met him but I'm sure he'll be ecstatic." We both shrieked with excitement. I smiled. I'm so glad Luka and I are friends now. I was worried she'd hate me with the way she treated Len. She really is sweet if you break her shell.

"Here you are." the worker lady placed a big box the size of me in front of us. We both looked at it.

"How are we gonna get that to the house?" I asked now nervous.

"I don't know. Kiyoteru never said it was this big." Luka's eyes were huge staring at the box.

"If you've like, I can have one of my employ's help you carry it back. Today's a slow day with all the students at the opening ceremony and everything." The worker lady said. She walked out from behind the counter.

"Thank you" Luka sighed.

"Ted! Sora!" the worker lady yelled. Two tall guys walked out from behind shelves. One had long red hair tied into a pony tail that was curled at the end with glasses. The other had short orange hair and wore a black jacket which meant he was probably one of those bad boy's I read about in a magazine once.

"Hey Ted. Hey Sora. Mind not telling Kiyoteru about this. It's supposed to be a surprise." Luka said waving at them as they walked over.

"Maybe I will maybe I won't. What's in it for me?" Sora asked.

"I'll buy you a milk shake later." Luka sighed.

"Sold. Ted grabbed the other side" Sora said grabbing one of the sides of the box.

"Don't be rude Sora." Ted looked at me. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Ted Kane. That's Sora Suiga. He's really rude so avoid him as much as possible."

"Shut up four eyes." Sora hissed.

"Uh hi. I'm Miku Hatsune. I just moved into the Kyousei house." I said nervously.

"Oh so you'll be staying with us. Great. If Luka's warmed up to you, you'll fit in great at the house." Ted said with a smile.

"Uh thanks." I said awkwardly.

"That'll be $80 please" The worker lady said.

"Geez Kiyoteru, you sure know how to clean out my wallet." Luka sighed pulling out the money and placing it on the table. "If you wouldn't mind, if Kiyoteru asks if the book case is still on hold, would you say it is? It's a surprise."

"Not at all. May I ask what for?"

"Our anniversary."

"Please don't say your one of those sappy chicks that has a three week anniversary or something pathetic like that" Sora said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up you jerk" Luka growled. "Now pick it up. Your working remember?"

"Whatever" Sora growled. Ted and Sora picked up the box and we left. After a few minutes of walking, we were outside the mall and heading back to the house which wasn't to far from here.

"Where do you plan to put this?" Sora asked.

"In the closet until it's time to give it to him." Luka tapped her chin. "I wonder how I'm going to wrap it let alone move it into his room."

"Why don't you just put a bow on it now and put it in his room?" Ted asked.

"Because it's too soon!" Luka complained.

"I agree. She needs to wrap it and give it to him at the right time."

"Your helping me wrap it" Luka announced.

"Eh?"

"That's what you get for siding with the Devil" Sora laughed.

"Shut up you stupid gangster!" Luka hissed.

"Calm down you two." Ted looked at Luka. "You should probably have someone stall Kiyoteru just in case he sees it when we carry it upstairs."

"Right." Luka pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Rin are you busy?" She waited. "Can you stall Kiyoteru? I just bought him a present and I don't want him to see it." She waited. "Thank you and keep him in your room with the door closed. Were almost there so hurry." She waited. "Thank you"

After we finally got the book case into Luka's room, Sora was pissed. He was so angry his face was red but maybe that was from carrying the box so far.

"That is the last time I do anything for you!" Sora hissed then left.

"Excuse him." Ted turned to leave. "I'll see you later after opening ceremonies." Ted left.

"We should probably head down to the Ceremony before it starts. We don't have much time left." I said.

"Alright let's go." Luka followed me out only to run smack into a girl with long blond hair tied into a side pony tail.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't see you!" the girl apologized quickly bowing repeatedly.

"Piko! Were gonna miss opening ceremonies now here up!" a girl with red hair called as she dragged a white haired boy with a girly face down the hall way. I'm guessing the white haired boy is Piko.

"I apologize!" the girl with the side pony tail said. "Oh I didn't even introduce myself! I'm such a dumbie! I'm Neru Iku!"

"Oh I'm Miku Hatsune." I said.

"Hi Neru. Are you still freaking out?" Luka asked.

"Well um!" Neru blushed. "No I'm just trying to get to the ceremonies without messing up again."

"Luka help!" Piko yelled as the red haired girl pulled him down the hall.

"Hey red head, let the girly boy go" Luka called. The red haired girl turned.

"Why? So you can have Piko all to yourself?" the red haired girl hugged Piko tight around the arm. "Well I won't have it! I won't give up my Piko for anything!"

"Miki! We only met yesterday!" Piko yelled.

"Uh Miki" I called. Miki looked up. "I'm Miku Hatsune. Nice to meet you." Miki let go of Piko and stared at me as if I was an alien.

"Oh wow! You're simply adorable!" Miki ran over and hugged me. "You're almost as cute as Piko! Come on Miku! Let's go to opening ceremonies together!" She grabbed my hand and pulled my down the hall. "Piko!" Miki grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on slow pokes! We'll beat you there!" Miki began to run and dragged Piko and me along with her all the way to the Ceremonies.


	2. Chapter 2 Bath House

Chapter 2

Bath house

After Ceremonies, Miki dragged all of us back to the house. When we finally got back, a few people were waiting for us in the living room. Kiyoteru sat in an arm chair reading a book with a reading light on from the night stand next to the arm chair. A long blond haired girl sat on the couch listening to her iPod with her dangling off the edge of the couch and her feet kicked up over the top of the couch. Her cheeks were read from the blood rushing to her head. A girl with short brown hair sat in another arm chair drinking from a Sake bottle. A green haired girl sat with her feet kick up on the couch next to the blond girl eating a carrot happily.

When we walked in Kiyoteru looked up. Luka smiled and walked over to him. He got up and wrapped her in a hug. Both of them not saying a word. How romantic. I smiled at them. Must be nice to love someone. I haven't ever had a boyfriend or anyone that I'm that close to for that matter. The kids at my old school thought I was strange and so they avoided me. I guess here, everyone seems to like me. I've already made a bunch of friends and Luka is so nice to me. I never would have expected so many nice people to be my room mates. Well minus Kaito. He's an idiot.

"Awkward" The blond girl said pulling the ear buds from her ears. She sat up and shook her head. "What a rush."

Kiyoteru kissed Luka quickly. "How were the ceremonies?"

"Boring" Luka sighed. The brown haired girl glared at them.

"Get a room. All this love is disgusting!" She took a long drink from the Sake bottle. "Do your love scene somewhere else."

"Shut up Meiko, you're just jealous that you don't have a boyfriend." Luka rolled her eyes.

"Sorry to break it to you sweet heart but I don't care!" she laughed then took another drink. "I'll I need in life is me and this Sake bottle!" She took a long drink. The blond haired girl grabbed the bottle.

"I think you've had enough Meiko." She took a sip and made a face. "How can you drink this?"

"Gimme it back! I'm not even half drunk yet!" Meiko whined trying to grab the bottle without getting up. "Damn Lily! Gimme my Sake back!"

"Did I hear Sake?" Haku called from the kitchen.

"And here she comes" Lily sighed.

Kiyoteru pushed Luka upstairs. "It's best to avoid the catastrophe that's about to begin." Kiyoteru said as Haku sprinted out of the kitchen, jumped the couch, landed on the table and snatched the bottle from Lily. She took a long drink.

"Never take another woman's Sake bottle Lily!" Haku jumped down and gave it back to Meiko.

"Man! Were out of Sake!" Meiko moaned waving the bottle around in the air in a circle.

"Gumi! Get us some more!" Haku yelled. Meiko and Haku laughed. Lily sighed and sat back down.

"You two shouldn't be getting drunk around the first years" Lily sighed.

"Huh?" Haku collapsed on the floor and laughed. Meiko laughed too as the bottle slipped from her hands. It landed on the carpet but didn't shatter.

"I'm not getting you a thing. You two shouldn't be drinking in the first place" Gumi said then crossed her arms across her chest.

"What happened Gumi? I thought we were tight! Roommates got to stick together!" Meiko yelled.

"How many bottles have you both drunken today?" Gumi asked then took a bite of her carrot.

"6" Haku said then laughed.

"4" Meiko sang.

"Yeah you're both done." Lily said. "Iku!" A green haired girl dressed as a maid ran from the kitchen over to Lily.

"Yes Mrs. Suzuki" Iku asked then bowed to her quickly.

"Lock up the Sake cabinet. I'm cutting them off." Lily announced.

"Party pooper!" Haku yelled then laughed with Meiko.

"Yes Mrs. Suzuki" Iku ran off to lock the cabinet.

Lily looked at us in the doorway. "You 4" She pointed at us. "I'm sure you all know who that is." Lily pointed at Haku. "So in her absence of brains at the moment, I'll give you all the grand tour. Gumi, find Dell and have him control his wife."

"There married?" Gumi shrieked.

"Hypothetically" Lily said.

"Boo! There so cute together!" Gumi whined.

"Wait! Wait! Wait a second! Dell's my husband? That was fast!" Haku rolled onto her back and laughed. "Dell! You didn't get me a ring you jerk!"

Meiko laughed and then sighed. "I wish Akaito was my husband!" she laughed. "He's hot!" Haku and Meiko laughed.

"He's a sexy man!" Haku laughed.

"Dell! Dell! Dell! Haku and Meiko are drunk again!" Gumi yelled running up the stairs.

"Come on First years. First stop is the kitchen." Lily said walking over to the kitchen. The four of us followed. Neru clutched my arm for support. She really is a scaredy cat.

"My name is Lily Suzuki. Haku Yowane is the white haired drunk and Meiko Sakine is the brown haired drunk. The green haired girl is Gumi Magpoid. The guy with the glasses is Kiyoteru Hiyama. Got it First years?" Lily asked. We all nodded.

"The cabinet is locked Mrs. Suzuki!" Iku shrieked when we walked into the kitchen.

"This is Iku Acme, our maid and personal cook at our house. If you need anything let her know. You can find her in the kitchen or the living room. Don't expect her to clean your room. That's not in her job description sadly." Lily said.

"Oh, these are the new students." Iku bowed to us. "Welcome to the Kyousei house. Mrs. Hatsune, Mr. Utatane, Mrs. Iku, Mrs. Yamada and Mrs. Megurine. Oh wait! Mrs. Megurine isn't here! Forgive me for my mistake!" Iku bowed repeatedly.

"Yeah, she's also a spazz so try not to trouble her. She's almost been fired four times for being so clumsy and we like her here so help her as much as you can." Lily said. She walked out of the kitchen. "Moving on!"

She led us up the steps and down a hallway to a room at the end. She opened the door. Inside a red haired guy that looked identical to Kaito sat playing video games on a big T.V. with a blond guy, Gakupo and Dell who was being pulled on by Gumi.

"Dell! Haku's going nuts! Please go help her!" Gumi whined pulling on his arm.

"In a minute it Gumi! I'm just about to kill Nero!" Dell pressed a bunch of buttons on his controller really fast. The animated character on the monitor blew up. "Yeah!"

"Damn you!" The blond guy said dropping his game controller in frustration who I'm guessing is Nero.

"Dell!" Gumi whined.

"Listen to the lady Dell. You shouldn't keep a women waiting" Gakupo said pressing buttons on his controller. Another character on the monitor blew up.

"Gakupo! You Ass hole!" the guy with Red hair that looks like Kaito said. Dell and Gakupo continued to press buttons on there controllers.

"This is the game room. We have two pin ball machines, a closet full of board games and of course game consuls. I can't begin to name them all but I'm sure the extreme gamer will tell you all about it if you ask" Lily directed her eyes to Dell.

"Shut up woman! I'm not an extreme gamer!" Dell yelled.

"He is" Lily said. Another character blew up.

"Damn!" Dell yelled.

"Ha ha!" Gakupo yelled. Then he turned to us. "Ah, the First years." He got up from a bean bag chair and walked over to Neru. "I don't believe we've met." He took her free hand that wasn't clutching me for support and kissed it. "I'm Gakupo Kamui and you are my dear."

Lily grabbed a pillow and hit him over the head with it. "Not interested. Moving on!" Lily slapped Gakupo's hand away from Neru then pushed us from the room.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" the red haired guy yelled from the room. He caught up to us. Lily sighed.

"This is Akaito Shion, Kaito Shion's older twin brother." Lily sighed.

"Don't be such a stiff Lily" he slid his arm around her shoulders. She slapped him away.

"Don't touch me you pervert" Lily hissed. She pushed us on with Akaito following us. He walked next to me.

"So your Miku right? My brother was just talking about you. He's right though, you are adorable." Akaito said smiling at me.

"Thanks…I think." I said nervously.

"Don't even think about it Akaito! I won't have you poisoning the first year's minds with your stupidity" Lily hissed then slapped him in the back of the head. She pushed us on. She then led us down another hallway. Lily pushed open a door. "This is the Laundry room." A girl with red hair tied into pig tail with her hair curled into a single ringlet on each side was doing her Laundry.

"Hey Lily, have you seen my white blouse and my skirt. They may have gotten mixed into your laundry basket?" the red haired girl asked.

"I was wondering whose those were. I'll give them to you later." Lily said. "Everyone this is Teto Kasane."

"Oh the first years." Teto smiled deviously and grabbed Neru by the arm. Neru's eyes widened. She clutched my arm hard. "I believe I like you." Teto pulled Neru from me and pushed her from the room. "Come on blonde, I have something fun in store for you." Teto laughed evilly.

"Miku help me!" Neru called as Teto dragged her down the hallway.

"Neru!" I shrieked. I began to run to her but Lily caught my arm.

"After Teto get's her, there's no way of getting her free. She won't kill her. She's just gonna dress her up in something crazy." Lily pulled me along. "Moving on!" After that she showed us the bath house in the basement.

"Hey Sayu." Lily said waving to a pretty girl with long blue haired tied into a low side bun. She smiled at us.

"Hello Mrs. Suzuki, are you all taking a bath today?" Sayu asked. Her voice is so sweet and smooth. I smiled at her. She must be really nice.

"No, just giving a tour to the first years. Later though. Everyone this is Sayu Yurika. Our other maid. She prefers to stay down here in the bath house. Plus Iku gets to nervous with the guys in the other room." Lily slid her arms around Miki and me. "What do you say ladies, bath night?" Lily

"Yeah sure" I said with a smile. "We should all take a bath. It's a good way to get to know each other right?"

"Let's take a bath right now!" Miki shrieked running for the changing area.

"Slow down speedy, there's more to see" Lily said grabbing her hand and pulling her on.

"Well I guess I'm alone tonight." Piko sighed.

"When I say all of us I meant all of us. We can still hear each other over the wall right?" I asked.

"We'll have to keep Gakupo in the dark. He loves women a little too much. He told me once that he wants a Harem and I was like, if you think I'm being in your Harem your gonna lose that precious body part of yours. That is exactly what I told him. No lie!" Lily said.

"I don't doubt it. You're a sassy chick" Piko said.

"That better be a complement girly boy." Lily hissed.

"Oh it is. I like sassy girls" Piko said with a smile. Lily blushed a little.

"You lady killer you!" Miki shrieked hugging Piko around the head from the side. Piko sighed.

"I'm betting your gonna try to sneak me into the girls bath." Piko sighed.

"You bet!" Miki shrieked.

"He could pull it off if he had lady parts." Lily said.

"So what else is there to see?" I asked.

"I'm glad you asked pig tails. Next stop is the Movie room!" Lily announced marching on.

After the grand tour we all went back to our rooms to get ready for a bath. Luka sat on her bed reading a magazine.

"How was the tour?" Luka asked.

"Fine, were going to take a bath now. Do you want to go?" I asked.

"Sure. Let me grab my things" Luka got up. I picked up my towel and then picked up my little box with my shampoo, conditioner, tooth brush, tooth paste and body wash. After Luka got her things we all headed down to the bath.

When we got down to the bath, the boys were waiting for us. "Ah, lovely Miku" Gakupo took my hand. "My dear, let's enjoy the bath together."

"You pervert!" Haku yelled slamming her little basket over his head.

"No taking baths with Miku! If anyone's taking a bath with Miku it's me!" Haku hugged me tight squishing me with her boobs.

"No fair. I want to take a bath with Miku" Len grumbled. I giggled.

"Well I guess that would be alright" Haku said tapping her chin.

"No way" Lily said impassively.

"Well I'm taking a bath with Dell." Haku took his hand and led Dell into the next room.

"There's three conjoined baths for people who are shy." Lily explained.

"Come on Piko! I want to take a bath!" Miki tried to pull him into the girls changing room.

"Sorry Mrs. Yamada but no boys in the girls changing room" Sayu said.

"Boo!" Miki whined. Piko snatched his hand from Miki's grasp and ran into the boys changing room. I giggled.

"Come on Miku. Let's take a bath together" Gakupo said taking my hand.

"No way! Miku's taking a bath with us!" Lily snapped grabbing my hand.

"Eh?" I shrieked as Lily dragged me into the girls changing room. There was already someone taking a bath inside. This girl had long black hair tied into a pony tail but didn't seem to be a high school student.

"Hi girls." She smiled and waved at us from the bath tub.

"Hi Mrs. Nagone." Luka said with a smile.

"Hm, I don't believe we've met." Mrs. Nagone smiled. "I'm Mako Nagone, the dorm advisor here. Welcome to Kyousei house.

"Oh uh! Nice to meet you! I'm Miku Hatsune." I said.

"Miku, a fine name. Come and join me" She gestured at the bath.

"Hey Miku!" Len called from over the wall. "Is Mrs. Nagone over there?"

"I can speak for myself thank you." Mrs. Nagone said.

"Oh hi Mrs. Nagone! Can we family dinner night again this year on Fridays?" Len asked.

"Len we always have family dinner night." Kaito said then I heard him slap him.

"Ow!" Len complained.

"No fighting or I'll come over there." Mrs. Nagone yelled.

"Let's start a riot!" Gakupo shouted.

"You pervert!" Lily yelled she grabbed a soap bar and threw it over the wall.

"Ow! That's me you blond dimwit!" Ted yelled.

"And I never knew you could be mean Ted. Proves how much I know" Teto called.

"What the heck was that?" Ted yelled.

"Soap" Kaito laughed. "You're such a weakling."

"Can everyone shut up? I'm trying to relax damn it!" Mrs. Nagone yelled. Everyone shut up. Mrs. Nagone sighed and went back to relaxing. I undressed and then slid into the bath. Lily slid in next to me.

"Man Miku. Your boobs are so tiny." Lily said. I covered my boob and blushed.

"They are not!" I growled.

"Are too. What are you, an A?"

"So" I mumbled.

"It's because you're so tiny."

"I'm not tiny! I'm normally sized!" I growled.

"You're pretty tiny Miku. Just like your tiny breasts" Mrs. Nagone said.

"Shut up!" I complained as my face grew red.

"Don't make fun of A cup people!" Miki growled.

"Your just saying that because you're an A cup" Lily said waving her off.

"So!" Miki hissed.

"A cup club!" Rin shrieked jumping into the bath. "Wait, where's Piko?"

"Piko's a guy Rin" Luka chuckled.

"He is?" Rin shrieked.

"I'm not a girl!" Piko yelled. We all laughed.

"Piko's so adorable" Gumi whispered. We all laughed again.

"Yeah he is. So is Len" Luka said.

"Don't even think about it Luka. He's mine" Rin growled.

"Don't you worry? I've got my own man." Luka said then smiled.

"Woo!" Lily howled. We all laughed.

"Shut up" Luka splashed Lily.

"You guys are so cute together. Can't say I'd date him though. He's to smart" Lily said.

"He seems nice. I don't really know anyone here that well yet so I can't really judge." I said.

"Kiyoteru's nice. I'm glad he lives in our house" Gumi said with a smile.

"Which reminds me" Lily scooted over in the tub to get close to Gumi. We all leaned in to listen. "What's up with you and Gakupo?"

"Yeah I was wondering that too. What is going on?" Rin asked now serious.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem to care too much about me." Gumi sighed.

"Poor babe." Lily hugged her from the side. "If you want my opinion, drop him. He obviously likes too many girls to pay attention to you. An amazing girl like you doesn't need a jerk like that."

"I agree" Luka said nodding in agreement.

"I don't really know him but he has hit on me three times today." I whispered.

"He's a pervert" Luka sighed.

"Yeah" we all agreed.

"I guess but I just feel like he's got more to him then that." Gumi sighed. "I don't know. I'm deciding."

"I say if you do decided to date him you have to lay down the law and smack him around a little." Lily said slamming her fist onto the tubs side.

"Gumi's too weak for that" Mrs. Nagone said.

"Good point. I'll smack him around a little bit. Better yet, let's have Haku beat him up" Lily said.

"Can't we get the point across without violence?" I asked.

"Don't be a pansy. He's an idiot." Lily pointed out.

"Aren't they all?" Mrs. Nagone asked.

"True" I agreed.

"Talk louder! I can't hear you!" Akaito yelled.

"Wait are you talking about me?" Gakupo asked.

"Shut up you perverts!" Lily threw her shampoo over the wall.

"Ow! Damn! What the heck?" Gakupo yelled.

"Target hit!" Lily cheered.

"Yeah I'm done. This bath is too violent. Please enjoy yourself" Mrs. Nagone said getting up. "Oh and Miku" she walked over to me through the water and bent down to whisper to me. "I heard Kaito say you were really cute." My cheeks turned pink. "Bye ladies." Mrs. Nagone got out.

"Bye Mrs. Nagone!" Rin shrieked waving good bye.

"What do you mean I can't bring Sake into the bath?" Meiko yelled from outside.

"I'm sorry but you may spill some in." Sayu said.

"Fine!" Meiko walked in and stripped. She slid into the bath water.

"Hi Meiko!" Rin said with a smile.

"Quit spazzing." Luka sighed.

"What's with all you guys with big boobs?" I complained then covered my mouth.

"Grow some upper body strength and you'll grow a cup size guaranteed." Lily said.

"Na, just gain a few pounds" Meiko sighed.

Luka slid over to me. "What did Mrs. Nagone tell you?"

"Yeah! What she say? What she say?" Rin asked excitedly.

I blushed again. "She said she over heard Kaito say I was cute" I whispered.

"Woo! I knew it!" Meiko yelled. She dropped to a whisper. "He's been watching you. He must like your small tits"

"Shut up! There not that small!" I complained.

"You don't need giant tits to pick up men" Meiko sighed. "Look at Lily; she hasn't had a boyfriend since she got here."

"Shut up" Lily mumbled. "Apparently, my personality is too difficult to handle. I'm a complex woman you know"

"I think it's because you're a sassy pain in the ass" Sora called.

"Shut up!" Lily yelled.

"I'm starting to get light headed, I'm getting out." I sighed.

"Aw! Miku's so cute!" Rin shrieked tackling me in the bath.

"No! Miku's mine!" Miki shrieked hugging me on my other side.

"I'm no one's" I mumbled.

"Hand her over" Luka ordered standing up and giving them her evil eye. They both let go. She grabbed my hand. "Yo Kaito!"

"What do you want princess?" Kaito yelled.

"Take Miku upstairs. She's dousing off." Luka yelled.

"Why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm gonna go find an ice pack!"

"Fine." I heard him get out. I blushed.

"Luka" I whispered.

"As a gentleman I'll help you my darling Miku!" Gakupo yelled.

"You're a pervert! Not a Gentlemen!" Lily yelled. I put on my close. I was really feeling light headed and my legs felt like butter but I managed to get my close on and stumbled out of the bath house. Kaito waited for me outside.

"Come on, you should lie down." Kaito said. He lifted me into his arms like a babe and carried my down the hall.

"Sorry for making you do this. I can walk really." I said looking up at him.

"Its fine, beside's, your super light. Must be because of your tiny boobs" Kaito chuckled.

"Shut up you jerk!" I yelled punching his chest as he laughed. I got dizzy and stopped.

"Are you alright Miku?" Kaito asked staring down at me. I quickly blacked out in his arms.

When I woke up Kaito was holding my hand by my bed. An ice pack on my head. Outside it was dark. It must be late because Luka was asleep.

"Sorry" I whispered. Kaito half smiled.

"It's alright." He petted my hand. "Get some sleep."

"Kaito" I whispered before he got up. "Thank you."

"Anytime my lady." He kissed my hand. "Good impression of Gakupo am I right?"

"Get out you jerk."

"Fine fine. Night." He kissed my forehead then left. I fell asleep with my cheeks burning red.


	3. Chapter 3 Saezuru academy SingingContest

Chapter 3

Saezuru Academies

Singing Competition

I got up early and got dressed. I admired my outfit. It was really cute. Light blue is my favorite color after all. Gray may not be my favorite but it looked good on my uniform. I smiled at the mirror. As I did my hair Luka got up. She smiled at me. "Glad to see you're alright. You scared me for a minute."

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

"Relax, my alarm went off." She pulled out her cell phone from under her pillow.

"Why do you put it there?"

"Because it's to loud if I leave it out." Luka ran a brush through her hair. "Your uniform is cute. You know, every uniform is unique here. We all have colors that represent what voice range your voice is and then the designers go nuts with designing the uniforms. There all amazingly cute. I like yours better then mine though." Luka held up a pink uniform. "I know my hairs pink but could they be a little more original. I would have liked Yellow or white. Why pink?" Luka groaned and fell back on her bed. I laughed.

It's been a full month since I first came to Saezuru academy. It's been a lot of fun. Since then I've learned a lot about everyone. I figured out that I suck at every video game known to man. Kaito likes ice cream to much. Akaito can eat 7 Habanero peppers without needing water which in my mind should be in a record book. I can't even take one bite without guzzling water afterwards.

Also Haku does smash bottles over people's heads when she's really drunk. Mostly Gakupo. She knocked him out twice. Plus, Sora actually likes to read even though he's the bad guy type. And Piko loves to eat pizza. We ordered some and he ate a full box. Kaito and Akaito couldn't believe a thin guy like Piko could shove down so much pizza.

It's been a fun few weeks and everyone's become really comfortable with everyone. It's like having one big family. We all take care of each other and despite all our constant fighting, everyone get's along.

Oh and Luka gave her present to Kiyoteru. He was so surprised. From what Luka tells me (which is a lot) they made out for at least an hour afterwards then went out to dinner. Oh and Kiyoteru got her a bracelet with her name in graved inside.

"Well its required so might as well put it on." I said.

"Fine" she mumbled. She quickly put it on.

"Well at least you look good in it."

"True" she walked over to the mirror. "How original" she sighed.

"Well it looks good on you"

"Oh I know." She laughed and put on her shoes. "I'm going down for breakfast. Hurry up."

"But you haven't showered!"

"I took one last night."

"Ok" I sighed. She left. I slid my hair bands into my hair. It really is a cute uniform. I smiled and opened the door as I slid my shoes on.

"Oh hi Miku!" Len said. He was sitting in front of the door. It looked like he hadn't moved for a while.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked.

"Well I was waiting for you to wake up but then I fell asleep so I've been here. Then I went back to change and Luka said you'd be out in a minute so here I am" he smiled. I laughed.

"Thank you for worrying about me." I held out my hand to him. He let me pull him up.

"No problem. I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I was so worried." Len hugged me.

"Come on, let's go eat breakfast." I said with smile.

"Ok!" Len grabbed my hand and we walked down the hall together. Len such a sweet heart but I'm pretty sure, even though he runs from her, he must really like Rin. I smiled.

"What?" he asked as we went down the stairs.

"Do you like Rin?" I whispered.

"Yeah, she may be crazy and beyond what I can handle, she's so pretty and fonds over me like I'm her brother. Plus, when she's not chasing me, she's a lot of fun." Len chuckled.

"Why don't you just let her dress you up?"

"Cause its girl cosplay!" he yelled.

"Well, at least you look good in it."

"That's true." He pondered that. "Nope, still don't like it."

I laughed as we entered the kitchen. Luka, Kaito, Akaito, Gumi and Gakupo. Neru and Teto walked in after us. Teto smiled deviously.

"Check this out!" Teto announced gesturing at Neru. Neru's hair was in a side pony tail, she wore her uniform and her makeup looked amazing.

"It took me forever to tie her down but when I did, tada!" Teto smiled as she looked over her work.

"You look fantastic my dear" Gakupo said getting up and crossing the room to her. "What do you say we skip classes today? I'll show you a wonderful time."

"Well I don't know! Classes are important and I just can't miss them! I mean I'd like to but I can't! I mean –"Neru shrieked with her cheeks turned red. I giggled.

"Then how about after class."

"I don't –"

"Neru's going to hang with me and Luka. Were having a slumber party. Girl's only" I said proud of myself.

"Right! Yes!" Neru said nervously as her cheeks turned redder.

"How about –"Nero walked in and pushed Gakupo off her.

"Keep your hands off my Neru." Nero hissed.

"You're Neru?" Teto asked then chuckled. "You can't even open a pickle jar let alone handle a cute little thing like Neru." Teto pulled Neru away from him and hugged her. "Beside's I already got dibs. I'm dressing her up in cosplay next." Teto smiled deviously.

"Go ahead as long as its sexy cosplay" Nero said with his hands in his pockets.

"What other kind of cosplay is there?" Teto asked.

"Normal cosplay" Kaito said.

"You mean you don't want to see Neru in sexy cosplay?" Teto asked.

"I can honestly say that never came to my mind." Kaito smiled at me. "Now if it were Miku –"

"Pervert! Pervert! Pervert!" I yelled punching his arm over and over again. Kaito laughed.

"Your right. I should dress Miku up too. Well at the slumber party we'll just have a cosplay party. I'm dying to see what Luka looks like in my best cosplay" Teto said deviously.

"You try to dress me up and I'll break your hand" Luka said drinking a cup of coffee.

"No one's dressing me up!" I growled.

"Except me" Kaito said pulling me to him.

"Pervert!" I yelled trying to push away. Kaito's stronger then I thought but I guess I shouldn't be shocked. Not only did he carry all my bags and his own but he also carried me up the stairs last night.

Ever since he carried me upstairs, we've gotten a lot closer. We like a lot of the same stuff too. Like ice cream and the color blue. We've been hanging out a lot lately and getting closer and closer.

"Uh Mr. Shion! Could you please let Mrs. Hatsune go?" Iku asked nervously as she clutched her tray. He let go.

"You pervert!" I yelled as my cheeks turned red.

"Come on Gakupo" Gumi grabbed Gakupo by the collar and dragged him out of the room. Luka and I looked at each other and smiled. I may not know much about the situation between Gumi and Gakupo but I'm glad she's taking charge. It'll keep Gakupo off me at least. He really is a pervert.

"Why are you two smiling like that?" Len asked.

"No reason" I said sitting down at the table. Len sat next to me happily.

"Len!" Rin shrieked running into the room. Len ducked under the table then crawled behind the counter. Iku rushed him into the food cabinet. "Has anyone seen Len?" Rin shrieked looking around.

"Not yet." Akaito said.

"Ok!" Rin ran out of the room. Len sighed as he walked out of the cabinet. He sat down next to me.

"Iku, some pancakes please" he sighed.

"Of course Mr. Kagamine." Iku rushed to get the pancake mix.

"You really should just let her catch you" Akaito said.

"And get put in girl cosplay. No way. I'm a man thank you." Len grumbled.

"To bad, if you were a girl, you could come to the slumber party tonight." I said.

"No way is girl boy coming to a slumber party with us." Luka said.

"Why?" Len complained.

"Len's coming and that's final." I announced.

"But Len's a boy." Kaito pointed out. "I mean a man." Akaito chuckled.

"I know, but unlike the rest of you, Len won't try to take our bras or make perverted jokes like you idiots." I glared at them. Len smiled.

"Men, treat ladies with respect." Len said with a smile.

"Are you saying Len's more of a man then me?" Kaito asked.

"You're not even a boy" I narrowed my eyes. "More like a baby."

"That's cold Miku." Kaito said.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy our presents?" Akaito asked.

"That is exactly what I'm saying" I answered.

"Neru. Sit" Nero ordered. Neru sat down on his lap.

"What is she, your whore?" Teto yelled.

"I do what I want" Neru whispered nervously.

"Exactly so back off curly." Nero waved her away. Teto's face turned angry red. Ted walked in and grabbed her hands.

"Calm down." He ordered. She sighed and looked up at him. He kissed her quickly. She pulled away.

"You suck" She sat down next to Len unhappily. Ted smiled happily and sat down next to her.

"I'm gonna go find Rin. I'm not hungry anyways." I got up.

"Don't bring her back here!" Len shrieked.

"Don't worry" I smiled as I left. Rin was running down the hallway. "Hey Rin!" She stopped in her tracks.

"Hi Miku!" she waved from the hall.

"Do you want to come to a slumber party in my room tonight?" I asked.

"A slumber party! Really? Yeah!" she spun around in a circle. "Is Len coming?"

"Yep"

"Yeah! We can share a sleeping bag!" Rin giggled and went back to looking for him. I laughed. Poor Len.

After my first class, which I had with Neru who clutched hold of my arm as soon as class was over, we both headed to our next class which we also had together. We were two class rooms away from our class when some slammed into my shoulder sending me to the floor. Neru shrieked and helped me pick up my books. The girls that pushed me had long black hair and wore a kimono as her uniform. Her colors were pink and peach. The girl stopped walking and looked down at me. Neru handed me my books.

"Thanks Neru." I whispered. I looked up at the girl.

"You must be Miku Hatsune. The new promising student. And I thought you'd be pretty. My bad." She laughed. "Get up you weak peace of shit." I got up. "You think you can win the Saezuru academy singing contest. Good luck fresh meat." She pushed me into the wall. I dropped my books again. She looked at Neru who picked up my books for me again. "And you." She pushed her into the wall. "You should hang out with girls that are just like you. Stupid and afraid of the world. Now get out of my sight."

"Mizki get lost" someone said. I looked up. It was Haku. "Next time I see you messing with Miku I'll report you."

"Oh, Mrs. President is threatening me." Mizki laughed. Her friends, one had long green hair and the other hand long pink hair, laughed.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise." Haku looked at her friends. "I'll report both of you as well Coco" she looked to the green haired girl. "Nana." The girls rolled there eyes. "Scram." They flicked her off then walked away. Haku rolled her eyes and helped my up. "Be more careful. Those aren't girls to mess with."

"Whoa re they?" I asked. Neru was crying already so I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"That's Mizki Ochi, Coco Macne and Nana Macne. There from the snooty Tensei house. The Tensei house has won the Saezuru singing contest 8 years running. Our house hasn't even entered in 20 years. The Tensei house pretty much runs the school. I'm the only thing standing in there way from literally taking the school over. Not only am I the President of our dorm but of the school as well. My father owns this school so that's why there still under limitations." Haku explained.

"But why haven't we entered?" I asked petting Neru's head.

"Because our dorm never really has a chance to win so we just cut our loses and give up." Haku shrugged.

"Then why don't we enter this year?"

"If you want to enter, go right ahead. Good luck getting the dorm to agree. The competition is for all 12 houses to do a performance. Each member must participate or you're disqualified. You have to have two songs ready because the first song is for the judging and then they pick three house and they compete to win the trophy. You want to get it done, go ahead. The competition is in the middle of the school year so the winners have time to get ready for nationals which is at the end of the year and it's always held at our academy. Go ahead and do it. I'm with you 100% and I'll do what I can do to help but you better be ready by mid year cause failure isn't going to be pretty."

"Ok, I'll do it. Sign our house up. I'm sure everyone's more reasonable then you think." I said.

"I'm in too…but no solo's please." Neru said. "I have stage fright and singing alone won't be pretty."

"Then we'll sing together." I smiled.

"Really?" she asked looking up at me with her tear filled eyes.

"Yep." She smiled.

"I want to sing with you too" Haku complained.

"Well of course. It's not a show without Haku." I said with a smile.

"Well it's true" Haku said flipping her hair over her shoulder. We both laughed. Even Neru chuckled.

"Neru, what's wrong?" Nero had found us. Neru fell into his arms.

"Mizki pushed her into a wall. Miku too." Haku explained.

"That bitch" Nero mumbled. "I want to set that bitch straight. No one mess with Neru but me."

"That aside, Miku's entering us in the contest this year." Haku said.

"I'm in but I'm singing with Neru only." Nero said.

"Fine. I've already got the perfect song." I smiled.

"It better be awesome, cause if we lose Neru's gonna cry and I'm coming after you." Nero warned.

"Fine." I held my hand out to Neru. "We need to get to class. Neru nodded and took my hand.

"Bye guys" she whispered. Nero watched us go. Haku just sighed and walked away. Nero really cares for Neru. I smiled. He seemed like a jerk at first but truthfully, he really is a nice guy. Still, Neru's as clingy as permanent glue. Good luck Nero.

"No way am I being in that stupid competition" Sora said. I had gathered everyone in the living room.

"Come on please. Don't you want to set Mizki in her place?" I begged.

"As tempting as that sounds, I'd rather be shot in the face." Sora said.

"That can be arranged" Haku growled. "Weather you like it or not, were already entered in."

"I think it's a fun idea and I'm in" Mrs. Nagone said.

"If I can sing in the back, I'm in too" Iku said nervously.

"I for one think it's a splendid idea. I'll sing whatever you'd like Miku" Sayu said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I go where the ladies go so I'm in too" Gakupo said.

"I guess" Akaito sighed.

"Whatever Miku wants." Kaito said.

"Whatever" Lily sighed.

"I'll do it but I'm approving the songs" Luka said.

"Sure." I said.

"Let's do it! Come on Len! We can sing together and everything!" Rin shrieked.

"Fine but I'm not dressing in anything Rin picks out." Len said.

"Boo" Rin pouted.

"I hate Mizki so I'm in" Gumi said.

"I'll do it if Iku unlocks the Sake cabinet" Meiko said.

"Yeah me too" Haku said.

"Unlock it" Lily sighed. Iku ran to the kitchen to unlock the cabinet.

"Our you sure we can afford it. Our house doesn't get much money and it's spent on all the food we buy since we don't eat at the Dining hall." Kiyoteru said.

"What do we need to buy? We'll just wear our uniforms. After all, we all do look good in them." I said.

"Past that, we need to book a band or a D.J. or something." Kiyoteru said.

"Does anyone know how to play an instrument?" I asked.

"I can play the guitar" Gakupo said.

"And I play Drums" Len said happily.

"I kill on the bass." Kaito said.

"I play the key board" Miki said bouncing in her seat. "And I'm in. Piko too"

"Don't I get to decide?" Piko asked.

"No" Miki said staring at him impassively.

"You look like your gonna kill me." Piko said.

"She probably will if you don't say yes" Lily giggled.

"The Sake cabinet is open" Iku announced.

"Yes!" Meiko yelled. She ran for the cabinet. Haku followed excitedly.

"Something about two women drinking make's me want to drink" Sora said getting up. He followed the girls.

"I'll do it if I can design outfits. My mother owns a fabric store so I can get enough fabric to make everything." Teto said.

"As long as no one's cross dressing" I said.

"Boo. I wanted to dress Meiko in an army uniform" Teto said.

"I have no problem with that" Meiko called from the kitchen.

"Fine. Only Meiko can cross dress." I looked at Ted who was adjusting his glasses.

"If money's needed, my father can give us a bigger budget since most of our money's spent on food. I've been meaning to ask him about it anyways." Haku said coming out of the kitchen with a Sake bottle. Sora and Meiko followed with there own Sake bottles.

Ted looked at me. "I also play the guitar." Ted looked down at Teto. "You can dress me in anyway you want."

"Score!" Teto shrieked.

"Dell" I asked.

"No way." Dell said kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Haku grabbed him by the collar.

"You do it or I'll kill you!" Haku hissed.

"Fine fine!" Dell yelled. Haku let go. "But if my outfit is stupid I'm not wearing it."

"You'll wear what I tell you!" Haku yelled.

"Whatever" Dell mumbled.

"Don't whatever me!" Haku yelled.

"Shit!" Dell jumped the couch and ran up the stairs.

"Get your sexy ass back here you ass hole!" Haku yelled running after him.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said. We all looked at Kiyoteru.

"Why not?" Kiyoteru shrugged.

"Yeah!" Rin shrieked.

"That only leaves you Sora." I said looking at him. everyone turned there gaze to Sora. Sora took a long drink of his Sake bottle then looked at me impassively.

"Whatever but I'm wearing a leather jacket." Sora said.

"I can work that into my design." Teto said tapping her chin.

"Now we need a song." Kiyoteru said.

"I've got one." I said.

"What's it called?" Rin asked excitedly.

"I was on YouTube one day and I found a song called Under the Darkness being sung by at least 10 people if not more. I think that'd be perfect." I said.

"I'll be the judge of that." Luka said. I smiled.

"We've got plenty of time to practice. A little over 4 months. They let us start practicing our number on the stage in November so if we plan to practice before then, we'll need to do it here." Kiyoteru said.

"Plus we have to practice a second song if we make it through the judging" Lily added.

"Luka and I will work on the next song." I said.

"I think I have one" Neru said raising her hand.

"Neru you don't have to raise you hand." I said.

"Oh" she put down her hand. "I heard a song called Meltdown that was really good."

"We'll check it out tonight. Meeting dismissed." Everyone got up. "Oh, slumber party in Luka and my room."

"I'll gladly come" Gakupo said pulling me to him. I pushed away.

"Girls only." I smiled. "Except for Len and Piko."

"What?" all the guys said except for Piko and Len who were smiling.

"Come on ladies. We have work to do. Tonight were planning for the big performance. It's best to do things while the irons hot." I said. The girls and I walked up the stairs giggling. Piko and Len followed close behind laughing at the guy's angry faces.


	4. Chapter 4 Spin the Bottle

Chapter 4

Spin the bottle

"So we decided that were singing Under the Darkness for our first number and if we get picked to go to the next round, were doing Meltdown." I asked.

"Agreed" everyone said. Rin smiled as she hugged Len (she hadn't let go of him since everyone got here). After realizing my room was too small, we decided to have our slumber party in the movie room. We all sat around Lily who had her lap top open.

"To bad the guys aren't here. We could play spin the bottle" Lily sighed.

"Even if they weren't here, I wouldn't play" Luka said.

"You're just saying that because you have Kiyoteru" Lily said elbowing her.

"True but I honestly don't want to kiss anyone else but my Kiyoteru." Luka said proudly.

"Did I just hear _my _Kiyoteru?" Haku asked (she's been drunk for 3 hours now, so has Meiko). "That girl's been pierced by the love arrow!" Haku laughed.

"I'm not afraid to admit I'm in love with Kiyoteru. He knows." Luka said.

"Did you legit tell him or is it implied?" Mrs. Nagone asked (she had joined us also; Sayu and Iku had work to do).

"There's a difference?" Luka asked.

"Huge" we all said together.

"He knows. I told him in the middle of our first year dating." Luka said. Everyone sighed with relief.

"Please say you're not a virgin" Haku said.

"Haku!" Luka complained.

"It's a simple question." Haku shrugged. She seemed to be more level headed then two hours ago. Probably because Lily cut her off.

"I'm still a virgin." Luka growled.

"Boo! Am I the only none virgin here beside's Mrs. Nagone?" Haku complained.

"Yeah, I'm a virgin. Ok" Meiko rolled her eyes.

"You and Akaito?" I asked.

"I wish. It was with my ex-boyfriend in Middle school." Meiko sighed.

"Anyone else want to fess up?" Haku asked. Neru nervously raised her hand.

"What?" we all yelled.

"With who?" Meiko yelled.

"Nero" Neru blushed.

"How long ago?" Rin asked excitedly.

"3 weeks ago." Neru said nervously as she clutched my arm for support.

"And I thought you were innocent." Haku laughed.

"Well what about you Haku?" Neru asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Haku asked tilting her head to the side.

"Dell" we all said together.

"Dell wasn't my first time though. Sora was" Haku said.

"No way" Gumi said.

"Yep. Last year of middle school. I met Dell here and we've been dating ever since. I love that man" Haku sighed lying back on her sleeping bag.

"Aw" we all said.

"Shut up awing chorus" Haku complained.

"What about this for Ted?" Teto asked showing us a sketch of Ted in a military uniform with clashes of red through his outfit.

"That looks good" Miki said admiring.

"To bad we can't dress Len as a girl" Rin sighed.

"No way." Len announced. Rin sighed and hugged him harder.

"Dress me how ever you want but only if we get to round two" Piko sighed.

"Yeah!" Teto shrieked. She flipped a page and began sketching excitedly. Miki hugged him.

"You're the best Piko!" Miki shrieked.

"I know" Piko sighed. I giggled.

"So what happened with you and Kaito after I went to sleep?" Luka asked.

"Oh yeah, he carried you upstairs didn't he?" Lily asked.

"Well I passed out half way there so Kaito put me to bed. Then when I woke up he was sitting there." I sighed. "Then I said thank you for taking me upstairs and he made some stupid Gakupo move by kissing my hand and then I said get out you jerk. That's it."

"Boo. I was hoping you'd kiss" Rin sighed.

"I haven't even been here for two days and you want me to kiss him. Ha! No" I said.

"Boo! No fun!" Rin complained.

"But Kaito is an ass" Meiko pointed out.

"Yeah" everyone agreed.

"He's not that bad" Len said.

"I know but he's such a jerk and I'd rather strangle him then talk to him" Meiko shrugged.

"I wouldn't go that far" I said. "He seems nice enough" I shrugged.

"Zing" Haku made a hand motion that looked like firing an arrow at me. Everyone laughed.

"Oh shut up." I complained.

"I say we get the guys and play spin the bottle" Lily announced.

"I say let's do it as long as I can kiss Len" Rin giggled.

"I say let's not" Len said.

"Oh you know you want to" Miki said.

"You say that but is it true?" Len asked.

"I think so" Miki giggled.

"Well, I've got some business to attend to so I'll go. Do enjoy yourselves and keep the kissing to a minimum." Mrs. Nagone said. She got up and walked out.

"Hey guys! I know your listening!" Lily yelled. The guys pushed open the door.

"No privacy" Lily sighed.

"So I'm nice enough?" Kaito asked.

"Shut up you jerk" I mumbled.

"Meiko, you really are a bitch" Kaito said.

"Shut up you ass hole" Meiko said.

"I've got a bottle" Lily said waving it in the air.

"I'm not playing" Luka got up and went over to a closet. "I'm watching a movie." Kiyoteru joined her at the closet.

"Is not so innocent Neru gonna play?" Lily asked poking her cheek.

"No thanks" Neru blushed. Nero gestured at a chair. She sat down next to him. I smiled.

"Anyone else to in love to play" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"I love spin the bottle but I love my Dell to much." She grabbed Dell by the collar and forced him into a chair.

"Quit handling me woman!" Dell yelled.

"What you say?" Haku yelled.

"Nothing dear"

"Dear?" Haku laughed and sat down. "You're so whipped."

"Shut up."

"Relax, I'm messing with you" Haku kissed his cheek. "Luka! Play the movie but if it's a chick flick I'm picking another!"

"Is that everyone?" Lily asked scanning the circle as the guys joined us.

"Yeah, girls only" I mumbled.

"Don't be a sour sally" Gumi said waving me off.

"What the heck is a sour sally?" Kaito asked.

"I don't know" Gumi shrugged. "Just sounds right."

"You're an idiot" Akaito sighed.

"No, you're an idiot" Lily snapped. She placed the bottle on the floor and spun it. It landed on Piko. I giggled.

"No way" Miki said glaring at her.

"It's just one kiss. Probably his first." Lily said waving her off. Miki kissed him.

"Now his second is you." Miki said with a smile.

"Uh…" Piko said with his cheeks burning red.

"Poor Piko" I giggled.

"Pucker up girly boy" Lily said. She kissed him quickly then sat back down.

"So was that your first kiss Piko?" Akaito asked.

"I'm not answering you." Piko said.

"It was" Akaito said nodding in agreement to himself.

"Shut up" Piko growled. Piko spun the bottle. It landed on Meiko. Meiko laughed.

"Come on Piko. Lay it on me." Meiko said then laughed. He kissed her quickly then went back to his spot. Miki hugged him again.

"You taste like Sake" Piko complained.

"Don't knock it till you try it" Meiko sang. Meiko spun the bottle and landed on Ted. Teto shrugged. Ted blushed a little as Meiko kissed him…a little too long. He spun and landed on…me. Both our face's turned red.

"Lucky" Len mumbled. I laughed. Ted walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Doesn't count!" Haku announced. "Kiss her like you mean it or the games not fun!"

"You're not even playing!" Sora complained.

"Shut up! I'm the President and what I say goes!" Haku announced. Ted kissed me. My eyes widened.

"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Haku asked. I grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Gakupo. My eyes narrowed.

"Uh no" Lily said. "Spin again"

"Rules are rules Lily. Miku's has to." Akaito said. Kaito sighed.

"It's not like I'm gonna rape her." Gakupo said.

"Don't joke about that." Gumi complained. I sighed and kissed him quickly. So quickly I barely even touched his lips for a millisecond then sat back down.

"How does that even count" Sora asked.

"It counts" I announced. After plenty of spinning Meiko got to kiss Akaito which cause them to leave the game and go somewhere else. After that, I had kissed Len twice and Piko once. After a bunch of spinning. Kaito landed on me. My cheeks turned red.

"Boo! I wanted to kiss Miku again" Piko said then chuckled.

"Yeah yeah" I waved him off. Piko chuckled again. Kaito kissed me. My eyes widened but then shut. He kissed me a little too long.

"Woo!" Sora cheered.

"Oh shut up" I growled.

"Me next" Sora said.

"Good luck" I spun the bottle. Of course it landed on Sora.

"You're kidding me" I said impassively. Sora shrugged.

"I guess I'm lucky" Sora chuckled. I kissed him quickly. He smiled.

"Happy now" I grumbled sitting back down.

"Ecstatic" Sora said.

"I'm going to be" I said grabbing my pillow.

"You're going upstairs?" Rin whined.

"It's obvious I'm not gonna get any sleep here." I smiled. "See you all in the morning."

"Night kiddo" Haku called as I shut the door. As I climbed the stairs Kaito caught up to me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey." I said as I reached the top of the staircase.

"Fun game." Kaito said.

"I guess" I shrugged.

"I think Len wants to kiss you again" Kaito chuckled.

"He's a sweet heart but I know he's not interested in me and I'm not interested in him so more like for fun." I chuckled. "He reminds me of a kid."

"Plus he looks like a chick" Kaito said.

"Well at least he's cute" I shrugged.

"So you like girly guys?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"No reason."

"You're a terrible liar." I smiled. "I like tall guys with blue eyes." I giggled. "And I'll leave it at that." I looked up at him. "And you blue hair?"

He chuckled as I reached my room. "I like short girls with light blue pig tails." He looked down at me.

"Cute."

He smiled and rubbed my head. "Squirt."

"You're a jerk you know that?"

"How can I forget, you've called me a jerk every time I talk to you."

"True" I shrugged and reached for the door. He grabbed my hand and pressed me against the door. I looked up at him.

"I meant what I said." Kaito kissed me. my eyes widened. I've only been here two days! But then again, I've learned a lot about everyone so far. Why not? My finger's laced with his as I slid my other hand to his cheek. His arm slid around my back. My hand fell to his shirt and gripped his shirt pulling him closer. Our lips fit together like they were meant to kiss each other. My mom use to say that that's how you know you found your true love. I don't really believe in that stuff but right now…I believed in it for just a second.

"Kaito" I whispered between kisses. His arms lid around me tighter.

"Miku" he whispered between kisses. I clutched his shirt harder. Too far. I dropped my head to his shoulder breathing hard. He was breathing hard too. My cheeks were burning red and even though I couldn't see his face, I knew that Kaito's cheeks were red too.

"Kaito" I whispered.

"Miku" he titled my chin up so I was looking at him. "Good night." He kissed me quickly then turned to leave but he didn't let go of my hand. I chuckled.

"You're an idiot."

"Switching it up are we?" he asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"Good night Kaito." I let go of his hand. "And you didn't have to carry me up the stairs this time." I opened the door and shut it. I slid down the door and stared at the floor. Did that really just happen?

Somehow the next morning, things seemed just like yesterday. Luka was sleeping in her bed when I woke up and my uniform sat on my bed freshly cleaned. I smiled and got dressed. Luka got up as soon as I was leaving.

"Hey Miku" Luka asked.

"Hm?" I asked.

"When you went to bed, did Kaito catch up with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"And did anything happen?"

"Like what? He pulled out a knife and killed me. No I believe I'm still alive" I pressed my two fingers to my wrist. "Yep a heart beat. Fresh as a clam or something like that."

Luka chuckled. "You're so weird" she got up and put on her uniform as I left my room. Kaito was just leaving his room across the hall. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"A smiley bunch today." Kiyoteru said passing us. Luka opened the door and ran to catch up to Kiyoteru. I made a motion like firing a love arrow at Luka. Kaito chuckled.

"And I thought you didn't have a sense of humor" he said.

"Shut up you pervert" I headed for the stairs. He followed with a smile.

"Hey Bro, Meiko and I got hitched last night." Akaito said catching up to us.

"I'll believe it when we see it." Kaito shrugged.

"You can have fallen for it for a second" Akaito sighed.

"You just made out didn't you?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, were going out to dinner on Friday." Akaito said.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it" I said.

"And I thought you were a boring ball of annoying" Akaito said.

"Shut up." I walked into the kitchen.

"Miku!" Neru hid behind me.

"Come on! Let me do your hair. I was thinking one of those braid bun things." Teto said holding a brush and a hand full of bobby pins.

"Miku" Neru whispered.

"I'm sure you'll look cute. Beside's she's taking time out of her day to do something nice for you." I said. Neru looked up at me.

"Ok" Neru whispered.

"Yeah!" Teto grabbed Neru's hand and sat her down in a chair. "Miki, be my assistant!"

"Ok!" Miki let Piko go and went to help Teto. Piko sighed with relief. Miki stopped.

"Can Piko help too?" Miki asked.

"Sure!" Teto said with a smile. Piko groaned as Miki pulled him up. I giggled. Everyone except for Rin was in the kitchen now.

"Pancakes all around!" Iku sang placing a big stack of pancakes on the table.

"Your in a good mood today Iku" Ted said. "Did something good happen last night?"

"Yeah! I went out last night and met this guy! Were going on a date on Saturday!" Iku shrieked. "And better yet! Mrs. Nagone gave me the night off to go on my date!" Iku spun around in a circle.

"That's great" I said with a smile.

"What ever anyone wants I'll make it!" Iku shrieked.

"Eggs are on fire" Lily said impassively as she read her magazine.

"Ah!" Iku yelled. She grabbed a fire extinguisher and spread the pan. She turned the heat off. "Oh no! Now we need a new stove!"

"Glad to see you haven't changed Iku" Akaito said. Iku blushed.

"She's done this before?" I asked.

"Three times last year" Kiyoteru sighed. "Now we'll have to draw more money from our account"

"Shouldn't Mrs. Nagone handle those decisions?" Gumi asked.

"Haku and Mrs. Nagone gave me the budget duties a long time ago" Kiyoteru said.

"I figured Kiyoteru's smarter then both of us so why not" Haku said then laughed.

"But you have the best grades in the school" Luka pointed out.

"Plus I didn't want to" Haku laughed.

"Same Haku" Kaito whispered. I giggled and sat down. Kaito sat next to me. Somehow, despite the night before…nothing had changed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Unwitting Truth

Chapter 5

The unwitting truth

It's been a week since Kaito kissed me. Nothing has gone on between us between then other then his sexual comments have gotten more frequent. Honestly, I'm a little glad nothing has changed but yet…I was hoping something would happen. Like maybe he'd ask me to be his girl friend or he'd give me little kisses every now and again like in the movies. But…nothing had happened. Not even an extra special smile. Kaito's so weird.

That day, Kaito walked me to my class with Neru. Neru clutched my arm like a scared child as always. She's so adorable.

"So you decided to use Neru's song?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. I like it. It'll be perfect." I smiled.

"So you know which party's we'll be singing?"

"Yeah, Luka and I worked the whole thing out. We also thought it would be cool if at the ending Neru and I run out on stage and started singing or something. We both don't sing much and we decided to center the song around Kiyoteru. We all agreed at the slumber party that the song fit him the best. We gave him a solo and everything."

"And how much am I singing?"

"Well you sing with Len in the beginning and then you sing after Len and then you sing with Akaito at the end." I explained.

"Cool. So everyone get's a small part?" Kaito asked.

"Exactly. Iku didn't want to sing so she sings with Nero only once and then she sings in the back ground for most of the song. Other then that, everyone at least has two lines to sing. It's super exciting."

"I can't wait what about you Neru?"

"I don't know. It's kind of scary but Miku's gonna sing with me so I guess its fine." Neru said nervously.

"So I hear you entered the contest" someone said behind us. I turned it was Mizki. "You know your not gonna win with that pathetic group of misfits." Coco and Nana chuckled.

"I believe the judge's will judge us not you" Kaito said.

"Oh shut up" Mizki snapped.

"You shut up you…bitch" I said nervously.

"And I thought you had no fire" Kaito said elbowing me.

"Bitch" Mizki rolled her eyes. "I've heard worse from my little sister and she's 4."

"Beat it Harpee chorus" Lily snapped joining us. "Unlike these three, I don't care if I go to jail for killing you three Barbie dolls." The laughed and walked away. "Spineless bitches" Lily growled then looked at us. "I'll see you guys back at the house." She walked away. Neru looked up at me.

"Why don't you go ahead? I'll catch up" I said. Neru nodded and went into our class. Kaito looked down at me.

"Explain something to me." I said.

"What exactly?" Kaito asked.

"What are we now? I mean…I'm a little lost."

"Whatever you'd like. I'd just thought I'd let you know what I feel." Kaito said.

My eyes narrowed. "That really isn't helpful"

"I didn't say I'm helpful"

"You're an idiot."

"Then were back at page one."

"Kaito can you be serious for 4 seconds?"

"Fine."

"Answer me seriously. What do you want?"

"I want you. How ever you take that is completely up to you"

"You're so unhelpful" I mumbled then sighed. "Let's just start with a date ok? Tomorrow night. Whatever restaurant you'd like."

"This is the part where you say my treat."

"We'll split ok?"

"Fine. Tomorrow night."

"Fine." I stretched up and kissed him quickly. "See you later."

After classes, I was walking back to the house when someone placed there hands over my eyes from behind.

"Guess who? Go on Guess!" Rin shrieked.

"Rin?" I asked.

"Man, how'd you know?" Rin asked removing her hands.

"Your voice is very distinctive." I pointed out.

"That's what Kiyoteru says. He's so mean to me" Rin mumbled.

"How were your classes?"

Rin stuck her tongue out. "Bor-ing!" She smiled. "But that's not what I wanted to talk about!" She linked arms with me. "Len told me today that finds me cute!" She shrieked. "I knew he liked me!"

"Well he'd like you more if you weren't always trying to dress him up in cosplay."

"What's wrong with cosplay?"

"Female cosplay Rin"

"Oh! Well he just looks so cute!" She sighed. "I love that man!"

"By the way you chase him around, it's not shocking." I smiled.

"Miku! Miku! Wait up!" someone yelled. We both turned. It was Teto.

"What is it?" I asked when she caught up to us.

"It's Piko!" she said out of breath. "Some kids have slammed up against a wall!"

My eyes narrowed. I grabbed Teto and Rin's hands and started sprinting to Len. Hang on Len! Were coming!

When we finally found Len, some big guys were beating him up. Rin eyes turned evil. Her sisterly instinct must have kicked in.

"Hey!" Rin yelled so angry even I was scared. The four guys beating up Len looked at her. Len wasn't the only one being beaten up. Piko too and Gumi. Gumi looks even worse then Len and Piko. It looked like she had been thrown in to the dirt then beaten extremely. "Get your hands off my Len!" Rin was just about to run at them but I still had her hand. She tried to pull free.

"Let me handle this" I whispered. I walked over to them. "Back off." I was furious but I wanted to try not to get beaten senseless also.

"Get out of our way pig tails." A guy with black hair with a red streak in it said.

"Make me big man" I growled. He tried to grab me but I slid out of his way. He tried to grab me but I slid out of his way again. My mom had taught me a long time ago how to avoid being attacked. Fighting back was another story but if there was one thing I am good at, it's avoiding being attacked.

"Hey!" someone yelled. I looked to find Akaito, Kaito and Sora standing there watching us. I think Kaito was the most furious. That moment of shock got me thrown to the ground and punched in the face by the black haired guy with the red streak. Kaito's eyes became furious. He ran over and punched the guy in the face sending him into the other four guys.

"Miku, get everyone out of here. We'll handle this." Kaito said helping me up.

"Be careful please" I kissed his cheek then grabbed Gumi's hand. She looked about ready to pass out. Sora and Akaito joined Kaito making a small wall as I pushed Len, Gumi and Piko to run. Teto followed us but Rin stayed behind.

"Rin!" I yelled. Rin glared at the guys that beat up Len then followed us.

When we got back to the house Iku quickly went to treat us. Luckily nothing was broken on any of us but Len and Piko had bruised ribs. Gumi was cut up pretty bad and her breasts…let's just say they were extremely bruised. Stupid perverts. The second we got there, she fell into Gakupo's arms crying. It would take a long time before any of them would be back to normal.

"Len, what happened?" Rin asked holding his face in her hands.

"I was walking back when Rook and the other guys slammed me up against a wall and started beating me up. Then Piko came to help and he got beat up and Gumi came to help and she pretty much got molested to say the least." Len explained.

"Poor Gumi" Rin said looking at her. She was crying into Gakupo's shirt on the couch sitting on his lap as he petted her hair and held her. Just as Iku finished wrapping up Piko's ribs, Kaito, Akaito, Sora and Haku walked into the house.

"All four of them are suspended for three weeks and are pretty much under house arrest for two weeks." Haku said. Kaito had a big punch mark on his cheek and a bunch of bruises all over him (His shirt was off). Akaito was bruised on his chest and arms (His shirt was also off). Sora seemed perfectly fine.

"Kaito" I ran over to him and hugged him. Kaito winced from the pain. "Sorry sorry" I let go. Kaito pulled me back into a hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Akaito asked.

"Suck it up" Meiko said. She already had a Sake bottle in her hand. Akaito chuckled as Meiko got up and hugged him.

"Be more careful you ass" Meiko mumbled. Akaito chuckled.

"You're alright" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I whispered hugging him around the neck tight.

"Thank the lord. I thought he broke a bone of you." Kaito hugged me tighter. "You should have waited for us to help."

"Shut up. You know that's not how I do things. Beside's he didn't lay a hand on me before you showed up." I kissed his neck. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Mr. Shion, may I examine your condition?" Iku asked.

"Sure" Kaito said letting go. I sighed.

"Sit your ass down and don't move." Meiko ordered.

"Yes mama" Akaito said rolling his eyes. He sat down next to Kaito. Sora sat down.

"Miku, can you help me get my jacket off?" Sora asked. I nodded and gently pulled his jacket off. His shirt was torn down the back and covered in blood. One of the guys slashed him across his back in an X shape.

"Sora!" I shrieked. Lily got up and ran over.

"Oh my damn, you might want to treat Sora first Iku." Lily said looking at Iku.

"Can your treatment wait Mr. Shion?" Iku asked.

"By all means go right ahead." Kaito said gesturing at Sora. Iku got up and began to treat Sora's cut.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"Well, after the girls left we roughed them up a bit and finally got them all to the ground but it was difficult. Rook slashed on my back before Kaito took him down. Kaito was pretty hipped up. We had to pull him off Rook. He almost beat him half to death." Sora chuckled then made a sound of pure pain as Iku sprayed disinfectant down his cut.

"Sorry Mr. Suiga. It'll hurt but you won't get infected. You're lucky it's not infected already by all the dirt on your shirt." Iku said.

"That ass" Kaito growled.

"You could have gone easier on him" Akaito pointed out.

"He hurt Miku. He deserved it." Kaito growled. I half smiled.

"That ass" Gumi hissed. We all looked at her. She was still crying into Gakupo's shirt but we could see her eyes and they were angry. "He touched me and hurt me badly. You should have killed him." Gumi clutched Gakupo's shirt. "He would he done worse." Gumi's eyes shut. "If you guys hadn't shown up he would have raped me."

Gakupo held her closer. "Shh" Gakupo wiped a tear from her face. "You need to calm down and rest if you want to feel better."

"Fine" Gumi sighed as silent tears fell down her face.

"What jerk" Piko mumbled. Miki had her arms around him and her head on his shoulder. Lily got up shaking her head and left without a word.

"Rook told me to back out of the competition" Len said. Everyone looked at him.

"Mizki!" Akaito hissed. "That bitch!"

"Were not dropping out." I announced. "Everyone should be healed up by the time of the show since nothings broken."

"I agree. If we back out Mizki will walk all over us and that will not stand." Haku slammed her fist on the arm of her chair. "If we get evidence she sent them, we can get her suspended too and out of the competition"

"No, then we'd be just like her." I said waving the comment off.

"It's official" Gakupo said. We all looked at him. "Were going to win this competition"

I smiled. "Then we'll have to practice hard."

"Let's do it" Rin said seriously. "Mizki deserves to feel the same pain as all of us right now." Rin petted Len's hair. "My poor Len is all cut up because of that spineless diva." Rin looked at me. "Plus, I want that Trophy so I can rub it in her face."

I giggled. "Alright, then we've got a competition to win."

"Gakupo! You ass!" Sora yelled as he tossed his game controller to the floor. They were playing some stupid gun game and Sora just lost. Now it was Akaito verses Gakupo. Kaito and I sat in bean bag chairs watching them play. Lily and Meiko were playing on one of the pin ball machines.

"Elvis why do you screw me over!" Lily yelled.

"My turn!" Meiko announced.

"Kick her ass Meiko" Akaito said pressing the B button on his game controller rapidly.

"Can do" Meiko said pressing the side buttons on the pin ball machine.

"Hunk a hunk a burnin' love" The machine said. I giggled.

"Yeah!" Meiko yelled.

"Akaito are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine. What about you?" Akaito asked.

"You guys got beat up more then me. I'm more worried about you guys then myself."

"What a lovely women. That's what I love about you Miku. You're so loving and caring." Gakupo said.

"That better not be one of your perverted comments" I growled.

"I mean every word I say Miku. You should know that by now." Gakupo said rapidly pressing buttons.

"Shut up you man whore" Lily snapped.

"I see no problem in loving women. Divine beings, that's what women are. Sent down from god for men's pleasure." Gakupo said. Akaito's character blew up.

"Damn it!" Akaito yelled throwing his remote on the ground.

"Winner" the screen said. Gakupo smiled in satisfaction.

"Your such a man slut" Lily sighed. "Though he's not wrong about women being divine beings"

"To bad you're not a divine being." Sora said. Lily glared at him and punched him hard on his back.

"Ah! You bitch!" Sora yelled.

"Don't mess with me little man." Lily growled.

"Lily, you could have reopened his cut." I said. I got up. "Shirt off Sora. I need to check." Sora sighed and took his jacket and shirt off. She totally reopened it. I sighed. "I'll get some new bandages."

"I'll do it. It's my fault anyways." Lily walked out of the room. "Iku! Bandages! Now!"

"Yes Mrs. Suzuki!" Iku yelped from down stairs.

"She could be a little gentler" Sora mumbled.

"You could be less of an ass" Meiko said pressing the buttons on the side of the machine.

"Shut up you bitch" Sora mumbled.

"You know you could easy up a little. Maybe that's why you don't have a girl friend" Kaito said.

"Neither do you." Sora countered.

"Not officially" Kaito mumbled.

"What dip shit girl would date you?"

My eyes narrowed. I slapped him. "It's me you idiot" I sat back down. "Geez, you're so stupid." I looked away from him and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Miku." Sora said rubbing his cheek.

"Geez Sora you really are stupid. Everyone saw that coming" Meiko said.

"Dude, you really should pay attention more. Even drunk Haku knows they would date eventually. You should watch what you say" Akaito said.

"I have laundry to do." I got up and reached for the door but I stopped and looked back at him. "Pay more attention to people Sora. Even the littlest thing they do is important. You can't even tell which woman in this house likes you."

"What?" Sora asked.

"You really are an idiot." I looked over my shoulder at him. "If you expect to be a man like Len and Piko, you'll have to pay at least a little attention to others. Even Gakupo is more of a man then you"

"But I'm a man right?" Kaito asked.

"Not even close. You're still an idiot." I opened the door. "You too Akaito. You both have a long ways to go." I shut the door.

"Miku, its Karaoke night!" Len yelled banging on my door.

"Coming" I said. I got up off my bed and opened the door.

"Come on, everyone's waiting for us!" Len said.

"Ok" I said as he pulled me along.

"Miku, do you really think I'm a man?"

"Yeah, you may have a girly face but you understand women more then anyone in this house and you always know what to say. That is what I consider a man."

"I love you" Len said hugging me. I smiled.

"I love you too Len."

"Come on, let's go"

When we got there Lily was singing some song called Eternal flower. "Take that bitches!" she yelled into the microphone at the end of the song.

"What was that for?" Piko asked.

"For dramatic effect" Lily announced.

"There was nothing dramatic about that song Lily" Kiyoteru said adjusting his glasses.

"Shut up book worm" Lily growled. She handed the microphone to me.

"Your next and I'm picking the song" she announced.

"Ok" I said nervously.

"That's what you get for being late." She scrolled through the list of songs and picked one called Love is war. I sighed and began to sing.

After a little while we got bored. "I'm going to bed. I've got a math test tomorrow." Kaito said.

"Since when do you care?" Akaito asked.

"Shut up."

"I guess I'll go too" I got up. Kaito smiled as we both left the room. We walked in silence for a few minutes then Kaito spoke.

"So…Rook didn't hurt you at all?" he asked.

"Not badly anyways."

"Good." He stopped walking. I stopped and looked at him. "The reason why I was so angry…Rook said he was gonna rape you just like Gumi."

My eyes widened. I rubbed my arm nervously. "Oh…thanks for saving me." I looked up at him. "I do really appreciate it."

"Oh come on Miku." He pulled me to him. "You don't think I'd leave my lady to be beaten by a jerk like him."

"Your lady?" I chuckled.

"I think it fits you."

"You're an idiot."

"So you tell me."

"Yeah, I'm the only one that calls you an idiot"

"To bad I'm so smart or I'd actually believe you."

"Yeah ok Romeo." I took his hand. "I'd like to go to bed."

"After you my lady."

"Call me my lady one more time and I'll break you hand."

"Like you're capable of that." Kaito chuckled. We climbed the steps then headed down the hall.

"I'm more then capable thank you." I announced.

"More then capable of breaking your own hand" Kaito mumbled.

"Shut up you jerk." I mumbled.

"You love me"

"I hate you" I grabbed the handle to my door. Kaito grabbed my hand.

"Mind switching my bandages?" Kaito asked.

"Not at all." I opened the door to my room and turned on the light. I dug in my closet for the first aid kit while Kaito sat down on my bed.

"That your family?" Kaito asked. I looked up. He was pointing at the picture on my side table. My face fell. I looked away.

"It _was_ my family." I picked up the first aid kit and sat down on the bed. "My father's dead." I chuckled. "Kind of glad he is. He was a bad man." I unbuttoned Kaito's shirt. "There's nothing more awkward then undressing you" I mumbled.

"Miku." He grabbed my hand. I looked at him. "What happened to your family?"

I sighed. "My father was a rapist." I sighed. "Not exactly something I like to talk about." I half smiled. "You have nice abs you know that?"

"Of all the things to say you say that." Kaito sighed.

"Please change the subject" I whispered. I unwrapped the bandage on his arm. It had stopped bleeding but it might still reopen. I began to wrap his arm again.

"So he died in jail?"

I sighed. "He died because my older brother killed him." I bit my lip. "Before he…just drop it. Please." I clutched the bandage in my hand. "I don't like to remember." I looked up at him. "And I don't want to."

"Miku"

"Drop it" I hissed. I turned and pushed my picture down so he couldn't look at it. "I don't want to remember ok."

"Fine." He looked down at me. "I was just trying to learn something about you."

"Trust me; you don't want to learn about that." I unwrapped his chest bandages and then began to wrap the new ones. "My life has just gotten back to normal without remembering my past." I smiled at him. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

"Please Miku. I won't ask again."

I sighed. "4 years ago, my father was accused of raping a young girl. That young girl was my best friend Hikari. She told me he did it. I believed her and yet…I didn't want to. My father went nuts that night. He came home with this crazy look in his eyes. At the time it was only me and my brother who were awake. My little sister was asleep in her bed and my mom was still at work. She works late but she's there all morning. My father walked over to me and tossed me to the floor. My brother was pissed so he went down stairs to get a gun from my father's gun collection. My father had raped me before my brother had loaded the bullets and come back upstairs. I had screamed. My neighbors heard and they called the cops but it took way to long. My father wouldn't stop no matter how much I struggled...no matter how much my brother begged" I bit my lip. "So my brother…he shot my father in the head." I chuckled. "I remember taking the gun from my brother and shooting my father's body over and over again." I shut my eyes. "My little sister ran down the stairs and started crying. By that time the police came in. Both me and my brother weren't sent to jail because it was self defense. My sister's recovered from the trauma and so has my brother but we don't forget like my sister does." I tear fell down my face. "My mother's been sick. After the…incident…she's been losing it a lot lately. My older brother has graduated college already so if my mother becomes completely crazy, my little sister will be forced to live with my brother in America. My brother's still young though. He skipped 4 grades in Elementary school so right now he's 20. My mother's sending money to him until he get's a stable job but…who knows how much longer she can do that…it might get to the point that I'll have to take her instead of my brother…so…that's everything." A few tears fell down my face.

"Miku." He tilted my chin up. "I'm sorry."

My eyes narrowed. "I hate it when people say I'm sorry for no reason. It's not your fault. The only person that has the right to apologize for what happened is my dead father." I sighed. "I don't mean to be harsh but that's not what I need to hear. _I'm sorry_ won't change what happened." I looked away from him. He kissed my cheek. My eyes widened. I looked back at him.

"That's all I can think to say." He half smiled. "What do you need to hear Miku?"

"I don't…know…nothing I guess." I hugged him. "Thank you."

"For?"

"For listening. I've kept it bottled for a while."

He kissed my hair. "I'll protect you Miku."

I half smiled. "Maybe that's what I needed to hear…coming from you though, I highly doubt it helps at all."

"Thanks so much sweetie."

"Shut up you jerk" I pressed his bruise.

"Ah!" he yelled. "Don't do that!"

I let go. "You're funny when you're angry."

Kaito kissed me. "I promise Miku."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Shh" he kissed me again. My arms slid around his neck. He winced. I touched his chest as gently as I could.

"Don't kiss me if you're in pain." He gently pressed me down against the bed.

"Your boobs touched my bruise."

"You know you liked it." I chuckled.

"If they were bigger I would."

My eyes narrowed. "Pervert."

"You love me."

"No I hate you."

"No you love me." He smiled. "It's written all over your face."

"I'm pretty sure I don't love you, you evil demon."

"You should talk less."

"You shouldn't talk at all."

"Love you too."

"I don't remember saying I love you."

"You don't have to."

"Yeah yeah, it's written on my face. You wish it was."

"I don't need to." He kissed me. My arms slid around his neck. I still don't believe in half the stuff my mother tells me…well because she's going crazy…but for some reason, all that crap my mother told me about the lips and all those old super stations about love…I felt like I wanted to believe them…but I'm to old for that. Even now, with a gorgeous boy in my bed and his lips against mine…I don't believe it but a part of me wishes I did. That would change things big time.

Still…Kaito does feel like my everything at the moment…who knows how long that will last with his idiocy and his perverted comments. I want to see how long this will last. Kaito seems like the kind of man I need in my life.

Then again, he's such a pervert that I shouldn't expect so much of him even if I know he's only being a pervert to get a reaction out of me. I know he cares about me and wants to get to know me better. I think he makes all those jokes to hide his true feelings and that's why I find myself wondering why I'm with him at all (even though were not really dating just yet). Moment's like this make me realize that despite his idiotic, he's a really sweet guy who cares about me a lot…that's exactly what I need.


	6. Chapter 6 Under The Twinkling Lights

Chapter 6

Under the twinkling lights

The next morning Kaito woke me up. It was the weekend so it didn't matter that I woke up at 10 O'clock sprawled across Kaito.

"Good morning beautiful." Kaito said brushing a stray hair form my face.

"You didn't do anything to me did you?" I asked.

"You'd think I'd take advantage of you? What do you take me for Miku?"

"A perverted idiot with no common sense."

"You're so mean to me."

"Love you too."

He laughed. "Good one."

I kissed him. "I'm getting dressed so get out."

"I can't look?" he moaned.

"No you can't so get out."

"No fun"

"Pervert" I mumbled. He grabbed my hand.

"What if I'm not done with you? Then what."

"Were going out to dinner aren't we? You can kiss me all you want after that."

"That's a promise?"

"I'm almost afraid to."

"I'll play nice…well I won't be stripping you at least."

"Pervert" I mumbled then sighed. "Fine but I expect you lips to stay here" I pointed to my lips.

"Boo" He moaned. I kissed him. "Not so bad though."

"That's what I thought now get out you pervert"

"Yeah yeah I'm going" He got up and walked to the door. "Oh and Miku?"

"Hm?"

"Wear your hair down."

"Why?"

"Because you'll look cute."

"Get out pervert" I threw a pillow at him. He laughed as he shut the door. I quickly got dressed then opened the door to find Kaito waiting for me. I sighed. "You honestly miss me that much?"

"I'd like to spend the morning with my lady."

"Well this morning I plan to take a bath and then work on our performance. You know, set up a design and then run it by everyone. It's best to get the whole thing done and practice then just go with the flow. Beside's we only have so much time."

"You work to hard."

"Well this is important."

"True but can't you sit back and play?"

"Well I'm not taking a bath alone. I'm gonna see if the ladies want to join me. You'll have to occupy yourself until I'm done."

"Are you saying I'll be bored without you?"

"Exactly"

"Well for your information I got a job and I have to work in 3 hours."

"Good for you. Finally putting your extra time to good use."

"Shut up" he mumbled.

"Miku!" Miki ran into me and hugged me tight from behind.

"Ah!" I shrieked. "Oh, hi Miki"

"Guess what? My dad knows this girl that could choreograph our routine for the performance for only 50 dollars!"

"Wow that's amazing! When can she come out?"

"Well the thing is, she can only come for 4 days and design the dance. She'll record the routine for us to practice but then she has to go work at a movie set to train for this big dancing movie."

"We can work with that. When is she coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"Yikes!" I tapped my chin. "Well I guess we can plan tomorrow and then train the next three days but I know a few of us have clubs and jobs to go to so I guess we'll have to squish."

"I have to work Monday until 5 but I know all the places that we work at only stay open until 6 during the week so we could practice after that." Kaito said.

"I guess but that really is squishing it. Well whose ever here we can train before then and learn our parts then hand her over to everyone that shows up later. This really is going to be a squish." I sighed.

"Squish away!" Miki said with a smile.

"Wait a minute! Who said anything about dancing?" Sora yelled. I had gathered everyone in the kitchen to explain what's going on.

"Come on Sora! Pretty please!" Rin begged.

"No way"

"For me?" Lily asked making a sad face. Sora rolled his eyes.

"You evil blond bitch" Sora mumbled.

"Go jump off a bridge" Lily mumbled.

"Whatever" Sora sighed.

"So everyone's in? Were gonna have to train hard." I asked.

"Are you saying were incapable?" Akaito asked.

"You? Yes"

"You're so cruel Miku."

"Shh" I looked at everyone. "So were ready?"

"Yes" everyone agreed.

"Then Miki, make the call." I ordered.

"Dialing!" Miki shrieked skipping out of the room pulling Piko along with her.

"Kaito where are we going?" I asked as Kaito pulled me across campus. I wore my hair down with a cute black dress and heels. Kaito looked nice with a dark blue button down shirt and black jeans.

He had dragged me past the mall and past most of the houses. He seemed all to excited to take me to where ever were going which scared me and made me more excited at the same time. Mostly, I was wondering if Kaito had lost his mind or something. He had one of those smiles that made me think he was up to something. Most likely really stupid or perverted.

"You'll see when we get there. Quit questioning me women." Kaito explained.

"I question you because you're a crazy pervert!" I snapped. "And don't call me a women you jerk!"

"Details details"

"Your not gonna deny it?" I yelled.

"Shut up and close your eyes."

I sighed and shut my eyes. Kaito pushed me along until we finally stopped. Obviously we weren't at a restaurant like I planned.

"Ok open your eyes." Kaito ordered.

I opened my eyes to be staring at a gazebo with a picnic blanket on the floor of it and a picnic blanket. I smiled as I noticed the pretty twinkling lights laced all over the place. I honestly didn't think Kaito had a romantic bone in his body.

"Wow! This is so pretty!" I looked his face over. "Who gave you the idea?"

"You doubt me. That hurts Miku, it really does." He placed his hand on his heart dramatically. "It was all my idea."

"I doubt it."

"Go sit." He pushed me into the gazebo. I sighed and sat down on the blanket. He opened the picnic basket and pulled out two sandwiches. He made mine just the way I like it. He totally got that from Luka. Totally his idea? _Right?_ I rolled my eyes.

He handed the sandwich to me. I took the sandwich and took a bite. Delicious. He smiled and sat down. "So tell me more about you Miku." Kaito asked staring at me as if every word I was about to say was the most important thing in the world.

"What do you want to know?" I asked then took another bite of my sandwich.

"About your sister for instance or your brother."

"Well my little sister is a really sweet girl. She's really innocent and doesn't understand a lot of things but she's always smiling. He names Luna and my older brother is Mikuo. He has blue hair too and like I said, lives in the city. He's really smart and fun. He has this pretty girlfriend and so he's staying with her at the moment until he can afford an apartment. She's really nice. I met her a few times. Her name is Tei Shizuka. She's a clean freak but she's really nice. She never stops smiling. Reminds me of Rin in a way. She fonds on my brother but not as extreme as Rin does to Len." I explained.

"Is your brother gonna visit on parents day?" Kaito asked.

"Probably. If there's anything my brother loves to do, its mess with me until I punch him in the face. He won't pass up on messing with me just because I'm in an academy." I sighed. "He's such a pain." I looked at him. "What about your family Kaito?"

"Well my parents didn't want me and my brother so my adopted parents adopted me in my brother when we were born at an orphanage. After three days we were adopted by our parents and my little sister, older brother and my older sister. My older sister is in college and my brother is in America as a doctor so I don't see him much any more. My little sister is going into middle school this year. Her name is Momo. She's a sweet kid. My older sister is Ceoil. She's crazy but she's fun. She reminds me of a mixture between Lily and Haku. Then my older brother is Ron, he's like Gakupo only he likes Nurses…a lot."

"Wow, I never would have guessed you were adopted and had so many brothers and sisters. What about your parents?"

"My mom's a stay at home mom. She does have a small business though. She paints a lot and sells her paintings. My father's a martial arts master. He owns a Dojo and has plenty of disciples. It's a family tradition for the kids to learn some form of martial arts and pass it on to our kids."

"What did you practice?"

"Karate and Jujitsu"

"That's really cool. You must be pretty strong?"

"Well I don't want to brag or anything." He showed off his muscles. "But I was the top of my class."

"Cause that's not bragging" I rolled my eyes then took a bite of my sandwich.

"Your so cold Miku" He chuckled.

"Hey Kaito?" I asked.

"Hm?" He asked kissing his muscles. My eyes narrowed.

"You're an idiot."

"Is that what you were going to ask me?" Kaito smiled deviously. "You know you want to touch my muscles."

"No" I rolled my eyes. "When's parent's day?"

"3 weeks. My older brother is even flying in to visit. It's been over two years since I last saw him. "

"That's good" I looked up at him. "Was it difficult, you know to grow up with parents who aren't really your parents?"

"Na." he waved my comment off as if it was nothing. "Honestly, I barely ever notice anymore. Beside's, people tell Akaito and me about how much we look like our parents. It's strange how that works." He chuckled. "Well I mostly look like my mom who my older sister says looks like a female version of me which is creepy beyond anything."

I laughed. "Please say she's visiting. I totally want to see her now."

"Shut up" He nudged me then started laughing with me. After a little while we finally calmed down. Kaito dug in the picnic basket and pulled out two Coca cola's. He handed me one. I smiled and took a long drink from it. By then we both had finished our sandwiches. "Did I make your sandwich right? Luka was bickering at me that I was making it wrong the whole time." Kaito chuckled. "She was all _Kaito you need white bread _and_ Kaito you have to spread the mustard perfectly _and_ Kaito quit staring at my boobs you have sandwiches to make_." Kaito said in his best Luka impression. I laughed and kicked him.

"It's was great. Thanks." I giggled. "You could have just let me make it you know?"

"That would have ruined the surprise."

"Well I have to admit, this is really nice."

"Good, I worked hard on this."

"Time well spent." I took another long drink of my soda. "So…how was parent's day last year? Must have been entertaining"

"I can honestly say I'm looking forwards to it. Gumi's older brother Mathieu is awesome and Lily's older sister Menne is super hot and Kiyoteru's older brother Shou is just too funny. Kiyoteru looked so frustrated by the time Shou left. He looked like he was about to burst."

I giggled. "Sounds like fun. Can't wait."

"Did your sister's come last year?"

"Yeah. Ceoil had a field day with all the guys her age around. She especially liked Shou."

"If they get married you'll be related Kiyoteru and probably Luka too." I pointed out then took a sip of my Soda.

"Yuk!" Kaito made a disgusted face. "I could handle Kiyoteru but Luka." He shook his head and took a long drink of his Soda. "That just sounds terrible."

"She's not that bad."

"Is too!"

"Sometimes." I shrugged.

Kaito looked me over with happy eyes. "I was so excited I forgot to say how beautiful you look."

I blushed a little. "Thanks." I nervously ran my fingers through my hair. "You said you wanted to see my hair down so I took it down. Does it look alright? Luka said it looked fine but I'm not so sure. I like Pigtails better."

He reached over and picked up a little of my hair in his hand. "It looks good on you." He let go of my hair and ran his hand down my cheek causing me to blush even more then before. "It brings out your pretty eyes."

"Thanks." My eyes stared into his. "You should wear this dress more often. It looks good on you. I didn't think you owned something so attractive."

My eyes narrowed. "Beside's that fact you're mocking my wardrobe, it's Luka's. She bought a black dress and got this one for free so she gave it to me and told me to wear it tonight." I smoothed my hand over my dress. "Does it really look good? I don't think black is my color. I was worried you wouldn't like it"

"It looks to good on you." He looked my dress over. "It makes your boobs look bigger." A devious smile spread across his face. My eyes narrowed. I tackled him.

"You pervert!" I yelled punching his chest. Kaito laughed. "You're so terrible! Why do you have to say stuff like that? You jerk!" I wrapped my arms over my chest and blushed like crazy. "Jerk" I mumbled.

He sat up with me awkwardly on his lap. He smiled. "I say what I say because" His arm slid around my back. "You just look so cute when you're angry."

"You're a jerk."

"A jerk you love."

"You wish." I mumbled looking away from him.

He pushed my chin so I was looking at him. We were much closer then I thought. His eyes board into mine. My eyes widened. "I don't have to." He kissed me. I soon relaxed and slid my arms around his neck lacing my fingers through his soft black hair. His arms wrapped around me tighter and tighter as the minutes went by until my chest was against his. Then we were on the floor of the Gazebo kiss each other more furiously then before. His hand ran all over my back.

Before I knew it, I saw lights go out all over campus and people from the mall heading back to the dorms. It must be really late. Kaito didn't seem to care at all or even noticed for that matter. Honestly…at this point I really didn't care either.

After a while longer…no matter how much I was enjoying kissing Kaito, I knew we need to get up…or at least move to a new location. I pulled back and let out a heavy breath. So did Kaito.

"It's really late. We should go." I whispered.

"No fun." He sighed.

"Or at least move inside."

Kaito smiled deviously. "I like the way you think." I slid off his lap and grabbed my soda. I drank the last of it and then put it in the picnic basket. Kaito quickly shoved everything into the basket then got up. "I'll clean this up tomorrow." He got up and held his hand up to me. I smiled and took his hand. He helped me up then walked back to the house. When we got back no one up.

I looked at Kaito. "Where do you want to go? I'm sure both our rooms aren't empty."

"The bath then." He led me towards the hall. My eyes widened.

"No way!" I removed my hand.

"Bummer." He sighed.

"I'll check my room. Luka probably spent the night in Kiyoteru's room again." I pulled Kaito up the stairs and peeked into my room. Luka was asleep. I sighed and shut the door. Kaito pulled me to his room. His room was empty.

"Ted must be in Teto's room or something. Kaito pulled me inside and shut the door. I hugged him. He wasn't expecting that.

"Thanks for a great night." I said then smiled up at him. He chuckled and ruffled my hair. My eyes narrowed. "Don't treat me like a child!"

"Your are younger then me but that'd beside's the point." He kissed me gently. "Tonight isn't nearly over yet."

"You sappy idiot."

"You should talk less."

"So should you." I mumbled. Kaito lifted me into his arms like a baby. My eyes widened. I wasn't expecting that. "You don't think Ted will walk in do you?"

"I don't think so." He smiled deviously. "I locked the door."

"You bad boy" He set me down on the bed then, in the most attractive way I've ever seen, pushed me down onto the bed with a devious smile on his face.

His lips went to my ear. "You haven't even seen bad yet." He whispered. My cheeks turned red.

"You said you'd be good" I whispered.

"As much as I'd love to break that promise, I play nice…tonight anyways."

My looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Maybe I may let you break that promise…eventually."

"That dress isn't helping" he whispered. I nervously tugged at my dress. "You could take it off."

I rolled my eyes. "Ha ha, very funny." I looked around his room. It looked so much like a generic boy room. The foot ball posters. Trophies on the desks. A medium sized book case which is definitely Ted's. Kaito's not smart enough for a books. A couple of dirty shirts close on the floor. The beds weren't made and the drawers to the dressers were over flowing with close. Well Kaito's was. Ted's looked perfectly put away. On Kaito's desk (it was way to obvious whose things were whose), was a picture of his family.

"Is that your family?" I pointed at the frame. Kaito smiled.

"Yeah." He got up and grabbed the picture frame then handed it to me. I looked at the picture. Everyone seemed so happy. Kaito's mother really did look like him only she was shorter then him. His father looked a little like him too and had bandages over his eye. His little sister Momo had long pink hair and was holding on to Kaito's mother's leg. She was really cute. His older sister Ceoil was tall with short dirt blond hair and a big smile. She was making a peace sign and was giving Akaito bunny ears. Akaito had his arm around Kaito and they both were grinning like the idiots they are. Kaito's older brother had his arm around Ceoil's shoulders and was smiling happily. He had long black hair that was braided. He also was making a peace sign.

"What happened to your father?" I asked.

"Oh well when he was training in the mountains when Ron was a little kid, he got cut in the eye by some guy with a sword. We don't talk about it around him. Make's him uncomfortable."

"Aw, that really stinks." I looked at Kaito. He didn't look to much older then he was now. He looked attractive then too. I half smiled. I wish I had a family like that.

"Ok enough family time." Kaito said holding his hand out for the picture.

"So all of your parent's kids are adopted?" I asked.

"No, Ron's there real kid. After she had Ron, mom was in a car accident and she lost her ability to have kids. That's why they started adopting. Ceoil, Akaito and I were all from the same Orphanage. Momo came from a different one but close by. Maybe a few towns over."

"Wow. So Momo's parents didn't want here?"

"Momo's parents couldn't afford to keep her. Her parent's are starting to get more money now. They'd like to met her when she get's old enough to understand."

"That'll be an interesting day for her." I looked at Kaito. "What about Ceoil?"

"Her mom died in a car accident and her father was put into jail after killing some guy. The police took her to the Orphanage. She was only there about a month in a half though. She was about 8 then."

"You have a pretty interesting family."

"Yeah I guess I do." Kaito half smiled then put the frame back on the table.

"Have your parent's tried to track you down?"

"No" Kaito shook his head as if he was trying to shake the though from his head. "Even if they did, I wouldn't want to meet them. They dumped us on the steps of the Orphanage in a basket that barely held us both in there. Screw them."

"You'd think differently if they actually did track you down."

"Doubt it."

"If I asked you to meet them, would you do it?"

"No"

"Just because they were terrible to you doesn't mean you have to be terrible to them."

"I'm happy with my parents. Getting two more would be a handful."

I giggled. "I guess your right." Kaito looked out at the frame sitting on the desk. I grabbed his hand. He looked at my hand in his then looked at me. I smiled. Kaito stared at me in shock for a few seconds then slowly smiled at me. He gave me a quick kiss. "Kaito?"

"Hm?"

"We should do this again/" I smiled happily. Kaito smiled back and me and pulled me to him.

"I've got all the time in the world for you and your tiny boobs."

"Shut up your pervert" I mumbled. "You just have to make fun of my boobs don't you?"

"You set yourself up for it." His finger tips traced the edge of my dress. "You're just lucky I like your tiny boobs."

"Shut up you jerk" I mumbled then grabbed his hands. "Unlike you, I have work to do tomorrow." I crawled under the blanket and laid my head on his pillow. "I'm sleeping." His pillow smelt just like him. I smiled spread across my face.

"No fun." Kaito crawled in next to me. I wrapped my arms around his chest and rested my head on his shoulder. His arms slid around me tight warming me up immediately. He pulled the covers over my shoulders and turned out the light. He kissed my hair. "Good night."

"Night." I kissed him quickly then soon fell asleep wrapped in his arms and his sweet smell.


	7. Chapter 7 The Dance Of The Sad And Hurt

Chapter 7

The dance of the Sad

and the Hurt

I woke up to Kaito for the second day in a row. My mom would kill me if she knew I was sleeping with a guy every night. I smiled at him. My face dropped as I followed his hand down to my dress. His hand was on my boob. My eyes widened the narrowed. "You pervert!" I screamed.

Kaito's eyes shot open. "Huh?" I clawed his hand. "Ow! Damn! Let go! What the heck Miku?"

"Your hands on my boob you pervert!" I yelled. I slapped him.

"Sorry! I didn't realize! I was asleep after all! I didn't mean to! Damn! Let go!"

"Fine" I let go. "Quit making boob comments and lay off alright." I mumbled. He rubbed his cheek where I slapped him. I sighed. "Sorry"

"Make it up to me?"

I kissed him passionately. His arms slid tight around me and pulled me as close as possible. "You smell like a sweaty foot ball player" I whispered.

"And you smell like Ax."

"Whose fault is that?" I got up and smoothed my dress. "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Want me to help you?"

"Not in this life time you pervert."

Kaito got up as I was putting my shoes on. He wrapped his arms around me from behind me. "Stay a little while longer."

"The dance instructor will be here soon. I need to go."

"Alright." He sighed and spun me around. He gave me a short loving kiss. "I'll see you later." I smiled and left.

After three long hours of planning, we got a routine together. The dance instructor (Her names Akemi Wakana) made an amazing routine and it was really fun to work with her. After we finished Akemi and I gather everyone together.

"Everyone this is Akemi Wakana and she's our dance instructor. We just finished the routine planning so Akemi will work with everyone individually or in couples until she has to leave." I explained.

"I want to see it" Sora announced.

"The sooner you learn the steps, the sooner you can see the full routine." Akemi said. "Since your so enthusiastic about learning, you can go first." She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out of the room. Everyone laughed.

"Is it good Miku?" Teto asked.

"It's really good. During school, she'll be working on the second routine."

"But what about the other two if we make it that far that is?" Kiyoteru asked.

"By the time we need her, she'll be done with training for the movie thing she has to do so she'll just come back and make the next two routines." I explained.

"I'm next" Rin said excitedly. I smiled.

"Well if that's it, I'm gone" Dell got up.

"No, we need to begin to practice the songs. All this week were working on the routine. After that we need to learn the song. We only have so much time."

"Are we done now?"

I sighed. "Yes"

Dell left. Haku rolled her eyes. "More importantly, let's talk about parent's day. Whose coming this year?" Haku took a long swing of her Sake glass.

"My sister's coming again" Lily grumbled.

"Yes!" All the guys except Kiyoteru, Len and Piko yelled.

"Shut up you perverts" Lily hissed.

"My little sister and my older brother are coming" Gumi chimed in.

"My whole family's coming this year." Kaito said.

"I love your sister" Meiko said.

"You just like her because she drinks with you" Kaito pointed out.

"So true."

"Got that right" Haku agreed.

"My families coming" I said nervously.

"Woo! I want to see what man and women gave birth to that one!" Meiko cheered.

"My dad's dead Meiko" I said.

"I get to meet your mom right?"

"You really don't want to meet my mom" I said nervously.

"She probably awesome. One of those mom's that makes cookies or something" Haku said.

"Not specifically" I scratched the back of my neck.

"My older brother's coming" Luka said.

"So is mine" Kiyoteru mumbled.

"Mine too!" Teto shrieked.

"Is that everyone?" Haku asked.

"My families traveling that week" Rin sighed.

"My parent's are…forget it" Gakupo got up and left. Gumi sighed.

"And I thought he'd gotten over that already." Gumi looked at Lily who shook her head.

"What's going on?" Miki asked confused as she hugged Piko. For once Piko didn't care that Miki was strangling him.

"Gakupo's parents don't really care about him. They dropped him off here the first chance they got and left. The only time he ever sees his parents is when there dropping him off at another academy. Ever since he was old enough to go to school, he's been stuck at academies, never leaving. Even in the summer he's stuck at this academy." Gumi sighed. "He's not the only one that stay's here all summer."

"That's right, Meiko, Nero, Haku, and Dell stay here too." Ted agreed.

"I'm out" Nero walked away. Neru was gonna chase after him but Rin patted her arm and forced her back onto the couch.

"Back it up" Haku butted in. "My father's the head of this academy. I choose to stay here and so does Dell. Not like he really wants to go home anyways. Dell's parents are evil."

"How so?" Luka asked. She sat down on Kiyoteru's lap and examined the book he was reading. I think it was written in German when I peeked at it earlier.

"Well, Dell's mother got a divorce so she lives in America with her new husband whose such an ass. His mom isn't much better. She's such an alcoholic. I drink for fun. She drinks because she has to. She's so addicted that her ass hole of a husband has to make a lot of money to pay for her." Haku took a long drink of her Sake bottle then continued. "Dell's father is addicted to so many drugs I lost count. Plus he lives in the shittest apartment you can find in Japan. It smells like someone used the place for a bathroom and then left it rot. It looks like it too with all the trash all over the place. Then his father looks like he's been rolling in that garbage for years. Dell's here on a scholarship. He has the third best grades here. Under yours truly and Kiyoteru" Everyone looked at Kiyoteru who didn't look the slightest bit interested.

"That's so sad."

"Not as bad as Nero." Lily shook her head and continued "His parents passed away when he came to this school. The only reason he stay's here is because he has no where else to go. His parent's left him enough money to pay for him to stay here and pay for an apartment for a few months when he get's out of here."

"What about you Meiko?" I asked curiously. "Sorry if I'm prying"

"It's cool girl" Meiko took a long swing from her Sake bottle then started to explain. "My mom passed away about two minutes after I was born. The doctor's said if she gave birth to me she'd die but she didn't care. She wanted to have me anyways. My father is too sick to take care of me. He was diagnosed with cancer when I was 12 so I had to live with my Aunt and Uncle. I visit him time to time. They say they've almost figured out a way to cure him so he'll be up on his feet in about 3 years. I don't want to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's so I stay here. Not like it really costs much more for me to stay here anyways. My mom's retirement money pays for me to be here. By the time I'm out, most of that money should be gone."

"Aw, I'm sorry Meiko" I gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back. "Don't you worry about me. My Pa isn't dying yet. He's tough as a bull." Meiko made some air punches like she was boxer. "Beside's, he actually like's being in the hospital. He thinks' his nurse is sexy. I think he's probably gonna hook up with that chick as soon as he's aloud to leave the hospital." Meiko laughed. "Old pervert."

I giggled. "Well everyone has a much more interesting past then I thought."

"Miku, what happen to your father?"

"Yeah Miku. You said your Pa's dead right? How'd he die?" Meiko asked.

I got up and left without another word clutching my side where the scar my far gave me still remains. The second I was out of sight I heard Kaito get up.

"What's wrong with you guys? She was raped by her father!" Kaito yelled. Everyone was stunned into silence. I slid down the wall and sat there with my eyes wide. He told them.

"Miku" Neru said. I heard her get up and sprint up the stairs. When she saw me she ran over and hugged me crying. "I'm sorry Miku!" My eyes widened. "I'm sorry I asked! I won't ask again! I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

"But then…how'd he die?" Meiko asked. She had obviously given up on her Sake bottle.

"Her older brother shot him." Kaito said.

"Miku!" Meiko jumped up and ran up the stairs. Just like Neru, she also apologized and started crying. I was so stunned I couldn't even cry. He told them…everyone knows now…I didn't want them too…but I guess it's better they know now. I shook my head. Even now the pain of what my father did still hurts me. Even now the scar he gave me still hurts and get's worse when I remember.

"Miku" Haku said. She was standing in front of me. Without realizing I had silently started crying. Haku had put on the face of a military leader. "Get up." I weakly got up. "I want you to know that we back you up completely and we support you even if it's hard to believe from some people. When ever you need to talk. Were here for you. Were family here. Even when part of the family leave's, were still with you 100%."

I hugged her as silent tears fell down my face. "Thank you Haku" I whispered.

She smoother my hair. "Alright, calm down, we'll protect you now. Everything's gonna get better. I promise."

"I know" I whispered. Everyone soon joined in in a group hug which became more and more awkward. Eventually Meiko, Neru and I stopped crying and everyone began to disperse leaving Kaito and me. "Did you really have to tell them?"

"They would have asked anyways. It's better they know now then later. It'll save tears later." Kaito said.

"I guess your right." He slid into his arms. "Thanks for being there for me." I clutched his shirt. "Right now I just want…I want to be with you…if you don't mind." Kaito's eyes widened for a second then softened. He led me into his room. Ted took one look at me, got up and left without a word. I sat there in Kaito's arms until I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was early in the morning. Kaito was still asleep so I got up and sat down at his desk staring at the picture of his family. I smiled and picked up the frame. They just seemed so happy and Kaito just looks so cute. I smile and set it back down only to find a piece of paper behind where the frame sat.

I looked at Kaito who was still asleep. He'd be really angry if I read it but I couldn't help myself. I grabbed the piece of paper and opened it.

_Dear Kaito,_

_We've gotten a letter form your parents. They wish to meet you and Akaito. They also say that they understand if you don't want to meet them but they hope you will come and see them. I know when you were a kid you didn't want to see them but you've grown up a lot. I think it would be a good idea to see who your parents are. It's alright if you don't want too but I'd like you to at least visit the Orphanage. I can think of a lot of people who'd like to see you again. See how you've grown up. I wish you the best of luck._

_Love,_

_Sakura_

So when Kaito talked to me, he had already known his parent's wanted to see him and Akaito. I sighed and put the letter back. I really shouldn't have snooped but now that I know, I really want Kaito to see his parents. It would be good for him. I sighed. Obviously if I kept asking, he'd figure out eventually that I read that letter.

Speaking of which, who is Sakura. Probably one of the people who works at the Orphanage where Kaito was sent. I wonder if he's visited yet? I'd like to see it one day. I sighed. That probably won't happen though. I sighed and stared at the framed picture of Kaito's family. I can understand why Kaito doesn't want to see them. He's got such a nice family and he doesn't want to muck up what he has with adding two more parent's to the picture and muck it up. Maybe he doesn't want to hurt his mom if he goes to see them. Either way, Kaito doesn't want to go and I won't push him much further then I have already.

Suddenly, Kaito's hand slid onto my shoulder. I looked up at him. He half smiled. "Don't worry about me alright." He bent down and kissed me. "I'm alright."

"I know you are." I gently slid my hand down his cheek. He gave me a long and loving kiss then pulled away.

"We've got school to day so move that cute butt of yours and get ready."

"Alright Mr. Pushy." I got up and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you later."

"Hey, I'm still walking you to class." He pulled me close. "I'm not gonna leave my lady without some protection. I mean after the last couple of days we've had." I looked down at Kaito's bare chest only to see the cuts and bruises Rook had left him with. At least most of them were healing pretty nicely. He tilted my chin up and gave me a sweet kiss. "Run along, before I make you stay for a lot longer."

I smiled and headed for the door. "Shower, you smell like a sweaty guy."

"Thank babe" he called as I shut the door. Did he just call me babe? I rolled my eyes. He's such an idiot. I continued to my room and got ready for yet another day at Saezuru academy.


	8. Chapter 8 Pictures, Players And Pansies

Chapter 8

Strange Families

Before we knew it Akemi was gone and on to her next job. After plenty of practice for a week, we had all gotten down the moves and were practicing them together. That next week we practiced the songs and they sounded amazing. Before we knew it, it was parent's day and we were all waiting for our parent's to arrive at our house. Even Meiko, Nero, Dell and Gakupo were excited to see everyone even though no one was coming to see them.

"Hey Miku, what's your mom look like? I want to meet her first" Meiko asked.

"You'll know who she is when she walks in" I scratched the back of my neck nervously. I hope she didn't bring her Nata again. Last time she carried around her Nata, she nearly killed this one guy. I bit my lip. She probably did and then she's gonna kill Kaito like she almost did to that one guy she thought was my boyfriend in middle school.

Suddenly the doors flew open and in ran my mother with her two Nata's. I can't believe she did it again. As soon as she saw me she shrieked with happiness and hugged me tight careful not to cut me with her Nata.

"Miku! There you are!" She hugged me tighter. "You look so pretty and your uniform is adorable!"

"Mom did you have to bring your Nata" I whispered.

"Well of course I did!" she put her hands on her hips, still holding her Nata. "What if you were in some crazy situation like when you were 8 and you got beat up by that kid!"

"Hi Mrs. Hatsune. I'm Meiko." Meiko said with a smile. My mom looked Meiko over.

"She's cool?" Mom asked pointing at Meiko.

"Yeah mom." I chuckled.

"Yeah!" Mom hugged her. "So nice to meet you!" She pushed back to look at her. "Please call me Kiku!"

"Hi Mrs. Hatsune. I'm Kaito, Miku's boyfriend." Kaito said with a smile.

Mom glared at him and held her Nata against his neck. "You didn't take my daughter's virginity did you?" Mom hissed.

"Mom!" I yelled. "I'm still a virgin!"

Mom glared at him. "I don't like you." Mom removed her Nata from Kaito's neck still glaring at him.

"Miku!" Luna shrieked running into the house. She jumped into my arms.

"Hey kid-o. What you been up too?" I asked.

"I made this" she handed me a pipe cleaner flower. "It's for you."

"No way, really" I stuck it behind my ear. "How does it look?"

"Awesome!" I set her down. "Guess what? Guess what?"

"What?"

"Mommy says we can get ice cream later!"

"Well of course. I would have gotten you some ice cream anyways." I ruffled her hair. She smiled happily.

"Where's Kiyoteru?" a guy with red hair tied into a short pony tail asked. Kiyoteru groaned. That must be Kiyoteru's older brother Shou. "There he is" he ran over to his brother and put him in a head lock giving him a noogie as he laughed.

"Hi Shou" Kiyoteru mumbled.

"Get off you ass!" Luka hissed clawing his arm.

"There she is" Shou let go of Kiyoteru and slid his arm around her shoulders. "So tell me, what base are you guys on?"

"Shou!" Kiyoteru hissed.

"Buzz off you jerk" Luka hissed.

"Home run" Gakupo called.

"My man" Shou walked over and did some cool looking guy hand shake.

"Hey pig tails" Mikuo called. Mikuo and Tei had arrived. Tei waved excitedly from the door.

"Hey Mikuo" I sighed. Mikuo smiled and gave me a tight hug.

"Where's that guy you were telling me about?" Mikuo whispered.

"Blue hair, looks like an idiot." I answered.

"Was up dude?" Mikuo asked holding his hand up for a high five from Kaito. Kaito smiled and gave him a high five. "Nice score man."

"Pervert" I grumbled.

Tei gave me a hug. "Look how big you're getting. You look more and more like Mikuo every day."

"Thanks Tei." I sighed.

Tei smiled. "Oh and check this out." She slid her arm around her my shoulder, smiled big and took a picture. She looked at the picture happily. "I'm making a photo album! Isn't that exciting?"

"That's cool, how many pictures do you have so far?"

"One!" She clapped excitedly.

I laughed and hugged her. "You're too funny."

"Yeah! A complement!" She took another picture. I laughed. "Yeah! Picture number 2!"

"So Kaito, have you kissed my sister yet." Mikuo elbowed Kaito.

"Well of course." Kaito said. Mikuo and Kaito smiled like idiots.

"There so disgusting" I mumbled.

"You've got that right" Tei agreed with an impassive look on her face. "What are you smiling about?" Tei grabbed Mikuo by the collar.

"Relax, I'm just trying to get to know Miku's boyfriend." Mikuo said waving her off.

Tei stared at him impassively. "You sick bastard."

I slid my arms around Kaito's waist. Kaito smiled and slid his arm around my shoulders. Mom gave Kaito an _I'm watching you_ sign then walked away to meet everyone.

"Lily darling!" a girl with a blond pony tail sang walking into the room. She took her sun glasses off and placed them on her head. "There you are!" the girl ran over to Lily and gave her a hug.

"I like this place already" Mikuo said.

"One reason I look forwards to parent's day" Kaito agreed. They both smiled like idiots and gave each other a knuckle touch.

I punched Kaito in the gut. "You're such a pervert" I said impassively.

"Lily you look so pretty. You must have a boyfriend by now" the ponytailed blond chick asked.

"No Menne, I don't. Don't remind me" Lily mumbled.

"Aw, poor Lily. Don't you worry little sister, I've got you covered!"

"Menne, go away" Lily moaned sitting down on the couch as if she was too tired to stand. Menne smiled then spotted me.

"Ah! You're just simply adorable!" Menne shrieked. She ran over to me and examined me. "You're so cute! I could just eat you up! What's your name darling?"

"Miku" I said nervously.

"Oh no you don't Menne, no more hostages" Kaito said pulling me to him.

"Hands off my daughter you ruffian!" Mom yelled holding her Nata against Kaito's neck again.

"Mom can you get rid of your Nata please. Your gonna scare everyone and get arrested like at the gas station and that wedding and my 7th birthday and my 6th birthday and my 11th birthday."

"Boo" Mom moaned.

"I'll take those miss" Iku said nervously.

"Aw, how nice. Thank you." Mom gave Iku her Nata.

I sighed with relief…but all that relief quickly went away when I found Luna talking to Gakupo. "Hands off my little sister" I snapped grabbing my little sister and pulling her into my arms.

"Oh please Miku, I love children" Gakupo said innocently.

"Child rapist" I murmured under my breath.

"What a child rapist?" Luna asked.

"You don't need to know. Forget it" I assured her.

"Your sister's so cute!" Rin shrieked.

"Really?" Luna shrieked.

"Oh yes! You're so adorable! Almost as adorable as Len!" Rin was still clutching Len. Len sighed.

"Sissy, can I play with Rin?" Luna asked.

"Yes! Can we?" Rin shrieked.

"Sure, why not. Just don't dress her in creepy cosplay" I warned.

"Yeah!" Rin shrieked. She grabbed Luna's hand and ran up stairs with her dragging Len behind her. Len seemed unhappy but just before I lost sight of him, I saw him smile. I smiled. He's so cute.

"Kaito!" a girl shrieked. In came Ceoil. I remember seeing her in the picture. Ceoil ran over and hugged Kaito. "You smell like perfume! Have you been with a women Kaito? I just knew you were!" Ceoil shrieked.

"Ceoil" Kaito mumbled.

"Akaito!" Ceoil hugged Akaito tight.

"Get off Ceoil! You smell like cheap cologne and cheap perfume!" Akaito complained.

"You know you love me!"

I walked over to Kaito and slid into his arms. Ceoil smiled. "I knew it!" Ceoil ran back over to Kaito and me. "Your Miku right? Kaito said you were just a friend but I don't think so! I'm right aren't I?" Ceoil shrieked.

"Yeah, I'm Kaito's girlfriend." I said nervously. Ceoil hugged me. Akaito was right; she does smell like cheap cologne and perfume.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Ceoil shrieked.

"Ceoil, don't kill the poor girl." In walked Ron just like from the picture. He smiled and held his hand out to me. "I'm Ron, Kaito's older brother. It's nice to meet you finally Miku. Kaito has told me a lot about you."

"It's nice to meet you too. Kaito says you're a doctor in America. That's really cool." I said.

"It is." He smiled. "You should come visit one day and be my nurse. It would be a lot of fun."

"Uh no" Kaito said pulling me away from Ron.

"No fun" Ron said sadly.

"Akaito!" Momo shrieked as she ran over to Akaito and gave him a hug. Akaito smiled and put her on his shoulders. Momo smiled happily. Then in came Kaito's parents. Just like Kaito said, Kaito's father has bandages over his eye.

"Kaito" Kaito's father said. Kaito let go of me and walked over to his father. "You've been working on your training?"

"Yes of course. I've mastered the move you showed me last year." Kaito said.

"Very good. I'll be expecting you master the next set by the end of summer."

"Of course."

"Oh Taito! You can't walk over to your son and give him a hug?" Kaito's mother hugged Kaito tight. "You look good and you smell clean! Are you looking so good for a girl maybe?"

"Mom" Kaito complained. Akaito walked over to his parents and set Momo down. Momo hugged Kaito happily. Kaito smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. Kaito really does have a happy family. They all seem so loving and happy. It must be nice to have such a happy family.

Mom slid her arm around my shoulder. "I still don't like that boy." Mom half smiled. "But if you like him I guess I can deal with it"

I smiled. That means a lot coming from my mom. I looked at Mikuo and Tei who were talking to Meiko and Haku. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Suddenly the doors flew open. "I am back again my darlings!" A guy with green hair said.

"Same old Mathieu" Haku mumbled.

"I see we have some new ladies." Mathieu pulled Neru off the couch and dipped her over his knee. "Vous êtes si belle. S'enfuir avec moi mon chéri."

"What did he say?" I asked Gumi.

Gumi sighed. "Translation, you are so beautiful. Run away with me my darling" Gumi groaned and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well! That is…! I don't – "Neru looked so scared and nervous and on top of that her face was pink.

Nero's eyes narrowed. "Back off man!" Nero pulled Neru over to him. She clutched hold of him like a child clutching hold of its mother.

Mathieu sighed. "Une autre femme belle volée loin de moi! Quelle tristesse?" Mathieu placed his hand over his face. "Mais je ne resterai pas liés par une seule femme!" He held a hand out to everyone. "Venez à moi mes dames bien-aimé!"

"Gumi" Haku sighed.

Gumi sighed. "Translation, Another beautiful women stolen away from me. How sad? But I will not stay tied down by one women. Come to me my beloved ladies."

"Good luck with that Mathieu" Haku chuckled.

"I'd take a crake at him but he's just so pathetic" Lily sighed.

"Please do" Gumi begged.

"Little sister, you are so mean to me" Mathieu sighed dramatically placing his hand on his heart.

"Shut up you incompetent fool" Gumi mumbled.

Mathieu's face fell into a sad face. He looked like he was about to cry but Gumi didn't seem fazed by it. "Pourquoi Gumi? Pourquoi êtes-vous si méchant avec ton frère aimant?"

"Translation, Why Gumi? Why are you so mean to your loving brother?" Gumi rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"I'm a beautiful women" Neru whispered to Nero.

"The most beautiful" Nero answered tilting her chin up. Neru blushed but she didn't seem the slightest bit nervous. It seems that all that nervousness goes away when she has Nero by her side. She gave him a small smile. Nero smiled back and kissed her quickly. Neru's face turned bright pink and she looked away from everyone in embarrassment. I giggled.

Mathieu's eyes fell on me. He quickly pulled me into his arms then placed one hand against my cheek. "Une autre des belles femmes! Mon jour de chance! Belle fille, va-tu être mon amant? Nous allons voir mon cher aux cheveux bleus magnifiques! Puis-je voler un baiser d'une si belle fille!" He placed one finger to my lips. "Je dois recadrer pour regarder beaucoup! Seuls, nous sera mon amour!"

"Gumi" Haku sighed.

Gumi groaned. "Translation, Another beautiful women. My lucky day. Beautiful girl, will you be my lover? We shall see my dear with beautiful blue hair. May I steal a kiss from such a beautiful girl? I must reframe for to many watch. Alone we shall be my love."

"Eh?" I shrieked.

"Oh, I believe I like this guy" Mom said looking Mathieu over.

"Mom!" I shrieked.

"Come my dear! I must steal you away!" Mathieu grabbed my hand and began to lead me away from everyone but Kaito stopped him.

"Watch it Mathieu. That's my girl, not yours."

"I guess I can not have any of these lovely ladies. How saddening." Mathieu sighed.

"Try Ceoil, she's single" Kaito said.

"More beautiful women!" Mathieu sang.

I looked up at Kaito. "You looked rather eager to go away with him" Kaito said looking down at me suspiciously.

"EH?" I shrieked.

"Just kidding" Kaito pulled me into his arms.

"You such a jerk" I mumbled into his shirt as I hugged him.

"So you tell me" He sighed then tilted my chin up and gave me a quick kiss.

Haku and Meiko whistled. "Oh shut up" I sighed.

"How romantic!" Ceoil shrieked.

"Hi everyone! I'm back and I found my brother! Isn't that great?" Teto sang pulling a big guy with spike hair, who looks like a bad boy, in with her. I hadn't even noticed she had left.

"Hey everyone." The red haired guy said.

"That's Karasu, Teto's older brother." Kaito whispered.

"Looks like the only person missing is my idiot brother" Luka sighed. She got up from the couch. "I'll find him." Luka left. Everyone began talking again.

Kaito's father walked over to Kaito and I. I looked up at him nervously. "You are Miku, correct?"

"Uh yes sir" I said quickly.

Kaito's father looked at Kaito. Kaito seemed to bracing himself for the worse. "She's pretty."

"Thank you sir." I said. Kaito sighed with relief.

"Glad to see you're settling down with such a sweet girl. I expected some big busted girl." Kaito's father said.

"Dad" Kaito mumbled.

"Just like your mother."

"Dad!" Kaito complained.

Kaito's mother joined us. "Hello Miku! I'm Kaiko Shion!" she hugged me. "It's so nice to meet you!" She pushed back to look at me. "You're so pretty! How do you get your hair so soft?"

"Mom" Kaito complained.

"Special conditioner" I answered.

"Really?" Kaiko shrieked.

"Akaito" Kaito's father said. Akaito looked up from talking to his little sister and joined us. "Where's that girl you were telling me about?"

"Meiko" Akaito called. Meiko looked at him. "Come here."

"You come here. I don't come when you beckon me. I am an independent women!" Meiko announced.

"You tell him Meiko" Haku encouraged her.

"I like you Meiko" Mom said.

"Mother" I mumbled.

"Just for a second" Akaito complained. Meiko sighed and walked over to him.

"For the record, I came over here because I wanted to. Not because you called me so there" Meiko crossed her arms.

"Meiko this is my father" Akaito said.

"Hi sir, it's very nice to meet you. Akaito tells me you're a master of various forms of Martial arts. I find that very cool. I happen to be a red belt in Karate. Maybe you can teach me something" Meiko said with a smile.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Meiko."

Meiko smiled then looked at Akaito and glared at him. "Why can't you be so polite? You're always so mean to me" Meiko began to pout.

"Yeah ok. You're the one that hits me" Akaito mumbled also pouting.

"Pansy" Kaito mumbled.

"Shut up!" Akaito snapped.

Kaito laughed. Akaito laughed too.

I sighed. "Idiots" I mumbled. My mother walked over. Oh no, please don't do anything stupid mom!

"Hi, I'm Kiku Hatsune. You must be Kaito's parents." Mom said with a smile.

"Hi Kiku. I'm Kaiko and this is my husband Taito" Kaiko said with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. I'm assuming that we'll be seeing a lot of each other" mom said.

"I'm sure we will" Taito said. I bit my lip. Please don't go crazy mom.

"Let's get away before my mom goes crazy" I whispered to Kaito.

"Not just yet. I can tell your mon doesn't like me so I need to fix that." Kaito whispered back.

"My mom hates most men anyways. Your not gonna change her mind." I whispered. "Beside's, she says she fine if I date you."

"Really?" he whispered. I nodded.

"Then were in the clear" He whispered back.

"Everyone, please join me in the kitchen for some snacks and drinks" Iku said with a smile. Everyone began to head into the kitchen. Just as Kaito and I were entering the kitchen, the doors flew open.

"Get in here you dumbie. I told you were everything was in highly detailed directions. How can you possibly get lost?" Luka complained.

"Sorry sis" a pink haired guy said. Luka must have found her brother. I believe Luka told me his name was Aoirei.

"I'll be right there" I told Kaito. He nodded and continued inside. I walked over to Luka and Aoirei.

"Hey Luka." I said with a smile.

"Miku, this is my brother Aoirei the idiot life guard. Aoirei, this is my roommate Miku." Luka introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Miku" Aoirei said. He smiled. I smiled back.

"Come on, there food in the kitchen." I said.

"Man do I love Iku" Luka sighed. "I'm starving." Luka and I laughed as we entered the kitchen and slowly warmed up to everyone.


	9. Chapter 9 Can't Stop Lovin You

Chapter 9

Your just so cute I could die

"Isn't this exciting Miku! I get to stay a full night here and everything!" Mom shrieked waving her Nata in the air.

I sighed. "I'll be happy about it when you put those away. If you keep carrying them around, the police are going to force you into a mental institution and then either me or Mikuo is gonna have to take care of Luna."

Mom let down her Nata. "I know but…Nata …they make me feel safe…I don't want to give them up."

"Then at least put them in cases or something."

"Ok! Whatever makes you happy Miku!" Mom hugged me. I sighed. I hadn't seen Luna or Momo all day. They had been with Rin and Len all day and come to think of it, I haven't seen them either.

Anyways since everyone is spending the night, we decided that the girls get the theater and the guys get the living room.

"So tell me girls." Mom said excitedly. "What's the deal with Kaito and Miku?"

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Totally in love" Meiko answered. Apparently Meiko and Haku are mom's new best friends.

"I believe that's my decision thank you!" I yelled.

"Haven't you said that you love him? You've been dating for three months or something like that." Haku asked.

"Well…I guess…I guess I do." I blushed. Haku whistled. "Oh shut up" I snapped. I crossed my arms. "But I'm not gonna tell him. Kaito just love's to make fun of me so he's gonna have to say it first."

"But Kaito's an idiot!" Lily yelled.

"Which is why it's gonna be a while." I bit my lip. "And I don't mind waiting." I blushed again. "Kaito's worth waiting for."

"Aw" everyone said together.

"She is right though. My son is an idiot" Kaiko said. She had hung out with me all day and she is a lot of fun. Ceoil says and I quote _your just so cute I could die!. You're officially my new best friend ever_! So Ceoil had set her sleeping bag next to Kaiko but was sitting on my sleeping bag with a smile on her face. "But he's smart enough to know that you're exactly what he needs." Kaiko smiled. "You have my approval." Kaiko gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back.

"I find Kaito to be very sketchy and stupid. He's also to close to my daughter for my likings but then again Miku seems a lot happier then before so I guess he can have my approval as long as he doesn't kiss her in front of me ever." Mom held up her Nata. "If he does, I'll cut his little neck."

"I agree completely" Kaiko said with a smile.

"Mom! Mrs. Kaiko!" I shrieked.

"Kaito and Miku have the best parents ever!" Meiko said with a smile.

"See Miku. I'm not as embarrassing as you think?" mom said with a smile.

"That's because they weren't at my Birthday parties from age 4 – 14" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"But your 13th birthday wasn't that bad!" Mom pointed out.

"Mom, you set the cake on fire, sliced two tables in half, broke a vase and knocked Mikuo out in which he almost drown in the punch bowl! How was that not terrible?" I yelled.

"Oh yes, I forgot about that part!"

"What? The part about Mikuo almost dying or the cake being set on fire!" I yelled.

"Yes that one!" Mom sang. I groaned and dropped my face into my pillow. Everyone laughed. "It seems I've worn her out as always!" Mom laughed.

"I love you Kiku! You're a riot!" Meiko laughed and slid her arm around mom's shoulders. They laughed together.

"I feel weak" I mumbled into my pillow.

"Lily darling! I found the ice cream!" Menne sang walking into the room.

Lily groaned. "Damn, I thought we were out of ice cream. Iku must have restocked"

"Here you are Lily darling!" Menne handed her a bowl and ice cream.

"So Gumi, how's Gakupo?" Luka asked. She had taken a spot next to her earlier. Now I know why.

"Yes, how is your relationship with that idiot?" Lily asked trying to ignore her sister. Lily should have asked for something harder to find.

"Well…I guess…better. Gakupo's been taking care of me…and changing my bandages." Gumi blushed.

"You let him change your bandages?" Haku yelled.

"More then once too?" Teto yelled. "Even I think that's inappropriate!"

"Well…it's not like he hadn't seen them before already." Gumi blushed bright pink. "I'm not a virgin as of a few months ago. He does care for me. I see that now…when he saw me all beaten up…he was so angry…and he took extreme care of me…more then he's ever done for me."

"You go girl" Ceoil said giving her a thumbs up.

"Since you've lost your V card…" Haku looked at her excitedly. "How as it? Was it good?"

"Haku!" Gumi shrieked with her face red.

"It's a simple question. Beside's, who are we gonna tell. What happens in the theater, stays in the theater."

"Well…how can I tell? It's my first time!" Gumi yelled now extremely embarrassed.

"Boo. Only once. Gakupo's lost his touch." Haku sighed.

"He was…good…" Gumi blushed. Haku whistled again and then everyone laughed.

"I miss my Piko" Miki moaned hugging herself. "I have nothing adorable to hug." She looked at Gumi. "Sit" she order. Gumi sighed and sat down next to Gumi. Miki shrieked happily and hugged Gumi tight. Gumi giggled and then smiled.

"So Haku, what are you and Dell gonna do when you graduate?" Luka asked.

"Well of course Dell and I are going to remain here. I've arranged for my father to let me become an advisor here and Dell's gonna free load off me."

"Dell's an idiot." Lily sighed.

"What about you Lily?" Miki asked as she smoothed Gumi's hair.

"I'm not sure. I guess I'll stay here too. I can become a manager at one of the stores and live here. It's not like anyone wants to move in here anyways." Lily shrugged.

"I'm bored now. Let's go peek on the guys. It's our turn now" Meiko announced. "Let's do it!" mom announced.

"I'm staying here." Miki announced.

"Yeah me too." Lily said.

"I guess I'm not going anywhere" Gumi said then laughed.

"I think I'll remain here. I did promise to braid Luka's hair." Kaiko said with a smile. Luka smiled back.

"I still haven't gotten to know this one" she pointed at Neru who shrieked.

"You don't have to stay here on my behalf!" Neru shrieked.

"Let's go ladies." Mom said. Meiko, Haku, Tei, mom and I slid out of the room and crept down the hall until we were underneath the stair case listening to the guys.

"So that makes my 37th nurse" Ron said proud of himself. Haku rolled her eyes.

"You're a god man" Gakupo said giving him a high five.

"Oh yes I know" Ron said still proud of himself.

"Now that I think about it, Miki must miss me. I'll go join her." Piko said.

"Sit your ass down" Sora ordered. Piko sit back down.

"So Kaito, what have you done with Miku?" Ron asked expectantly.

"After a story like that, I'm not even bothering with you." Kaito sighed.

"Oh come on man. You haven't said anything about you and Miku." Akaito said elbowing him.

"Miku's a little angry with me so being quiet may make her less pissed."

"She's not even here."

"Doesn't matter."

"Come on man!" Ron complained.

"Fine fine." Kaito groaned. "She's still a virgin."

"Boo!" Ron yelled.

"After what her father did, I'm not gonna even try. At least not now. She doesn't trust me enough yet."

"True, Miku is a emotional wreck" Mikuo agreed. "Go ahead and do whatever you want to my sister but I'd give it another month or two. She tends to warm up to people as time goes by."

"I've noticed that." Kaito said.

"So you love her?" Piko asked.

Kaito chuckled. "A lot but sometimes she's just so distant it's hard to tell if she feels the same way."

"She does. You guys have been together for a few months right? She would have dumped your ass by now if she doesn't" Ron said.

"I'm not so sure." Kaito sighed.

"Trust me, I've hung out with the girls more then all of you, she does. Don't worry about it" Piko tapped his chin with his finger. "You should tell her." Piko smiled. "Miku likes to bottle up her feelings. I'm sure she's just waiting for you to say something."

Haku elbowed me. I rolled my eyes. Meiko had to cover Haku's mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Miku's honestly a scaredy cat when it comes to men since mom always chase's them off. Now that mom's gone, she's slowly opening up. It's been a while since I've seen her so happy and she seems twice as happy with you. If that's not an answer to your question, I'm not sure what is." Mikuo crossed his arms. "It's the same with all women." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So Akaito how's Meiko and you doing?" Shou asked.

"That women is gonna kill me" Akaito answered.

"Damn right I will" Meiko whispered. I elbowed her. She nodded and stopped talking.

"She may abusive and sassy but she's a lot of fun" Akaito continued. "I'd say…things are good."

"You guys have made out at least right?" Ron asked.

"Well duh. That was like the second night here"

"That's my brother." Rin gave him a high five.

"Men are so disgusting" Haku whispered.

"Well now I know how Dell feels when Haku beats him up" Akaito laughed.

"Shut up" Dell mumbled.

"I hear your still gonna be here after you graduate" Piko said.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere without Haku and Haku wants to stay here. So I'll stay here too." Dell shrugged. "What can I say, she may be abusive, always drunk, crazy and beyond smarter then I am but despite that, I do love her."

"I knew it" Haku whispered.

"Nice man" Mikuo gave him a high five.

"Plus she's good in bed too" Dell added.

"Yeah!" the guys cheered. Haku rolled her eyes.

"I agree" Sora added.

"I still hate you for that" Dell mumbled.

"Not my fault I dated her before you did" Sora shrugged.

"What about you and Lily?" Nero asked.

"What about her? I don't care" Sora shrugged.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gakupo sighed. "She may never show her feelings but she's openly showed them to you plenty of times and you just say something stupid. You need to learn to pay attention to women Sora."

"Your one to talk!" Sora snapped.

"I may jump from women to women but I do listen to them and women always want guys to figure stuff out instead of just telling us what they want. If you watch and listen you figure out things pretty quickly."

"So what do you think about Lily?"

"Well like I said, she rarely shows any positive feelings but when she does she defiantly likes you. Didn't you see how upset she was when you guys got hurt?"

"She was upset?" Sora asked.

"You idiot" Kaito sighed. "Even I picked that up. Everyone was upset but no one was more upset then Lily. Haku told me later that she went upstairs and cried after she left. Plus when Miku yelled your name Lily ran over and nearly had a heart attack staring at the slashes on your back."

"And then later in the game room, instead of Miku changing your bandages, Lily insisted on it." Gakupo added.

"I…wouldn't have guessed" Sora said.

"Idiot" Kiyoteru said from his arm chair.

"Shut up!" Sora snapped. "What about you Kiyoteru?"

"None of your business" Kiyoteru answered.

"Aw come on little man!" Shou said giving him a noogie.

"Get off!" Kiyoteru yelled. Shou laughed and let go. "Luka and I are long beyond a simple relationship." Kiyoteru adjusted his glasses. "That's all I'll say"

"And I though you were heartless" Shou said with a smile.

"Shut up" Kiyoteru sighed flipping a page in his book.

"I've heard enough" I whispered. Mom nodded.

"If your gonna listen in on our conversations ladies, you could at least join us" Taito said. Our eyes widened as the guys turned towards the stair case.

"Damn you Taito!" Haku yelled. "Abort!" Haku grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Go go go!" Mom yelled pulling Meiko and Tei a long with her.

After an hour in the theater we began to watch a movie as everyone began to fall asleep. After almost everyone was asleep Kaito walked in. He waved for me to join him. I got up and followed him out of the room. When he shut the door and turned to me, his eyes were angry. My eyes widened as he grabbed my hand.

"I can't believe you did that Miku!" he growled.

"You did the same thing to me remember." I snapped back. "I know I shouldn't have…but…I had to know." I shut my eyes. "I don't regret it."

He hugged me as my eyes widened. "Miku" he kissed my hair. "I love you." I gasped. I already knew he did but just hearing him say it was so much different. Happy tears fell form my eyes. "I love you so much Miku."

I clutched his shirt. "I love you too." I looked up at him. "I love you Kaito." I kissed him. His arms slid tight around me. "Come on" I whispered. I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" he asked as I went up the steps.

"No place special. Just a place to be alone." We eventually reached my room. I unlocked the door and walked in pulling Kaito with me. I shut the door then turned to him. "I love you Kaito." I grabbed his hands and smiled up at him. "So…if you want…we can do what ever you'd like." It took at least 3 minutes before Kaito put two and two together.

"Oh...oh!" He chuckled. "I guess I'm not good at reading women like Gakupo." He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"You're an idiot." I sighed. I leaned against the wall.

"But I'm your idiot." He gave me a quick kiss. "The idiot that you love."

"Your making me consider taking it back."

Kaito laughed and ran his hand down my cheek. "I use to think that when you said you didn't love me you meant it." He grabbed my hands. "And I was worried that you'd get rid of me eventually." He smiled. "So when you said that you love me."

I kissed him. "It made you happy?"

"More then you'll ever know Miku."

"Then…"

"I've known that I loved you from the day I met." He pulled me to him. "And I've waited a long time to finally get the chance to love you." He smiled deviously. "In every way that I can."

"You make everything sound disgusting, you know that right?"

"Yeah yeah, I know. I'm an idiot."

"No." I smiled. "You're an ass."

Kaito laughed and lifted me into his arms like a baby. "Don't hold back alright?"

"I don't have to." I smiled again. "Piko and Mikuo say I bottle up my feelings and I do. I know I do and it's my defense from getting hurt by people." I kissed his cheek. "But ever since I told you about my father…I've never bottled my feelings with you."

"Expect you wouldn't tell me you love me" he mumbled.

"Shut up. Be happy we don't have to struggle to get a bed room."

"You make things sound skeevy."

"You're the skeevy one" I countered.

"Maybe but that's why you love me."

"No, I love you because you're an idiot." I hugged him. "And for some stupid reason I can't get enough of it."

"I love you Miku." He whispered.

"I love you Kaito."

The next morning, I awoke to the sound of running water. Luka was in the bathroom. My eyes widened as I looked underneath the blanket. Oh no.

"Relax, I'm not looking" Luka said. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her uniform. "I'm going to Kiyoteru's room if you need me." She smiled. "But I'm sure you won't need me with that in your bed." Luka gave me a thumbs up as she walked out of the room.

I smiled and snuggled against Kaito which woke him up. He smiled and kissed my hair. "Good morning love."

"Don't even think of calling me love now. That just sounds too much like Gakupo."

"I heard that line in a move once. I figured it fit" He shrugged.

I sighed. "Only you Kaito. Only you."

"You love me remember?'

"Oh I remember." I blushed a little. "In every way possible huh?"

He smiled deviously. "I kept my promise."

"I know." I giggled.

Kaito laughed. "You're so cute."

"Shut up." I gave him a kiss. "I'm hungry. Let's get breakfast."

"Fine but you have to sit on my lap like Neru does."

"When hell freeze over."

"Boo!" Kaito complained.

"Be happy with what you get." I sat up. "I almost forgot." I blushed. "I was a little busy and I forgot to ask how your cuts are healing?"

"Fine thanks to my little nurse." He gave me quick kiss. "Come on, before I keep you here for a lot longer."

"I may just let you."

"Don't things like that" He looked at me. "You're tempting me aren't you?"

"Just a little." I got up and began to get dressed in fresh close. Kaito opened one of my drawer's. "Wear this one." He held out my black panties.

"Pervert!" I yelled. I punched him in the arm as hard as I could.

Kaito laughed. "What? I don't get to pick what I like!"

"No you don't!" I grabbed the panties out of his hand and put them on. "Stay out of my drawers!" He held out a black bra. My eyes narrowed as he laughed. I snatched the bra from him.

"And I thought you were an A"

"Shut up you ass." I put my bra on.

"Put on something sexy." He said putting his boxer shorts on. "If you're picking out my clothing then I'm picking out yours."

"Don't tell me you're going to pick out my boxers for me?" He chuckled.

"I like plaid" I announced. I walked over to the closet and pulled a flowery dress my mom had gotten me for my birthday last year. I put it on. "Cute."

"Thanks." I modeled it. "Is this sexy enough for you?"

"Not even." He got up. "If you want sexy." He looked in my closet. "Put this on" he held out the dress Luka had given me. "I bet you were just thinking about how sexy I looked in that when you said I looked good."

"Yeah" he sighed.

"You're an ass."

"So you tell me."

I hit him then slid a pair of black flats onto my feet. "Get dressed."

"I'm not sexy enough for you?" Kaito asked modeling his boxer's. I laughed and slid into his arms. "You're more then enough sexy." I traced his abs with my finger tips. "Any girl dreams of dating a guy with rock hard abs."

"Do they now." He smiled. "Then I'm hot stuff right?"

"Well duh" I kissed him. "And you're all mine."

"If it were any other girl I'd hate it." He held my face in his hands. "But hearing it from you makes me happy."

"Good now get dressed" I ordered.

"Miku!" mom sang.

Kaito's eyes widened. He quickly got dressed. "Where's my shirt?"

I blushed. "Over there" I pointed at the lamp. It was hanging on it. Kaito smiled deviously as he put his shirt on. "Quit smiling you jerk." I opened the door. "Hi mom"

"Guess what?" mom shrieked. She glared at Kaito. "Why is he in your room alone with you?"

"What mom?"

"Haku says she got us permission to go to the beach!"

"Really?" I shrieked.

"Yep." Mom glared at Kaito and gave him a I'm watching you sign.

Kaito smiled. "Hi Mrs. Hatsune."

"I don't like you." Mom announced.

"I know" Kaito sighed.

"Mom" I moaned.

"Your in the clear for now boy but if you even kiss my daughter when were at the beach, I'll cut your lips off with my Nata. You feel me"

"I feel you Mrs. Hatsune"

"Good" Mom crossed her arms. "Get dressed. Were leaving in an hour and I want to work on my tan." Mom walked over to my dresser and looked around in my drawer. "Wear this one." She held out a one piece bathing suit. "Less to look at" Mom left with a slam of my door.

"Well I know what I'm not gonna wear." I tossed the bathing suit onto my bed and pulled out my blue poka dotted bikini.

"That's hot" Kaito said pulling me to him.

"Shut up." I elbowed him then put my bikini back and picked a black one instead.

"Hotter" Kaito announced.

"Shut up." I mumbled as I put it on then slid my dress over top.

"So are you gonna dress me now."

"You're a big boy" I walked over to the door and grabbed the door knob. "Beside's, I'd rather take your close off then put them on."

"Now who sounds like Gakupo?" He said as he followed me out. I laughed as we walked down the hallway hand in hand with a smile on our faces.


	10. Chapter 10 I Love Melted Ice Cream

Chapter 10

I Love Melted Ice Cream

"Yeah! Were almost there!" Rin shrieked.

"Yeah!" Luna and Momo shrieked. Rin hadn't taken Luna and Momo out of her sight all morning. She loves kids to much. Come to think of it, she didn't let Len out of her sight either. She sat in a seat with Len with her arms around him as always. Momo and Luna sat in front of them bouncing up and down excitedly. I sat with Kaito with my arms around him and his arms around me.

"I'm watching you boy" mom said giving him the I'm watching you sign again. She sat behind us staring very intensely at us. Kaito looked a little uncomfortable.

"Shut up mom" I mumbled. "He's my boyfriend. Deal with it. Can't you be a little more laid back about this like Mikuo?" We all looked at Mikuo who sat with Tei in the back of the bus. He was talking to Akaito and Shou who were laughing. Tei seemed happy all snuggled up with Mikuo even if he wasn't really paying attention to her.

"Because!" Mom looked at me then Kaito then back at me. "You two look different."

"I agree." Meiko said. She was sitting with my mom. "You seem to be happier." Meiko looked at Kaito. "You too."

"You didn't take advantage of my daughter did you?" Mom grabbed Kaito by the collar.

"No Mrs. Hatsune." Kaito said quickly. Mom glared at him but let go.

"I just had a lovely dream that's all." I hugged myself and blushed.

"Don't want to know" Mom sighed. "What about you boy?" She glared at Kaito again.

"Miku brought me ice cream" Kaito said happily.

"Just as I thought" Mom said crossing her arms and leaning back against her seat. "He's an idiot."

I just remembered that ice cream is Kaito's favorite food. I should get him some later. I'm sure he'd be super excited about it. Ice cream is probably the best present I could get him.

"I forgot to ask. Miku, do you know how to swim?" Kaito asked.

"Well of course. I had to learn so I could teach Luna…and my mom." I giggled.

"Shut up!" mom hissed.

"And I was hoping I'd get to watch you try to swim" Kaito snickered.

I punched him in the chest. "Shut up."

"Miku!" Kaiko shrieked from the seat across from us. "It's the beach!" Everyone began to look around and saw the beach come into view. The bus driver pulled into a parking space then Haku stood up.

"Now listen carefully!" Haku crossed her arms across her chest. "Everyone will sit together on the beach. Don't go anywhere without my permission and everyone must be back at the bus by 8 o'clock." Haku stepped aside. "Now please enjoy the beach."

"Beach party!" Rin shrieked. "Come on Len! Let's go swimming!" Rin dragged Len off the bus.

"Yeah! Let's go Momo!" Luna shrieked. They ran off the bus. I giggled and got up.

"Hey! Twin # 2! I want to go to the beach damn it! Get your sexy ass down here!" Mieko yelled. Akaito sighed and got up.

"Twin #1! Move your sexy ass off the bus!" I yelled.

"And I thought Meiko was a bitch" Kaito said then chuckled.

"Shut up you ass" I snapped. He laughed as we walked off the bus.

"I've got the umbrella!" Rin sang running to the beach. We all unpacked the bus then set up our stuff on the beach.

Most of the guys ran into the water except Len, Piko, Taito and Kaito. Meiko of course joined them and so did Haku. Even my mom joined them. I was shocked mom would leave me alone with Kaito.

I sat under the umbrella in Kaito's arms. Rin hugged Len under the second umbrella with a smile. Miki sat with Rin and Len hugging Piko to death. Lily laid out her towel and then lied down. Menne lied down next to her on Lily's towel which more then a little pissed Lily off.

Neru laid her towel down and began to put on massive amounts of sunscreen. Luna and Momo sat in the sand making a sand castle with some toys mom had brought. Gumi eagerly began to blow up a beach ball and Teto watched with anticipation.

"Does anyone want to play Volley ball?" Teto shrieked.

"Me!" Rin shrieked.

"Me too!" Miki shrieked.

"I guess I'll play too" Piko sighed.

"I'm in!" Len added.

"Well um…I don't know" Neru said nervously.

"I'll play" I added.

"Me too" Kaito said with a smile. I smiled up at him.

"Oh! I want to play!" Kaiko shrieked.

"Miku, may I speak to you for a moment?" Taito asked. I nodded and got up. Kaito sighed as I left.

"Is there anything wrong Mr. Shion?" I asked as we began to walk up the beach.

"My son is becoming a master of Martial arts as you must know" Taito said.

"Well of course. Kaito's been working hard on learning that technique thing. I've been watching. He's very skilled."

"You are becoming a distraction"

"How so?"

"You've been getting in the way of his training. He should have mastered that in a month, instead it took him three."

"But…I haven't been taking up a lot of Kaito's time. Kaito's been working and preparing for the competition."

"Competition?"

"Yes, the Saezuru academy's singing contest."

"I sent Kaito here because Kaiko talked me into it. Our agreement was for him to continue his training. He's been slacking and you've been a direct cause of that."

"I don't think Kaito feels that way. I don't mean to be a distraction but I do want to be with Kaito. There is time for Martial arts and a time for love and I believe Kaito has easily balanced both along with his job and practicing for the contest. If you ask me, Kaito's already got a lot to do without learning another new set. It's hard to balance so much."

"Then why don't you subtract yourself from the equation."

My eyes narrowed. "Now hold on a second." I glared at him. "I love Kaito and I'm not gonna break up with him because you tell me to. I'd rather die then do such a thing. I'm sure you feel the same way about Mrs. Shion."

"Fair enough." Taito crossed his arms. "Remember this Miku; Kaito is still a student of Martial arts. If he keeps slacking, I'm holding you responsible."

"Yes sir" I bowed slightly. Taito began to walked back towards everyone. I quickly followed.

"So you love my son?"

"Very much sir."

He half smiled. "I've never seen Kaito so happy." His smile faded. "But he must focus on Martial arts if he plans to take over my Dojo."

"Well of course sir. He does have plenty of time to master the sets though."

"There is only so much time Miku."

"That may be true but I believe that it's Kaito's choice, not yours." I looked up at the beach. Everyone had started playing volleyball. Kaito seemed to be enjoying himself. I smiled.

"We'll see." Taito walked up to the court where Kaiko sat smiling on the side lines. I sighed and followed him up to the court.

"Miku!" Kaito said grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Eh?" I yelled. "What the hell Kaito? Put me down!"

Kaito laughed as he carried me towards the water. "You look dry Miku! I think you need a dip!"

"No! I'm still wearing my ribbons damn it!" I yelled kicking and flailing around trying to get free. Kaito laughed as he charged into the water. "Don't you dare!" Kaito lifted my above his head. "Am I really this light?" Kaito tossed me into the water. I flailed to stand up. When I finally touched the sand I clenched my hands into fists. "Kaito, I'm gonna kill you."

"Oh, now she's angry" Kaito said then laughed. I ran over to him and tackled him into the water. Kaito laughed as he hit him over the head repeatedly.

"You suck! Now my ribbons are covered in sea water! It's so disgusting! I'm gonna kill you!"

Kaito grabbed both my wrists. "Then wash them."

"Well I'm gonna do that" I mumbled. "I don't like to be thrown."

He smiled. "Poor baby."

"Shut up you jerk." I mumbled. Kaito helped me up.

"Hey boy!" Mom yelled. "What did you do to my daughter you ruffian!"

"Mom, relax. Kaito's just messing around." I pushed her back over to everyone. "Go pants Gakupo or something."

"That's a good idea." Mom hugged me. "You are my daughter." Mom smiled evilly. "Oh Gakupo!"

I giggled as she chased Gakupo around in the water. Kaito slid his arm around my shoulders. "She may hate me but she is a lot of fun."

"I doubt she really hates you at all. After what she heard last night…I doubt she has an ounce of hate for you. She's just being mom. She's only tormenting you. Don't worry about it." I said.

Kaito smiled and kissed my hair. I hugged him. "Don't go anywhere alright?"

"Where am I gonna go Miku?"

"Just promise ok." I hugged him harder.

He chuckled and hugged me back. "I promise, if I go anywhere, your coming with me. I won't leave you behind."

"I'm gonna hold you to that you know."

"I figured you would."

"I love you."

Kaito smiled and tilted my chin up. "I love you too." He gave me a quick kiss then was hit by a beach ball. His eyes narrowed.

Meiko had thrown it. "Get a room!"

"Shut up Meiko!" I snapped.

Meiko's face fell. She ran over to me and hugged me. "Sorry!"

"Are you already drunk?" I asked.

"I was drunk before we got here!" she laughed.

"Of course." I sighed. "How's Akaito?"

"Hey gorgeous!" Akaito yelled hitting Meiko's back with a beach ball. Meiko's eyes narrowed.

"Watch it you ungrateful ass hole!" she screamed. "I'm trying to have a lovely conversation with Miku!" Akaito smiled deviously and threw another beach ball at her. Meiko growled and grabbed the beach ball. She threw it so hard that when it hit Akaito in the chest, it left a red mark. Meiko and I laughed. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go kick some ass."

"Please do" I encouraged her.

Her eyes narrowed. "Akaito!" she screamed. She tackled him into the water and began to wrestle him. I laughed.

"Hey Kaito! Were gonna play Frisbee!" Gakupo called from the beach. Mom was still chasing him but some how Gakupo had managed to grab a Frisbee. How he managed to grab the Frisbee, I'll never know.

Mom stopped running. "Hi Miku!" she waved excitedly. I smiled and waved back.

"I'm coming!" Kaito called. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then ran out of the water.

"Hey! I want to play!" Meiko called.

"Come on Dell; let's see how much you suck at Football." Haku said dragging Dell out of the water.

"Bitch! I ain't you bitch!" Dell hissed.

"What did you say?" Haku yelled as she glared at him.

"Nothing "he grumbled.

"That's what I thought" she said happily. The guys snickered as Haku dragged Dell out of the water. All the guys walked out of the water leaving me along in the water. I sighed and walked out. I walked over to our stuff and let my hair down. I set my ribbons out in the sun to dry.

"Miku! You look so cute with your hair down!" Ceoil complemented. I hadn't seen her for a while but now she was lying on a towel tanning.

"You do look cute! Just like Lily!" Menne shrieked.

"Shut up Menne" Lily sighed.

Mathieu sat on the edge of Ceoil's towel. "Why hello Ceoil. Vous look superbe aujourd'hui, Mon Cher"

"Thank you" Ceoil said with a smile.

"You speak French?" I asked.

"Well of course. I learned since on e of my ex-boyfriends spoke better French then English." She shrugged. "It's an easy language to learn in my eyes." Ceoil smiled deviously. She sat up and leaned over to whisper in Mathieu's ear in French. Mathieu's eyes widened then turned mischievous.

"You read my mind Mon Cher" Mathieu's stood up and held his hand out to her. She deviously took it and they walked away.

"I don't want to know" I sighed.

"There probably gonna have sex on the beach" Lily shrugged.

"That sounds disgusting!" I complained.

"Don't knock it till you try it honey" Menne said as if it was nothing. I stuck my tongue out with disgust.

The Frisbee game started and I watched as people ran up and down the beach. Kaito, Haku, Dell, Ted. Aoirei, Shou, Ron and Mrs. Nagone vs. Akaito, Mom, Gakupo, Sora, Meiko, Karasu, Nero and Mikuo. It was pretty amusing with my mom playing. She threw the Frisbee just a little too hard and hit a lot of people in the face…mostly people that weren't playing.

The others played there game of volley ball. Apparently, the only thing Taito is good at is martial arts. His team, Kaiko, Luka, Rin and Len, didn't seem to mind even though they lost to Piko, Miki, Tei, Gumi and Teto.

Lily and Menne seemed to be bonding a little. They seemed to be getting along on something that they both liked. Tanning. Lily even smiled a few times which is pretty rare for Lily around people she doesn't like.

Neru on the other hand sat on the edge of her towel putting on more sun screen and cheering on Nero trying not to be too loud. She's so cute. Nero seemed to play just a little harder when he saw Neru cheering him on.

Both Iku, Sayu and Kiyoteru sat on beach chairs reading books. Mom eventually hit Kiyoteru in the face with a Frisbee which was way too funny. Kiyoteru seemed pretty pissed but he didn't say anything.

In the end Kaito's team won by 1 point which both pissed mom and Meiko off. By the time the games were over, it was around lunch time so Aoirei got cook. Apparently, he works as a Chief at a fancy restaurant near by. After eating his food, I'd say he's a five star Chief.

"Damn Aoirei, you make some kick as food!" Meiko complemented.

"Thank you" Aoirei said with a smile. He had just sat down to eat. Momo and Luna were downing there food like they hadn't eaten in days. I guess they were hurrying to get back to there sand castle. They had put lawn chairs around it so no one could see it. They said they wanted it to be a surprise or something. There so cute.

"Miku, you're burning a little on your cheeks" Kaito said.

"I am?" I got up and grabbed some sunscreen.

"Miku! I thought I told you to put on a bunch of sun screen" mom complained.

"I did, I must have been out in the sun to long and it wore off." I quickly rubbed sun screen on my face. "Ow!" I complained. Kaito chuckled.

"You should put on lots of sun screen so you don't get skin cancer" Neru said. She was wrapped in Nero's arms as she ate a hot dog.

"May not as much as you put on. You sat there putting on sun screen all day."

"And I'm not sun burned right?" Neru asked looking herself over.

"Your as pail as a white wall Neru. Don't worry" Meiko said.

"Ok" Neru said with nervous smile.

I giggled as I sat down. "You're so cute."

"Neru's the cutest thing ever" Meiko agreed.

"I thought I was the cutest" Piko mumbled.

"Piko's the cutest!" Miki announced hugging him.

"No way! Len's the cutest ever!" Rin countered hugging him tight.

Len groaned. "I'm not cute." He mumbled.

"No way, Miku's defiantly the cutest" Kaiko chimed in.

"Agreed" everyone agreed.

"Really" I blushed.

"Aw" Mom sighed. I groaned.

"Don't look so smug Miku; you've got Kaito don't you! One benefit from being cute!" Tei took a picture of me and Kaito. "That's going in the scrap book!" Tei had been taking action shots all day. She was so excited about this scrap book but then again, she's excited about everything.

"Today's been such a lovely day" Mom sighed stretching her arms.

"It's only half over" Haku pointed out.

"Done!" Luna announced holding out her empty plate.

"Me too" Momo said holding out her empty plate.

"Alright, get back to work girls" Mom said.

"Have fun" Kaiko said with a smile.

"Yeah!" the girls shrieked running back over to their sand castle. Everyone laughed.

The rest of the day consists of Mom and Meiko arm wrestling (which took over 2 hours before mom finally won), another Volleyball match and swimming contests. Neru of course put on more sunscreen and sat under the umbrella with Nero off and on. Lily and Menne spent the day tanning. I'm not sure were Ceoil and Mathieu have gone.

By the time the sun was setting I decided to get some ice cream. Kaito had competed in the swimming contest against Gakupo, Sora, Mrs. Nagone, Piko, Aoirei, Kaiko, Haku, Meiko and Miki…Piko won which shocked everyone. Anyways, the last person (which was Meiko) had to buy the winner anything they want. Piko wanted a soda.

I bought two ice cream cones, vanilla and chocolate since I didn't know which Kaito liked better. When I got to the beach Kaito was sitting in a beach chair chatting with Gakupo and Sora. I walked over to them.

"Hey" I said. Kaito looked up and his eyes widened.

"Ice cream!" He got up and hugged me. "I love you!" He took the chocolate one. "You're the best girlfriend ever!"

I laughed as he devoured his ice cream. "You've got ice cream all over your face." Kaito smiled and gave me a kiss smearing the chocolate ice cream on my face. "Yuk! Your such an ass!" I complained. I grabbed a couple of napkins from my bag and wiped my face off. "You're so weird." I handed him a napkin.

"You're the best" Kaito said hugging me.

"Who knew getting a man ice cream would make them so happy?" I wiped off his face.

Kaito smiled. "Come on, let's go on a walk."

"Ok" I said with a smile. He slid his arm around my waist and guided me down the beach. I licked my ice cream happily.

"Is it good?"

"You tell me, you ate yours in a good four seconds." I giggled. "You should enter an ice cream eating contest."

"I already checked, there aren't any."

"Only you" I sighed.

Kaito smiled. "Did you have fun today?"

"Yeah I did. I bet you had fun."

"Well of course. I'm at the beach with my friends, family and sexy girlfriend with tiny boobs who bought me ice cream. What can be better?"

"You just had to throw in that part about my boobs didn't you?"

"I can't pass up an opportunity to see your cute pissed off face." Kaito pulled me closer. "Beside's, you make it so easy to mess with you."

"Shut up" I mumbled then licked my ice cream. Kaito stared at my ice cream with wanting eyes. I laughed and held my ice cream out to him. He smiled happily then licked it happily. "Go ahead and take it. I'm not the biggest sweetest fan."

Kaito smiled. "You're the best girlfriend ever!" Kaito hugged me then ate my ice cream happily careful not to get any on his face." Hey Miku" he licked the ice cream. "What did you talk about with my dad?"

"Nothing, he was just wondering how serious we are."

"And what did you say?"

"Very"

Kaito smiled and quickly finished his ice cream. "So everyone's leaving later. Is your mom gonna be able to say goodbye?"

"She'll hate it but yes." I elbowed him. "What about Kaiko? Your mother adores you."

"Mom takes goodbyes easily. Beside's, she'll be back in the spring."

I smiled. "I like your mom. She's really nice."

"She adores you. My dad likes you too."

"He does?"

"Yeah, he said he's gonna give you a rough time but he just wants what's best for me."

"Kaito"

"Hm?" He looked down at me.

"If your dad told you to stop going to Saezuru academy, would you do it?"

He looked at me confused. "What brought on that question?"

"I was just wondering. Since you're probably gonna take over your dad's Dojo."

"Not without you." He held my face in his hands. "I promised you I wouldn't leave you. I'm not going anywhere unless you're going with me." He stared at me seriously. "I love you Miku and if it means going against my father's orders I'd do it." He laid his forehead against mine. "I'd do anything for you."

"Oh Kaito." I whispered. I hugged him. "I love you." I clutched him tight. "I go where you go. I promise."

Kaito slid his arms around me. "I love you too."

"Hey love birds! Were heading out soon so hurry up the love scene!" Dell yelled from down the beach. We both looked up.

"There goes the moment" Kaito sighed. I kissed him. His arms slid around me.

"Let's go home. It's been a long day." I said with a warm smile.

"Fine but I get you to myself all night long" He said pulling me to him.

"I can agree to that."

We walked back to everyone holding hands with smiles on our faces.

Here's a link to a Character list on my account on :

.com/stories/19379725/kyousei-character-list

Here's a link to my YouTube account that has my Vocaloid playlists:

Playlist 1:

.com/playlist?list=PLC7D96457C08DF8A9&feature=mh_lolz

Playlist 2:

.com/playlist?list=PL8B60D034BC9C0BF1&feature=mh_lolz


	11. Chapter 11 The Mysteirous Kaito

Chapter 11

The Mysterious Kaito

Kaito's point of view

It's been a month since Parents day and it seems that not only that my relationship with Miku has gotten stronger and stronger but that everyone's relationships have gotten stronger as well. Even Gakupo is giving Gumi a lot more respect then he use to which is saying something. Haku doesn't even beat him up as much. She's switched over to Dell which is more then a little funny.

As for the competition, it's only a few weeks away and we've been training our asses off for this. The dance moves are a synch and the songs are so simple since we only need to know a few lines. Teto has been working none stop on costume designs. Apparently, Miku and Akemi came up with the idea to make the song a story song about demon's and angels. The guys are the demons and the girls are angels. The idea was that when Neru and Miku jump out onto the stage, they defeat the demons and save the angel's. The costumes are actually turning out pretty awesome.

Anyways, I again woke up with Miku in my arms. Ted was asleep in Teto's room with Rin who was of course sleeping with Len. I'm not sure how that isn't awkward. Len and Rin have been getting along a lot better. Rin's stopped dressing him in female cosplay as of late. Since she stopped Len has sort of bonded with her and Rin's enjoying every second of it. Miku finds it so adorable…and she still thinks Len's more of a man then me.

Miku yawned and looked up at me. "Hey" She rubbed her eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"Yeah" I kissed her gently. "Good morning."

"What's so damn good about it" Miku mumbled.

"What's the problem?"

Miku groaned. "Don't you remember what Mizki said to me? She says she's gonna beat me up if we don't back out." She looked away and pouted. "I mean I know you'll protect me and stuff but it's such a hassle to avoid her."

I forced her to look at me. "Don't worry about it; I'll take care of it alright."

Miku smiled. "You're so sweet." Her eyes widened. "I almost forgot, have you been training to master the next set like your father asked?"

"That's a little random don't you think?"

"Are you?" she looked at me expectantly.

"Not a lot lately but I've got plenty of time to work on it. I'm still working out and everything so it's not like I'll get out of shape either. I'm waiting until the contest is over. We defiantly need more practice and I'm sure my father will understand me putting it off."

Miku looked at me with an impassive look. "You're hopeless."

"Thanks so much babe. Your words are so loving I can't even contain it." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up" she punched me gently. "Go take a shower. I'll see you down stairs." She got up and began to get dressed.

"How boring" I sat up. "Take a shower with me"

"No way. Your bathroom is so disgusting."

"Point taken" I shrugged. "Fine, I'll see you down stairs." Miku left as she ran her fingers through her hair.

I smiled and walked into the bathroom. After taking a shower, I got dressed in my uniform and ran comb through my hair.

Miku seems to ask about my dad a lot. I have a feeling he said something to her and it's spooked her. Whatever it is, she's been deeply worried about it. I sighed and leaned against the dresser. The letter from behind the picture frame floated to the ground. My eyes narrowed and I snatched it off the floor.

"I won't forgive them for dumping us in the dirt in the woods" I hissed. I crumbled the piece of paper and slammed it into the trash. I was thinking about shredding the letter when I saw the picture that I pinned to my bulletin board. One stuck out to me. A picture of me and Miku sitting on a beach towel with my arm around her shoulders and her arms wrapped around my waist.

I shouldn't have lied to Miku about what my parents did…and I should have told Akaito about the note but honestly…I don't want anything to do with my parents. I would have preferred the letter to say, your parents died in an accident or something. They deserve it. We were almost eaten alive by wolves when my father found us and fought them off which is how he got the scar on his back.

I pulled the picture from the bulletin board and looked at it. A small smile spread across my face. Miku makes me very happy. Ever since I first saw her I knew that I loved her and I hope that one day she'll be officially all mine.

Miku Shion. I shook my head. I sound like a teen girl with a crush writing a boy last name with there's a million times on a notebook. I guess I haven't realized how serious I am about Miku…serious enough that I'd do anything she asks me to.

I wonder what I should do about the note I found on my desk in math class then…I'm sure Miku would be pissed if she found out I had gotten a love note form some girl. I bet she'd believe I'd try to date two girls. Honestly, I couldn't handle two women. To difficult. Beside's, I don't need another women. I don't want another woman but Miku so…I'll have to let the other girl down easy.

I'm not sure why but women are just so easily jealous of all that crap. Especially girls like Miku who take things way to literally. I picked up the note and read it over one more time.

_Kaito,_

_ I love you. Please come to the Drama room after school tomorrow at 8 O' Clock. Please come. Be prepared to answer me._

_C.U.L._

I'm not sure what C.U.L. means but it should be interesting to find out who or what that is. That's enough of an excuse to go see this chick and give her my answer which is of course no.

"Kaito! Hurry up!" Akaito yelled banging on the door. "Teto stole Miku and is putting in something sexy!"

"What?" I yelled. This I have to see. I opened the door.

Akaito gave me a smile. "You, me, talk, now."

"Fine." He led me into the game room. "What's up?" I sat down on a bean bag chair.

"I got a letter from Sakura the other day."

My eyes widened. "From Sakura?"

"She says she sent you a letter a while ago." Akaito eyed me. "Did you get a letter from Sakura?"

"What did she say?" I ran my fingers through my hair. This is so like Sakura.

"That our real parents are looking for us. I'm sure that's what she said to you as well. She also wants us back at the orphanage for a few days." Akaito chuckled. "Think our parents are actually trying to reach out to us or is it Sakura's badgering."

"I don't know and I don't care." My eyes narrowed. "I'm not going back."

"I completely agree but…Sakura did a lot for us. I say we at least go see her." Akaito shrugged. "But it's your decision if you want to join me or not. I'm most definitely going."

"This is why I didn't tell you. We don't need to go back!" I yelled standing up angrily.

"Why not?" Akaito yelled standing up.

"We don't need to see them!"

Akaito grabbed me by the collar. "Don't you tell me what to do! Were going to see Sakura!"

"Or what!" I yelled.

"Or I'll tell Miku what really happened" Akaito's eyes narrowed. "Were going next week on break."

I sighed. "Fine…but I won't see them. You can do what ever you want. I don't ever want to see them." I pushed away from him and left with angry eyes.

"Kaito are you alright? You look like your gonna kill someone" Miku said looking at me confused as I walked her to class with Neru. Neru clutched Miku's arm for dear life like always.

"Nothing, Akaito's just riding my ass about going to visit Ron in America. I decided to go home." I explained.

"Why would you pass up a trip to America?" Miku asked.

"Your forgetting one key thing, Ron's a man slut who loves nurses. All I'd be doing is watch him make out with nurses in slutty nurses outfits."

"That sounds skeevy" Neru said quietly.

"Hey!" someone yelled. We all turned to find Mizki, Coco, Nana and some girl with red hair tied into a pony tail. Mizki's eyes narrowed. "You think you can beat the Tensei house!"

"Beat it Mizki, I'm not in the mood." I snapped.

"I'm not talking to you" Mizki snapped then looked at Miku. "The Tensei house will destroy you pathetic Kyousei's! You pathetic songs won't even get you past round one!"

"Shut up Mizki!" Miku snapped. "The Kyousei house will win this competition! You just wait!"

The girl with the red hair laughed. "You pathetic girl. You'll never beat the Tensei house with such pathetic kids. Good luck with that." The girl laughed.

"You're so right Cul" Nana laughed. The girls walked away laughing. My eyes widened. Is she C.U.L…probably a trick. She's trying to get in my head. I've never really trusted women and even know I don't fully trust Miku. So…I doubt this Cul chick actually cares about me at all. She seems like such a smooth talker. I'll have to be careful.

"Hey" Miku tugged on my sleeve. I looked at her. "Are you alright? You look like your about to have a heart attack." Miku placed her hand on my fore head and then laid her hand on her fore head. "Well, you don't have a fever…I think."

I chuckled and hugged her. "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"You're acting like your leaving me for a long time." I complained.

I kissed her cheek. "I promised I'd never leave you didn't I?"

"That's so romantic" Neru said with dreamy eyes. Kaito and I laughed. "Hey, what's so funny?" Neru's eyes filled with tears. "What did I do? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Calm down, were laughing because your adorable." Miku smiled at her. Neru wiped away her tears and smiled back.

"Neru!" Nero came running down the hall. Neru's eyes lit up. She slid happily into his arms and kissed him as if she hadn't seen him in years.

"Why don't you kiss me like that" Miku whined.

"Quit complaining, Take what you get." I answered then shrugged.

"Yeah yeah whatever" Miku waved me off and headed to class. I slid my arm around her shoulders and walked along side her. "So what are you gonna do when you go home?"

"Well, mom wants me to go on some stupid visit to a college near by." I lied.

"Have you decided on one yet?"

"I don't plan to go. I don't want to waste my time on college that I don't need. I'll inherit the Dojo so why does it matter if I have a college degree?"

"So you can flaunt it in front of Haku's face and prove that you're smart enough to graduate from college." Miku pointed out.

"Why would I care about doing that…does Haku think I'm stupid?"

Miku smiled nervously. "Yeah."

"I hate that bitch" I mumbled.

"She's not that bad. You know she just likes messing with you." Miku elbowed me.

"Yeah I know." I sighed.

"Do you want to grab some ice cream after school?" Miku smiled up at me. "The ice cream parlor just got a new flavor of ice cream."

My eyes widened. Damn this C.U.L. chick. A new flavor of ice cream! I balled my hands into fists. "Sadly, I already have plans. I have a project to do after school with my partner."

"Oh boo" Miku said sadly. "Well, then how about tomorrow."

"Defiantly." I groaned. "Why'd you have to tell me about that ice cream. Now I really want some."

Miku laughed. "I knew you'd want some." She slid her arms around my waist. "Just hold off until then alright?"

"Fine" I mumbled. Miku laughed. We reached her class.

"I'll see you later." She kissed me then walked into her class.

After my final class I sprinted to Drama room. I just wanted to get this over with so I could go eat ice cream with my girl friend. When I finally got there I heard heels hitting the floor inside. I took a deep breath then opened the door. Sure enough, there stood Cul.

"Nice to see you again Kaito." Cul said with a smile. She sat down on the table.

She had changed out of her uniform into a black dress that was a little to short with black heels, and one of those band things girls wear on there leg.

"What do you want?" I asked shutting the door.

"You of course." She smiled as if she was literally happy.

"I'm afraid I'm already in a relationship so I can't accept." Well that's done and over with.

"Oh I know." Cul slid off the table and crossed the room to me. "Miku doesn't have to know." Cul smiled deviously. "It's just us here. No one has to know."

"I love Miku; I'd never cheat on her." I snapped. I grabbed the door handle.

Cul grabbed my wrist. "I don't take no for an answer!" She snapped.

"To damn bad" I snapped bag. I through the door open. She tried to pulled me back into the room but I was ten times stronger then her. She growled and let go.

"I will have you Kaito. Remember that." She slammed the door.

"Did that just happen?" I stared at the door. Honestly I can't believe more then one girl likes me. I mean I thought I was lucky with Miku. Now that Cul's in the picture…it makes me wonder how many other girls like me. Probably no more then four…maybe. I doubt I'm that popular. There are a lot of guys that are better looking then I am.

I wonder what brought Cul to do something to strange and extreme? I mean she's from Tensei. If Mizki knew she did this, she'd be kicked out of the house. Maybe I should tell her…but then again that wouldn't do anything for us. I'll just hold it over her head.

"Kaito! Look what I got you?" Miku shrieked with her hands behind her back.

"Please be ice cream" I begged. Miku smiled and held out an ice cream cone with purple ice cream on top. I cheered with happiness and licked it. "This is good. What flavor is this?"

"They call it Crazy Purple Crunch." Miku licked her own ice cream. "I thought you'd be gone longer."

"Well my partner decided on something easy so she decided to just do the project and I type up the paper." I lied.

"Good like with that. I've seen your papers. Did your partner fail to realize that you suck at everything but martial arts and comedy?"

"Hey! I'm smart!" I snapped.

"Then prove it. Go to college and get a degree."

Well she through that back at my face. "Fine." I crossed my arms unhappily. "But I'm not going until you do."

Miku's eyes narrowed. "Fine."

"Then let's make it official" I held my ice cream cone out to her. "Cheers!" She laughed and we clinked our ice cream cones. I quickly devoured my ice cream cone. Miku was half way done with hers when I finished.

"You've got ice cream all over your face again." Miku stretched up and licked a little of it off. I chuckled and snuck a lick of her ice cream cone. She laughed and handed it to me.

"I love you so much!" I gave her a big kiss making sure I smeared the melted across on her face.

"Gross!" Miku complained. I laughed as she picked up some napkins and wiped over her mouth.

"You're such an ice cream-holic." Miku elbowed me as I happily licked my ice cream.

"Damn this is good." I kissed her cheek. "You always know what I love."

"Let's see if you do. What's my favorite food?"

"Negi" I answered.

"Damn you" Miku mumbled.

"What, you think I don't pay attention to what you like? Am I good boyfriend or and I good boyfriend?"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Miku mumbled.

I pulled her close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Miku gave me quick kiss. "Come on gorgeous, I want to take a bath before dinner and your coming."

"Sounds sexy. I'm so there, let me just grab a towel." I said.

"Fine but don't keep me waiting to long!" Miku walked down the hall. I raced up the stairs and into my room.

Ted sat on his bed reading a book. He looked up. "You look excited. What are you up to?" Ted adjusted his glasses.

"Miku invited me to the bath" I smiled deviously.

"Don't have too much fun alright. We need Miku for the competition" Ted looked back at his book.

"I'm not that rough. If anything I'm as gentle as I can be. Doesn't she just look so fragile?"

"I agree." Ted looked up at me. "Hasn't stopped you before."

"Shut up." I grabbed a towel and my bath basket. "I'll see you later."

"The competition is in two weeks Kaito. Remember, training. We have practice in 2 hours. Be out before then."

"Miku's always on time. I'm sure she'll force me to be too alright?" I opened the door.

"You should stay away from Cul"

I froze. "What?"

He held up the love note Cul left me. "She doesn't give up easy."

"I know she won't…I just don't want Miku to know about it. I'm not sure what she'd do but it wouldn't be good."

"What can Miku possibly do? She's a twig."

"Yeah but she's my twig."

"If you want my advice, make out with Miku in front of her. She'll leave you alone after that."

"Is that how you got her off your back?" I asked.

"Yeah." Ted chuckled. "After that, I started dating Teto." Ted laughed. "Teto's face was priceless."

"So that's what really happened." I chuckled. "And I thought you don't treat women like toys."

"Well I wanted to as well." Ted shrugged. "I figured; kill two birds with one stone. Most for Teto. I had been waiting for a while."

"You sneaky bastard."

Ted chuckled. "Go have fun with your girlfriend."

"Can do. Have fun withy yours."

"Sadly Teto's busy making outfits. She says a few aren't completely perfect and you know how much of a perfectionist she is when it comes to designing."

"She finish yours yet?"

"She finished mine first."

"Figures."

Ted laughed. "Get out of here."

"Fine. Later" I left.

"Geez what took you so long" Miku complained from the bath. She sat in the bath with her arms crossed and her head on her arms. "I want to talk to you."

"What about?" I asked taking off my shirt.

"Something's bugging you." Miku stared at me with seriousness.

I took off my pants. "What makes you say that?" I took my boxer shorts off then walked over to the bath. "It's funny; the old Miku would have been blushing and shrieking like a little girl a few months ago."

"Oh no you don't, don't change the subject." She grabbed my arm with seriousness as I slid into the bathwater. "You've been so distracted told. What have you been thinking about?"

"Just thinking that's all."

"Bull shit" Miku snapped with a pouty look on her face.

I chuckled. "I was thinking about this letter I got from the orphanage that's all. Akaito got one too."

"What did it say?" She stared at me as if she was trying to remember this for a test.

I laughed. "You're so cute." Her eyes narrowed. I sighed. "It said that Sakura wants me and Akaito to go back to the Orphanage. Course I'm not going but Akaito is. I didn't mean to lie but honestly, I don't want to talk about it."

"I respect that." Miku looked at the water sadly.

I half smiled and tilted her chin up. "There's nothing more that you don't know" I lied.

"Yeah yeah." Miku crossed her arm. "I read that note Kaito."

My eyes widened. "You looked through my stuff?"

"I found it by accident and it was already open so I read it." She looked at me. "Why won't you go see your parents Kaito?"

"Damn it Miku!" I stood up with anger. "I know you're trying to help but you have no right to go through my stuff!"

"I was looking at your family picture when I found it! Sorry that I was trying to understand you!" She stood up. "Why won't you just go see them? You don't have to go home with them? What's the harm done?"

"You don't understand" I growled. I got out. "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood for a bath."

"Don't be a babe" Miku snapped. "Kaito I love you and all I want is what's best for you and I feel like at least seeing your parents once is good for you."

I stopped. "You don't understand Miku. You don't know the full story and I don't want you to."

"Then tell me the story Kaito!"

"Never!" I yelled with angry guys. Miku's face fell into shocked sadness.

"Kaito" she whispered.

I growled in frustration and ran my fingers through my hair. "Look it's none of your business. This is between Akaito and I"

Kaito got out and walked over to me. "Why Kaito?" Miku stared at me with sad confusion. "What could your parents have possibly done?"

I looked away from her angrily. I don't want her to know. After I found out what her father had done, I can never look at her the same way. If she knew what really happened, she'd feel the same way I do. It's better if she never knows.

How long has she been waiting to ask me this? If she was looking at my picture it must have been months ago when she first came to my room. She's known about this this whole time and she never said a word. That's just like her. She bottles things all to well.

I looked at her. "Miku" Her eyes board into mine. "You have to understand. After I found out what happened to you when you were kid, I worry about you all the time. I promise you that you'll feel the same way and I don't want that. Understand alright. I'll explain when my past bites me in the ass."

"It already is Kaito." Miku cupped my face in her hands. "Go see them."

"I'm going with Akaito to see Sakura but I won't see them. Not ever."

Miku sighed and let go. "Good enough. At least you're going back." She walked over to the bath and got in. "You coming gorgeous? We've got a good hour in a half to do whatever we want and I want to make the most of it."

"I like the way you think." I ran over to the bath and climbed in.

"Promise me you'll tell me someday. Alright?"

"I swear to Miku, one day I will tell you."

Miku glared at me. "Don't you lie to me Kaito. I'll kick your ass."

"I swear to you Miku, I'll explain later." I gave her a quick kiss. "Now I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

I looked at her seriously. "Please come with me."

Her eyes widened. "You want me to go?"

I shut my eyes. "I can't go on my own." I dropped my head onto her shoulder. "Please Miku"

"Kaito." She hugged me. "You said you wouldn't leave me. I go where you do."

I smiled. "Thank you." I hugged her.

"Kaito your such a softy."

I sat up. "I just want you there. It's not like I can't live without you."

"Does too." Miku kissed me with pure happiness. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to admit it."

"Alright so does everyone have the move down now?" Haku asked. We all stood in the lounge area. We had moved the couches, chairs and tables out of the way for practice. "And the song too?" Everyone nodded.

"The contests in two weeks away right?" Gumi asked.

"I still don't want to do this stupid contest" Sora mumbled then took a drink from his sake glass. Haku and Meiko were of course drinking as well.

"Shut up, you're doing it and that's that" Lily growled.

"We have to try our best to win." Rin said with her arms tightly around Len.

"That I can agree on. That bitch needs to pay" Gumi growled.

"Geez Gumi, calm down." Meiko said. "I didn't know you had a bad word in your body."

"Great, Gakupo corrupted her." Nero sighed.

"Oh please, I would never corrupt such a beautiful women." Gakupo said rubbing Gumi's hand.

"Well practice is over now. Let's move the stuff back" Haku ordered. I began to move one of the small tables.

"Gakupo when are you gonna settle down with one chick?" Akaito asked.

"As soon as there's I find one that I love." Gakupo smiled with amusement. "Or when I run out of women."

Gumi's eyes filled with tears. "I'm going now." She ran up the stairs. Seconds later I heard a door slam.

Miku eyes narrowed. She ran up to him and slapped him across the face. Everyone looked at her. "You ass hole!" I yelled.

Gakupo's eyes widened. "Miku."

"How can you say something so cruel in front of Gumi? Do you have a heart at all? Gumi cares for you so much! She has looked past all that shit you do and cared for her! And how do you repay her? Breaking her heart like it was nothing? You son of a bitch!" Miku's hands balled into fists. She ran up the stairs.

"Think you should go after her?" Haku asked.

I shook my head. "She can handle herself. Beside's, I'm sure she went to check on Gumi."

Gakupo sighed. "That women is as crazy as a barrel of monkeys."

"You knew she loved you and you still said what you said" Lily's eyes narrowed. "You are a ass hole."

"Thanks so much." Gakupo walked up the stairs. I heard a door close seconds later.

"Do you think Gumi will be alright?" Rin asked clutching Len.

"She'll be fine as soon as Miku's done with her." Ted said.

Teto sighed. "I'm going upstairs. I have to finish tweaking the outfits a little more." Teto walked upstairs.

"Does anyone want a snack?" Iku asked.

"Me!" Len, Rin, Miki, Piko and Neru shrieked.

"Please follow me" Iku walked into the kitchen. Len, Rin, Piko, Miki and Neru followed excitedly.

"Now that the kids are out of the room, let's talk" Haku said. She sat down in an arm chair and crossed her legs. "I'm sure your all well aware that the Tensei dorm has been watching us. I'm sure Mizki would have tried to steal our music if we hadn't put down our music decision when we did. I have a feeling there gonna do something terrible. Be careful and keep an eye on the kids. I'm sure you all remember what happened the last time. Were going to get a repeat of that insistent if we don't keep each other safe."

"Agreed" everyone said.

"Very good. Pick one and keep an eye on them but it's best not to let them know. Miku would go ballistic if she knew." Haku said.

"I'll keep an eye on her." I volunteered.

"You just want her all to yourself don't you Kaito." Meiko said with evil eyes. "Well to damn bad, I call Miku."

"To late, It's already decided." I said with a sneer.

"Fuck you" Meiko hissed.

"Calm down Meiko, you can have Rin." Haku said calmly.

"Damn that man" Meiko mumbled.

"Alright, meeting dismissed."


	12. Chapter 12 The Sakura Trees

Chapter 12

The Sakura trees

Miku's point of view

It's been three days since Gakupo said that he didn't love Gumi. Gumi's gotten over it but she refuses to talk to Gakupo. Gakupo hasn't even tried to talk to her anyways. This'll be a problem. Vacation is three days from now and everyone's been excited about Christmas. Luka and I have been shopping for presents for everyone.

The day before vacation, were gonna have a Christmas party which is only two days away. Everyone's excited and have been shopping a lot. The only person I haven't gotten a present for is Kaito. He's so difficult to shop for.

"Miku!" Kaito called. He was just leaving his room. I smiled and walked over to him. "You look cheerful. What are you up to?"

He pulled me to him with a flirtatious smile on his face. "I get to spend the vacation with my sexy girlfriend with A cup boobs. Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"You're an ass hole."

"So you tell me." he smiled.

I kissed him softly. "It's not official yet. I have to call my mom and make sure it's ok."

"Then call her." Kaito pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Honestly, I had been avoiding having to talk to my mom. She's gonna flip when she finds out I'm not coming home for break but it's worth a shot I guess. At least she can't kill Kaito from back home.

I pushed away and walked to my room. I unlocked the door and walked inside. Luka wasn't there. I think she's with Kiyoteru. Probably on a date or something. Kiyoteru's so romantic…from what I hear from Luka. I sat down on my bed and pulled out my own cell phone. Kaito lied down no my bed with his arms behind his head looking as attractive as ever.

"Hello my lovely Miku! That evil boy didn't corrupt you did he?" Mom asked going from happy to suspicious.

"No Kaito didn't corrupt me. He actually asked me to spend break with him. Is that ok?" I asked.

"But I don't get to see you anymore" mom complained.

"This is important."

"More important then your loving mother?" mom sniffled.

I sighed. "No mom, but it's important."

"Fine but I want you to come back with your virginity alright?" I didn't say a word. "Miku? Are you there?"

"I can't make that promise since I've already done it."

"Miku!" I hung up.

"She says it's cool."

"What did she ask you to promise?" Kaito asked looking at me with curious eyes.

"Like you need to ask." I set my cell phone on my bed side table and snuggled close to him. "Will you be alright going back to the Orphanage?"

"With you going, I'll be fine." He kissed me cheek then kissed down my neck.

"Stop it. We have to behave until the contest is over."

"Why?" Kaito complained.

"Because…you know if I get pregnant or something, we don't need that slowing us down."

Kaito's eyes widened. "You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, I'm on the pill. I just don't want to take chances alright."

"Hey, I go by your rules" he kissed down my neck again to my chest. My cheeks flushed red. Why does her always mess with me? "Doesn't mean we can't have fun with our close on."

"No" I pushed him away. "I've got things to do unlike you." I crossed my arms. "Beside's, it's almost Christmas time so I need to know what to get you. You're impossible to shop for. I've already tried."

Kaito laughed. "I don't think that I'm that difficult Miku."

"You try shopping for a guy" I mumbled.

"Well I don't really need anything."

"To damn bad, what do you want" I snapped.

"Forceful aren't we Miku?"

"Shut up and answer the question."

"Shouldn't you know me well enough now to be able to guess what I want?"

My eyes narrowed. "You're an ass." I got up and grabbed my phone. It's late. To late to go shopping anyways. "I'm going to bed. Since we don't have classes tomorrow, I'm getting up early. A shop keeper said she's having a sale on something that I think Luka will like so I'm gonna get it."

"What a loyal friend you are." He smiled. "You must be really close with Luka now."

"I am. Luka's my best friend. Who else would I tell my most personal thoughts to?"

"Me?" Kaito asked raising his hand.

"You're an idiot, why would I tell you my most personal thoughts?" I rolled my eyes. "Your cute but not that cute."

"You're so mean to me." Kaito mumbled then gave me a wink. I rolled my eyes and lied down next to him. "I bet you'd be glad to know that I already got your present."

"It better not be something skanky" I growled.

"Then I'm gonna go return it." Kaito sighed with disappointment.

I punched him. "Jerk."

"I'm kidding of course. I got you a really great gift. I spent all last month making it for you. You must be happy to have such a loving and caring boyfriend."

"I'll be happy when I find out you didn't buy my lingerie." I mumbled.

"As much as I'd love to pick out sexy lingerie for you, I'm a dude. Like I'd be caught dead in some female underwear shop."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah yeah. Save the presents for Christmas. We'll open each other's on Christmas day alright?"

"Fine with me. Hope you'll enjoy spending the week with Akaito."

I groaned. "I can barely stand staying in the same house with you let alone your brother."

"You're so cruel."

"I say what's needed." I shrugged.

Kaito sighed. "I'm tired. Let's get some sleep since were not having fun." Kaito slid under the blanket kicking off his shoes as he did it. I slid in next to him. I soon fell asleep wrapped in his warm arms.

The next two days passed by quickly and just like that, we were sitting around in the living room. Iku had been baking things all yesterday to be ready for the party. Rin, Len, Miki and Piko (A.K.A. the decorating comity) had decorated the room with white and blue streams and paper snowflakes. Over all, the party turned out good.

"Ok everyone before we party, we need to have a house meeting." Haku announced. We all sighed as we gathered around Haku sitting on the couch and chairs. "So the competition is after break and even though were completely prepared we still have a chance that Mizki will try to do something to the house while everyone's gone. I of course am staying along with Dell, Gakupo, Meiko and Nero. Do you think we can handle keeping the house safe?"

"I'll be gone for three days max. I'll come back after that and hold down the fort." Kaito said.

"Yeah me too!" I said raising my hand.

"I'll help when I come back." Akaito sighed.

"Anyone stepping up?" Haku asked.

"I think that should be fine." Mrs. Nagone said. She was sitting on the edge of the couch with a bottle of Sake in her hand. Well we know how Meiko and Haku buy there Sake. "I'll be here as well. If something happens we can always have them expelled for trying." Mrs. Nagone sighed. "I actually have an announcement as well." Everyone looked at her. "I'm sorry to say but next school year, I'll be leaving Saezuru academy."

"What?" everyone yelled.

"Did you get fired or something?" Gumi asked.

"No, my boy friend and I are gonna get a place of our own during the summer. Well I guess I should say Fiancé" She held up her hand exposing her diamond ring.

"Oh wow, that's so pretty. Congratulations Mrs. Nagone." I said with a smile.

"But why do you have to go" Rin whined.

"It's time I settled down. I promise I'll visit whenever I can." Mrs. Nagone said.

"Goodie!" Rin shrieked.

"Then whose gonna be our dorm advisor next year?" Luka asked.

"I'll do it" Haku said crossing her arms. "I didn't want to leave this academy anyways."

"Well now that that's settled, I have some news of my own" Sayu said.

"Don't say you're leaving too" Rin said with tearful eyes.

"Oh heavens no, we got an application to day to transfer into this house." Sayu pulled out a big envelop and held it out to Haku.

"What?" everyone yelled.

"Whose it from Haku?" Meiko yelled.

Haku opened the envelop and her eyes widened. "A student from Tensei house wants to transfer into our house as soon a possible."

"Oh my lord" Iku said with wide eyes.

"Who is it?" Kaito insisted.

"A man named Yuma Miyagi" Haku said examining the form.

"Oh I know him! He's in my English class!" Miki shrieked. "He's not like all the other Tensei's. He hates Tensei house and the only reason he stays there is because Mizki forced him into the house. He must have decided that he wanted out of that crappy house and join us here. I mean we have more then enough space." Miki explained.

"Yuma" Lily tapped her chin. "He sounds familiar."

"Isn't that the guy that gave you the love letter in middle school?" Teto asked.

"Oh yeah." Lily chuckled. "A sweet kid but not my type."

"So what do you think? This could be a trick from Tensei house" Haku asked.

"Well if we let him in after the competition they can't do much about it." Nero said. "If we make it on and they don't the worst they can do is take revenge. I say we just let him in after the competition is over."

"I agree" I said.

"Raise your hand if we'll let Yuma in after the competition?" Haku asked. Everyone raised there hand. "Alright then, we'll send him a note saying our plan."

"Can I deliver it?" I asked.

"Why do you ask?" Haku asked.

"I just want to see Tensei house. Maybe figure out what they have going on."

"Good thinking Miku. Very well, you can deliver the letter but if anything happens you call immediately alright?"

"Well of course." I smiled. "Beside's, I wanted to meet this Yuma in person before I make any final decisions."

"An excellent idea Miku. Why don't we make two letters. One for acceptance and one for denial. If he seems ok then give him the acceptance letter, if not, give him the denial letter." Kiyoteru suggested.

"Perfect. Then when everyone comes back from vacation Miku will go see Yuma. All apposed?" Haku asked. No one raised there hands. "Alright then that's that plan. I write the letters during break." Haku looked around. "Any other items that need to be put on the table?" No one said a word. "Alright, meeting dismissed. Party time."

"Bring out the boos!" Meiko cheered.

"One bottle each" Lily announced slamming her fist on the coffee table.

"Boo! I won't even get half drunk that way!" Meiko whined.

"Meiko." Akaito sat on the arm of her armchair.

Meiko looked up at him. "What?"

"Can I talk to you?" Akaito asked.

Meiko looked him over with angry suspicious eyes. "Fine but it better be damn important." Meiko and Akaito left.

"What's that about?" I asked Kaito.

"Akaito's asking Meiko if she wants to go with us to the orphanage." Kaito answered.

"You sweet bastard! Sure I will!" I heard Meiko shriek. They ran from the hallway and sprinted up the stairs.

"Sleazy bastard" Lily mumbled as she ate a cookie.

"It is sweet though. Meiko deserves a little happiness." Gumi said. "I mean this is the longest she's ever had a boyfriend."

"I think it's good for her. Akaito too." I said snuggling close to Kaito.

"You know Miku's mom is gonna kill you next time she sees you" Luka said.

"Oh I'm well aware" Kaito said. "I feel like it's worth it." Kaito smiled down at me.

My eyes narrowed. "You're an ass."

"Second thought –"

I punched him in the ribs. "Shut up." Kaito laughed.

"There we go Miku! Keep him in place!" Haku cheered. I glared at him. Kaito smiled and kissed my cheek. "No cheap shots Kaito!"

"Ass" I mumbled and crossed my arms. Kaito smiled.

"Douche bag" Haku mumbled. Dell sat down in Meiko's arm chair and Haku sat down on his lap.

"Do you have to sit on me?" Dell asked impassively.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy Dell? Is that what I'm hearing?" Haku asked as her eyes narrowed.

"Not at all but there are plenty of other places to sit and your kind of heavy."

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Haku yelled.

"No!" Dell yelled with wide eyes.

Haku sniffled. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Damn it Haku, you're as thin as a model." Dell looked at her with a worried look.

"You're just saying that damn it!" Haku got up. "Fine, I'm going on a diet" Haku crossed her arms. "Iku, don't let me have any more junk food or…Sake."

"What?" we yelled.

"Haku, you love Sake!" Piko shrieked.

Haku rolled her eyes. "I drink because I want to, not because I have to so…no more Sake."

"Haku, you're not fat!" Dell yelled. Haku sniffled. "You're an ass." Haku walked into the kitchen. The room remained silent until she returned with a bottle of water.

"Haku, your not serious are you?" Gumi shrieked.

"This is good, she needs to get off her drinking habits anyways" Lily announced.

Haku sighed and took a sip of her water. Dell groaned and got up. "Haku can you listen to me for once?"

"Looks like Dell's growing some balls" Lily chuckled.

Dell grabbed Haku by the arm. Haku's eyes widened. "You're not fat and you take things way to literally. Understand?"

"O…k…" Haku stared at him with wide eyes.

"Aw it's like a love scene in the movies" Rin shrieked hugging Len.

"Rin! To tight!" Len yelled trying to squirm out of her arms.

Dell pushed Haku into the kitchen. "Go drink some Sake." Dell ordered.

"Catastrophe avoid" Gumi sighed.

"How long do you think she would have gone?" Nero asked Ted.

"Two days max." Ted answered. "She didn't even go one day last time."

"True" Nero shrugged.

Neru clutched Nero's shirt. "That was scary"

"Kiyoteru?" I asked. Kiyoteru looked up from his book. Luka was sitting on his lap and was also reading the book. She looked up at me curiously. "What are you doing over vacation?"

"I'm spending Christmas with Luka's family." Kiyoteru answered.

"That should be nice. Is Aoirei gonna be there?" I asked.

"Most defiantly" Luka answered.

"I hope you have fun" I smiled.

"Why the sudden interest in my plans?" Kiyoteru asked adjusting his glasses.

"Just wondering. I don't get much of a chance to talk to you."

"I guess not." He half smiled. "You've done a good job bring this house together so I thank you."

"Your welcome." I smiled. "It's not just me though. It takes everyone to come together. I just got things started."

"That may be true but if you left, I doubt everything would be as put together as it is now. I remember when Haku would barely leave her room and Sora was almost never home at all."

"I didn't know things were so split up here."

"Well we all have a very wide range of personalities. Most of us didn't even talk to each other before you arrived." You saw how chaotic Haku was when you arrived. She uses to get angry over the littlest things. You seem to really calm her down. Even Meiko has cut down her drinking from 10 bottles two 6 max."

"Wow." I looked down at the floor. "I didn't know I was so important."

"Are you kidding?" Lily asked laying her hand on my shoulder. "You've done a lot for us." She smiled a genuine smile which was strange since she almost never smiles genuinely. "We all owe you our thanks."

"Yeah! Rin shrieked.

"Rin! Your gonna kill me!" Len complained pushing on her hands.

"You know you like it" Rin giggled evilly.

Neru nervously touched my shoulder. "Thank you." She blushed. "I've never really talked much but, I'm a little more confident now."

I smiled. "Your welcome."

Neru blushed even more and clutched Nero for support. "I owe you one too. Neru's much happier now because you're around." Nero ruffled my hair. "You're a good kid."

"I'm not a kid Nero" I mumbled.

"So you say" Nero shrugged. My eyes narrowed.

"I owe you one too." Luka half smiled. "I don't think I would have warmed up so much here if you weren't my room mate."

"Thanks guys." I smiled. "Now I feel all bubbly inside." I blushed.

"Aw" everyone said.

"Miku! You're so adorable!" Rin jumped across the couch and hugged me. I giggled.

"Freedom!" Len yelled. Miki grabbed Len's arm and pulled him into a hug with Piko.

"You're both so adorable!" Miki shrieked.

Piko and Len looked at each other sadly. "We'll make it out together man" Piko and Len gave each other a knuckle touch.

"Poor guys" I said.

"At least Rin's not suffocating him anymore" Kaito pointed out.

"True" I said.

"Oh, I just remembered, the outfits are officially done. Who ants to see them?" Teto shrieked.

"Me!" All the girls shrieked.

"Oh goody. I'll go get them. Ted can you help please." Teto said excitedly. Ted nodded and followed her upstairs.

20 minutes later we were all gathered around 23 mannequin dressed in our costumes with the accessories in bags on the floor in front of the mannequin or were attached to the mannequin itself.

"Damn Teto!" Sora yelled. "How the fuck did you do all this? And where the hell did you get the mannequins from?"

"I told you, my family owns a clothing company. I had them sent in months ago." Teto waved his comment off. "What do you think?" Teto gestured at the mannequins. "Your names are on the face on the mannequins."

I looked around for mine and spotted it in the back. I walked over to mine and looked it over. Apparently, I'm wearing a black plaid skirt with blue and white stitching, a dark blue tang top with a zipper up the front, blue stockings, black boots with lots of buckles and a few arm bands.

"Teto why does mine look like a crazy rocker chick?" I asked.

"You love it right?" Teto asked with excited eyes and a big smile.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Oh goodie!" She hugged me then skipped away to push Rin towards her outfit which was just as crazy as mine. I guess I could pull this off…but if Neru's looks like mine, she's so screwed. I'm not sure I can save Neru from Teto this time.

Before we knew it, we were heading out of the academy for break. I had said my good byes and was now driving away from the academy with Akaito, Kaito and Meiko. Kaito was driving with Akaito sitting in the passenger's seat and us girls in the back. It was a quiet ride there. I don't think anyone had anything to say. I definitely wasn't gonna try. Kaito was on edge and Akaito was on edge because Kaito was on edge. Meiko looked a little to nervous to say a word and I didn't want to try to break this tension. Obviously nothing I would say would ease Kaito's worries.

When we were at least two minutes from the Orphanage Kaito spoke. "Sakura said our rooms are the same from when we were kids"

"Really, it's been a while since we've seen them. I wonder if there different." Akaito said.

"Probably are. Who knows how many kids have stayed there since we left."

"What's the Orphanage like?" I asked leaning over Kaito's shoulder.

"I don't really remember too much." Kaito shrugged. Akaito was about to say something but Kaito gave him the evil eye and he shut up. I glared at Kaito but didn't say a word.

"Akaito do you remember?" Meiko asked.

"Not much other then Sakura and a few of the kids there. Most of them are in America now. When we visited America to see Ron, we got two see a few of them. They really hadn't changed much from when we were much younger."

"That was a long time ago" Kaito said.

"Well, I can't wait to get there" Meiko said bouncing up and down in her seat. I smiled and kissed Kaito's cheek. That seemed to ease a little of his tension. Then Kaito turned onto a dirt road. A few seconds later, the Orphanage came into view. It was a big mansion like house with a big field around it, Cherry blossom trees rimming the gates, a half circle parking area in front and black fancy gates around the territory. We rolled up to the gates.

"Welcome to Sakura Orphanage, what is your business here?" someone said from a voice box.

"Visiting. Kaito and Akaito Shion."

"Oh! Kaito! Akaito! You sound even cuter then on the phone! Come in! Come in!" the gates opened.

Kaito sighed and began top drive up the drive way. "Same old Sakura."

"She hasn't changed a bit." Akaito chuckled.

"She sounds nice" I said.

"To bad she's a crazy whack job." Akaito laughed.

Kaito half smiled. "Got that right."

I smiled. At least he seems remotely happy. I placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye. I smiled reassuringly. He half smiled back then looked back at the road. We parked in front of the house.

A girl wearing a black and white maid's outfit ran out the door. She had chest length light brown hair in two low pig tails, green eyes, was pretty short and seemed a little too young to be older then Kaito and Akaito.

"Akaito, Kaito! You look so cute!" she slammed into them wrapping both of them in a hug. She began to cry. "I missed you both so much!"

"Geez Sakura, do you have to cry every single time I see you. You even cried over the phone" Akaito groaned.

"I can't! I missed you both so much!" She whined.

"Sakura, you have guests." Kaito pointed out.

"Right" she let go of the boys, wiped off her face with a handkerchief then smiled. "I'm Sachi Eika, welcome to Sakura Orphanage!"

"If your name is Sachi, then why do they call you Sakura?" Meiko asked.

"Because everyone calls me Sakura" Sakura said with a smile.

"That makes no sense" Meiko sighed.

"Hi Mrs. Sakura, I'm Miku Hatsune. It's so nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"It's so nice to meet you!" Sakura hugged me. "You're so adorable! Kaito, you picked a cute one! So cute! So cute! SO CUTE!"

"Uh Sakura, your gonna suffocate her…or shake her to death." Akaito said.

"Sorry Miku!" she shrieked letting go.

I giggled. "It's alright, I'm use to it."

"Sakura, this is Meiko" Akaito said.

"It's so nice to meet you too!" Sakura hugged Meiko.

"You're a big ball of pep aren't you?" Meiko asked giving her a hug back.

"As peppy as a you can be!" Sakura shrieked. She let go and spun around in a circle happily. "I met such nice people today! What a happy day!" She hugged herself happily.

"Sakura, why don't you take the girls inside while we unload our things" Kaito suggested.

"Alrighty! Come on girls! We can have girl talk and everything!" Sakura skipped up the steps. Meiko and I laughed.

"Come on" Meiko chuckled as she began to go up the steps.

"One second." I ran over to Kaito and gave him a big kiss. Kaito's eyes widened. I guess he wasn't expecting me to do that. His arms slid around me. "I love you, remember that."

He smiled. "How can I forget?" He gave me a quick kiss. "I love you too." He gave me another kiss then spun me around and nudged me towards the steps. I smiled. "This be fun."

He half smiled. "Yeah, it will."

I smiled then raced up the steps to catch up to Sakura and Meiko. As I shut the door I noticed that Kaito was still watching me. He seemed pretty happy. I sighed happily and shut the door.

"That's so romantic!" Sakura shrieked hugging me.

"Sakura, can we get some water?" Meiko asked. "I'm parched."

"Parched, really?" I asked.

"I should be civilized in an Orphanage. It's like Church right?" Meiko asked.

"No" I rolled my eyes.

"Then bring out the boos!" she reached into her purse and pulled out a bottle of Sake.

"You snuck one from the cabinet didn't you?" I yelled.

"It's my emergency Sake." Meiko said proudly. I groaned.

"You'll never learn."

"Shall I get you a glass Meiko?" Sakura asked.

"Yes please" Meiko said. Sakura ran out of the room and down a hall.

"So what's really going on. Akaito refuses to tell me the full story." Meiko asked.

"Kaito won't tell me much more then I already know. I know he's hiding something from me."

"Excuse me! Young ladies!" someone called. A beautiful woman with long blond hair wearing a white dress walked down the stairs. "You wouldn't happen to have seen Kaito or Akaito around anywhere have you?"

"Uh yes I have. Were here visiting with them. May I ask who you are?" I asked politely.

"Oh I see." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "My name is Ann Shimizu and…I'm Kaito and Akaito's mother."

I looked at Meiko. Meiko looked confused. I looked at Ann. "I'm not sure Kaito will be happy to see you Mrs. Shimizu."

Ann sighed. "At this point I only want to apologize for what we've done. I don't care if he wants to see me or not…I just want to apologize."

The doors opened. I turned to see Kaito, wide eyed, in the door way. His eyes narrowed. "You bitch" he hissed.

Akaito grabbed his arm. "Calm down alright" Akaito snapped.

I walked over to Kaito as he vicious tried to free himself from Akaito's grasp. I held his face in my hands. "Calm down. It's alright. You need to cool down." I dropped my hands. "Don't do something you'll regret."

He growled and slapped me sending me to floor. It hurt really bad. Probably because he's so strong. Tears welled in my eyes.

Kaito's eyes widened. "Miku." He tried to reach for me but my eyes narrowed. I slapped his hand away.

"Don't take your anger out on me you ass." I snapped.

Meiko ran over to me. "What the fuck Kaito?" Meiko helped me up. "Come on Miku. You should lie down." Meiko helped me across the room.

Sakura opened one of the doors. She looked at me and my red face. "My heavens! Are you alright Miku?" She rushed over to me. "Let me get you some ice. This way." Sakura rushed me along.

"Miku are you alright?" Meiko asked.

I touched my cheek and winced at the pain. My eyes widened as my memories fast forward across my eyes. My eyes widened as I watched the same scene play over again watching my father beat me over and over again. Then it all stopped and everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13 Only Silence

Chapter 13

Only Silence

Katio's point of view

Suddenly Miku collapsed onto the floor. My eyes widened. Did I do that to her?

"Miku!" I ran to her.

Meiko's eyes narrowed. "Get away from her!" Meiko pushed me away. Miku's eyes were wide open and her breathing was short. Her eyes actually looked glazed over. Like she was in some kind of trance.

"Miku! Are you alright?" Sakura yelled.

"Let me see her" my mom said running over to us.

I growled. "You won't lay a hand on her. As long as I'm here, you will never touch her damn it."

Mom's eyes narrowed. "You're just as I remember Kaito. You should treat your mother with respect you ungrateful child. You have no idea why we left you do you?"

She took a few steps towards Miku. I got in her way. "One more step and I'll –"

"You'll what" she snapped.

"Call 119!" Sakura shrieked.

My eyes widened. "I think she's seeing something." Everyone looked at me. I thought for a second. Then I realized. She has to be reliving being raped by her father. Me hitting her must have triggered it. Her mind must have put two and two together and now she's reacting to it. "Meiko. What happened between Miku and her father?"

Meiko's eyes widened. "Shit! We need to wake her up now!" Meiko shook her a little. "Miku! It's not real! Miku! Miku! It's Meiko! Please wake up! None of it's real!"

Akaito pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello we need an ambulance right now. A young girl is unconscious." Akaito walked away to explain everything to the person on the other line.

I kneeled next to Meiko. Tears were running down Meiko's face. "Miku! It's not real! WAKE UP! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! MIKU!" Meiko screamed. I touched Meiko's shoulder. She looked at me and her eyes narrowed as tears fell down your cheek. "This is your fault damn it! You hurt her you ass hole!"

I shut my eyes. "I know…but all we need to do now is get her out of here and into a hospital."

Meiko's eyes widened for a second but then went back to sad eyes. She hugged Miku close to her. Miku's fear full, wide eyes drifted shut. Meiko's eyes widened.

"No! Miku! Don't die!" Meiko yelled.

"She's not dying. She's just had too much to take."

"How do you know?" Meiko snapped.

I stared at her serious. "I love Miku" My eyes narrowed. "I know."

Meiko's eyes widened then softened. She looked at Miku. "Alright, enough with that." Meiko stood up helping Miku sort of stand up. Well…Meiko was sort of just holding her body in place. I lifted Miku into my arms.

"You'd really trust Kaito with her. He just slapped her" mother pointed out.

Meiko's eyes narrowed as she walked over to my mother and slapped her so hard that my mother fell to the floor. "You don't know anything about your son do you?" Meiko's eyes turned angry. "That man loves Miku so much that he came here knowing that he'd get angry like this. You think he wanted to come here and see a bitch like you?" Meiko turned away from my mother and joined me. "Let's get her outside. The ambulance should be here soon. I'll call the house and tell everyone what's going on. They'll probably will want to see her when she wakes up."

"Thank you Meiko. You have my thanks." I said with a smile.

"Give me your thanks when she wakes up and doesn't kick your ass."

"She probably will but then again, I doubt she would have the strength at that point."

"I called Haku. There heading out in a few minutes. They should be here by the time Miku is in her hospital bed." Akaito said.

"Thank you." I said carrying her outside.

Sakura ran after us. "Kaito!" I turned. "Tell Miku to get well soon alright?

I half smiled. "Can do"

As soon as Sakura went inside, Akaito punched me and I fumbled to keep Miku in my arms. "Where do you go off slapping a woman? Especially your women."

I sat down on the steps cradling Miku in my arms. "I don't know what came over me. I guess I just took my anger out on her." I looked down at Miku's cheek which was still red. I must have hit her harder then I thought. Full strength probably. She didn't deserve that. "Right now, I doubt she'll even want to see me when she wakes up…and I deserve it. She'll probably dump me too."

"She won't" Meiko said looking up at the sky. Tears were still falling down her face but silently this time. "Miku would never leave you no matter what happens. That girl loves you more then her own life. I'm guessing she'll directly ask for you when she wakes up. That's just who she is. She grew up with a bad childhood and now she cares for others more then anything. That's Miku." She looked at me. "And I thought you'd know her by now."

My eyes widened. I looked down at Miku who let out a shallow breath. "Kaito" she whispered so softly that I barely heard it.

Tears welled in my eyes. "I can't believe I did this." I clutched her close to me.

Akaito laid his hand on my shoulder. "She'll wake up. She's a tough girl. Something so minor won't take her down."

I nodded but part of me was telling me this would be the last time I saw here. I love Miku so much. I've gotten to the point that I can't live without her. She's my everything and doing this to her kills me. Seeing her in so much pain hurts me the same way it hurts her.

Miku…

It's been 7 hours since Miku was put into her hospital room. We were forced to wait in the lobby until she's stable enough for visiting. They say her brain is making sure she doesn't wake up…well I don't understand what the nurse said so I kind of just jumbled together what parts I understand. Something about it being like she's unconscious.

Anyways, Haku, Dell, Gakupo, Meiko and Nero showed up at the hospital around midnight (There was a lot of traffic and they couldn't get a hold of a car until 10 pm). Since weren't allowed to visit Miku until she wakes up, they went back to the orphanage to spend the night. I didn't leave and Meiko insisted on staying until Akaito finally dragged her out of the Hospital. I can't believe I did this.

When morning came around, everyone came back to the Hospital. That morning we called Kiku who yelled at me a lot and then hung up saying she couldn't come out until late tonight because of her job. I'm sure she's gonna kill me when she gets here but…frankly I deserve it.

It wasn't until noon when the nurse came over to us with news on Miku. "She's doing a lot better. Actually, she's been talking a little. Which one of you is Kaito?"

Everyone looked at me. "Uh I'm Kaito." I said awkwardly.

The nursed waved for me to join her. I got up and followed her away from everyone. "She's been calling for you." Her eyes turned sad. "But she's been screaming a lot too…so I'm not sure what she's up to but I thought you'd like to know. From the looks of her brain work. She should be waking up soon. I'd say in a few hours. We'll call for you when she wakes up."

"Thank you so much" I said.

"No problem." She bowed slightly. "If you'll excuse me."

I walked back over to everyone. "So what she say?" Meiko asked with hope in her eyes.

"She says Miku should wake up in a few hours. Why don't you all go out for some lunch? I'll call if she wakes up ok?" I said.

"No way! I'm staying right here!" Haku announced.

"No, we should go." Dell looked at Haku seriously.

Haku sighed. "Fine." Haku got up. She was about to walk away with everyone but stopped and thumped me on my forehead.

"What was that for?" I snapped.

"Mopping around won't solve your problems." She half smiled. "Miku loves you. I bet she won't even fault you for what you've done. So be a man and suck it up. Come eat lunch with us."

"Miku might wake up."

"She can wait. If it'll make you happy, we'll eat fast." Haku held her hand out to me. "Now get up or I'm drag you out."

I half smiled and took her hand. "I guess I'm worrying a little too much."

"You're in love with her. No one can blame you for worrying." She half smiled. "We all love her Kaito. You're not alone here alright. Just let her wake up. She can wait. She's been asleep for a while. She can wait a little longer." I sighed and let her drag me out of the hospital.

When we arrived back at the hospital, the nurses and Doctors were running around like crazy. Haku grabbed a Doctor by the collar. "Hey, what's going on?"

"One of the patients is going crazy. Were restraining her as we speak." The Doctor pushed away from Haku and went back to running in the same direction.

"I wonder who it is" Meiko said. "Certainly not Miku…right?"

The nurse from earlier spotted me. She ran over to me breathing heavily. "Thank the heavens it's you." She looked at me seriously as she continued to breathe heavily. "Mrs. Hatsune is going crazy. She's been screaming for you. We had to strap her down to the bed just to keep her form getting away. Please, you must calm her down."

My eyes widened. "Which room?"

"139, second floor."

I ran over to the elevator and rapidly pressed the up button until the elevator arrived. I continued to hit the two button until I arrived on the floor. I could hear Miku screaming form the elevator. I slowly grew to a panic as I ran down the hall looking for the room. Finally I reached the room and threw the door open. Miku was screaming while she tried viciously to get out from under the straps. A doctor had a shot in his hand.

I remember being in the same situation when I was a kid. All I wanted was to be with Akaito but he was a in a different room. He was calling out for me to help him but I was forcible restrained by the straps. They had knocked me out with that shot.

Miku's eyes welled with tears as she saw me. "Kaito!"

"Let her up" I ordered.

The Doctor looked at Miku. Tears fell down Miku's face. "Will you try to run away?"

"No" Miku whispered. The Doctor unbuckled the restraints. Miku sprang up and ran into my arms as quickly as she could manage. She held on to me like she was just about to die and I just saved her. "Kaito!" She sobbed clutching my shirt.

"Miku" I held her close.

"I was so afraid! Don't ever leave me again!"

I held her closer. "Not ever." She continued to cry as the Doctor and the Nurses left the room.

"Kaito!"

I lifted her off the floor and held her like a baby. Her arms went around my neck and hugged me tight as if she was afraid I'd leave. I sat down on the bed. "Shh" I petted her hair. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't let him hurt me again!"

So I was right. "Your father can't hurt you anymore."

She stopped crying and pushed back to look at me. "You slapped me" she sniffled. She touched her cheek and instantly removed her hand. "It still hurts."

"I'm sorry Miku. I was just so angry I –"

She hugged me. "I know you were angry. I'm not gonna be angry with you for something so small." She pushed back. "But I will be angry with you for everything else." She grabbed me by the collar. "Don't you ever slap me again damn it." She yanked my collar hard. "You hear me?"

"I promise."

She sniffled. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She dropped her head on my shoulder. "You idiot."

"Your alright?"

"No I'm not alright! What makes you think I'm alright? I relived being raped a good million times and you think I'm alright! Are you crazy? I'm going insane damn it and you think I'm alright! You idiot!" she yelled. I laughed. "Shut up damn it! I don't want to hear anything out of you until I beat the living shit out of you you jerk!"

"Uh…Miku?" Meiko said peeking into the room.

"Meiko!" Miku ran over to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank the lord your alive" Meiko whispered hugging her tight.

Miku burst into tears and so did Meiko. "It was so scary Meiko!"

"I'm so sorry Miku!" Meiko sobbed.

"Geez girl. You sure know how to make everyone worry?" Akaito said placing his hand on Miku's shoulder. Meiko and Miku looked at him with tearful eyes.

"Akaito!" They sobbed. They both hugged him while they cried into his shirt. Akaito seemed to be enjoying it a little to much.

"Miku!" Haku sobbed hugging Miku. A big smile spread across Akaito's face. He's such an ass.

"Miku my love!" Gakupo sang entering the room.

Miku sniffled. "Gakupo!" She hugged him. "Life is so short! Did you know that?" Miku sobbed. Gakupo smiled.

"Give Miku back you pervert!" Haku yelled. "I'm not done loving her yet!" Haku pulled Miku away. "Don't you soil her you ass hole! She's in pain damn it!"

"Is everyone else here?" Miku asked with tearful eyes.

"Nero's outside trying to calm Neru down over the phone." Haku answered.

Miku ran out of the room. "Nero!" I heard someone fall to the ground. We all looked out the door. Miku had tackled Nero to the ground and was hugging him tight. "Nero! You don't know how happy I am to see you!"

"Is that Miku?" Neru yelled from Nero's phone.

Miku grabbed the phone. "Neru! Is that you?" Miku started crying again and I'm sure Neru was crying too.

"Mrs. Hatsune, we need to run some tests please" A nurse said.

"Ok" Miku sniffled. "I've got to go Neru. I'll see you after break ok?" Miku waited. "Ok. Bye" she hung up and handed Nero the phone.

Nero chuckled. "Get better so you can come home."

Miku began to cry. "You old softy!" she sobbed hugging him.

"Miku" I called.

"Shut up you ass! I'm not done crying yet!" Miku yelled.

"Go get tested so we can go home." Akaito ordered.

"Fine" Miku mumbled walking back into the room. Miku looked at me. "I heard your mother say some mean stuff. When my testing is done, your going to tell me the truth as your punishment."

I sighed. "I'll do anything for your forgiveness. I don't deserve it."

Miku laughed. Everyone looked at her in shock. "You idiot. I was never angry with you from the beginning!"

"What?" I yelled.

"How could I be angry with you when I pretty much forced you to come here? That would make me a bitch and I'm anything but that." Miku sighed. "You can't read a girls subtle signals can you?" She kissed my cheek. "Now get out."

My eyes widened. "Miku."

She smiled evilly at me. "You didn't think I was a heartless person did you. I thought you knew me better."

I stared at her for a second. "I don't deserve it."

"I don't give a shit if you deserve it." Miku titled my chin. "Forgive and forget…I'm kind of glad it all happened. You got to see you mom and I got to see my father…I may not have enjoyed it but I think it was for the best that I saw everything a few more times. I have finally moved on from that terrifying experience and I'm ready to face the world as a new Miku." She gave me a quick kiss. "And I couldn't have done it without you." She crossed her arms. "Now, if you'd get out, I could go get tested and get out of this place."

"Geez Miku, your as complicated as math."

Miku smiled. "Why thank you Kaito."

"Fine, I'm out. Your so confusing. I need to think this through."

"Idiot."

.

.

.

Ok so a few people have been complaining about how I don't go into the other characters to much (Especially Len and Rin) so next chapter will be told by Len. It's gonna be about Len's fascinating adventure at Rin's house…I'll let you imagine how funny that's gonna be and I promise it will be. I'm gonna give a shout out to Vocaloid302. Thanks for the idea.

I love feed back so feel free to be as harsh as you want and also if you want something to happen or you want a character in the story, just ask. I'll do my best to add whatever I can in. Thanks so much for reading this far and you know it can only get better.


	14. Chapter 14 A Kagamine Christmas

Chapter 14

A Kagamine Christmas

Len's Point Of View

Rin and I arrived at Rin's house at around noon. It's the start of Christmas break and Rin's bouncing with excitement. This year is the first year I'm spending with Rin's family so I'm slightly nervous. I mean I've met them all before but Rin's mom is just like her daughter and she'll probably hunt me down just like Rin does and force me into cosplay. I love Rin and everything but that part of her I could do without.

"Hey Len, are you excited about going to my house?" Rin asked as she bounced up and down in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, a whole weekend with you. It is exciting."

Rin blushed. "I'm looking forwards to it too."

I did my best to focus on the road but Rin was just staring at me with the cutest expression on her face. "What is it?"

"Len, I want to talk to you tonight ok?"

"Why not now?"

"Because now isn't good at all?" She crossed her arms and made a pouty face.

"Fine, as long as you don't dress me in cosplay again. I'm not walking around in cosplay in front of your family."

"Poo" Rin pouted.

"I mean it Rin. I already made a bad impression the last time I saw your parents."

"It wasn't that bad!"

"Your mom found us on the floor on top of each other because you were trying to force me into cosplay."

"Well after we explained it was ok."

I groaned. "That was so embarrassing. I'm a guy Rin. Not a chick."

"I refuse to believe it!"

My eyes went impassive. Why is it that she always refuses to believe I'm a man? I think I would know if I was a girl by now. I'm most defiantly am not a chick. "Refuse all you want but I am a guy."

"Nope. There's no proof."

"I have male parts Rin."

"You could be a Hermaphrodite"

"But I'm not."

"But you could be!"

"But I'm not!"

"So!" Rin crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Don't pout."

"I'm not pouting" Rin mumbled.

"Why do you even care if I'm a guy or a girl?"

"Because if you were a girl…" She grew quiet. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye. She was pouting again as she looked out the window. At this point, since we were almost there, I left her alone.

When we finally arrived at Rin's house, Nami (Rin's mom) and Rei (Rin's dad) were waiting outside. Honestly, I have no idea where Rin got her blond hair. If it wasn't for Rin's brother and sister (Demo and Kaede) I'd be confused why there's even Blond in her genes since most of her very large family has black hair also.

"Len!" Nami shrieked. She ran over to us and hugged me.

"Daddy!" Rin shrieked. She ran over to Rei and jumped into his arms.

"Oh Len, we missed you! You need to visit more often!" Nami shrieked snuggling me.

I sighed. "Hi Mrs. Kaga."

"Oh please! Call me Nami! You silly boy! Come inside! Demo and Kaede are so excited!"

"Mommy!" Rin shrieked. She hugged her mom.

Rei looked down at me. "You haven't been messing with my daughter have you?"

"She's been messing with me." I mumbled.

Rei smiled is crazy _I'm up to something_ smile. "I bet my girls got some sweet picks of girly Len." He gave me a noogie.

"Rei!" I complained.

"Dad! Hands off my Len!" Rin shrieked pulling me away from him and hugging me. I groaned.

"Aw, can't I mess with him a little?" Rei groaned.

"Why is it that all of you are obsessed with messing with me in some sort of way?"

"Because you're adorable!" Rin and Nami shrieked.

"Because you take things to literally." Rei smiled evilly. "And you always run." He laughed evilly.

"You know the more you do that the more I wish I went home for Christmas." I said nervously.

"Oh please. You're always welcome in our home Len. You're just like family so make yourself at home." Nami said with a smile.

"Come on Len! Let's unpack and then go to some place fun!" Rin shrieked pulling me over to the trunk. I don't like the sound of this. The last time Rin took me somewhere fun; she dragged me into a cosplay store and forced me into terrible outfits.

"And where is this place?"

"Don't worry about it! It'll be super fun!"

"Do I have to" I groaned.

"Of course silly! It's no fun if your not there!"

I blushed a little. Rin's so cute when she talks about me like that but I have a bad feeling that where ever were going, involves me dressing up in something stupid.

"I'll go if there's nothing involving cosplay."

"Why would I take you to somewhere you don't like on vacation?" Rin asked as she opened the trunk.

"So your saying you'd take me to places you want when were not on vacations!"

"Yep! You know why?" Rin hugged me tight. "Because you're so adorable!"

"I'm a guy Rin! Guy's aren't adorable!"

Rin looked at me with confusion. "There not?" She's such an imbecile!

"That's right Rin." Nami said with a look on her face that reminded me of a proper school teacher. Then her eyes turned evil. "There cute!" Nami tackled me to the ground which luckily was on grass and not pavement. Rei, Nami and Rin laughed. And I'm stuck with this for the next week. What am I gonna do?

I didn't see Demo or Kaede until we were leaving to go to where ever Rin's taking me (still scared about that). Demo was sitting on the couch with a laptop typing away. Probably a report for school or something. Kaede sat on the other side of the couch watching T.V. and playing with a scarf around Kaede's neck.

"Hey girly boy" Demo snapped. "Has my sister been bothering you? I could rough her up for you."

"Please do" I moaned. Rin had tackled me to the ground and insisted I wear a dress shirt and pants.

"It's not nice to be mean to our guests Rin" Kaede pointed out.

"Shut up big brother!" Rin complained.

Kaede pouted. "You're so mean to me."

"Don't be such a pansy" Demo snapped. She clipped her hair over her shoulder. "Be a man you pansy. You wonder why you get made fun of in school. Look at what you're wearing. A pink scarf, pink shirt and pink shorts with a stupid bow clip in your hair. Come on Kaede, work with me here."

"I think Kaede looks adorable." Rin chimed in.

"Don't encourage him! It's not good for a man to cross dress!" Demo snapped.

"Let him wear what he wants. It doesn't matter." I said.

"Whatever" Demo mumbled.

"Thanks Len" Kaede said with a smile.

"Come on Len! I want to go right now!" Rin complained.

"Ok ok, I'm going" I waved good by to Demo and Kaede. Demo didn't acknowledge me but Kaede waved good bye.

A few minutes later, Rin was pulling into a go carting track. A really big go carting track. Rin smiled at me as she parked the car.

"Tada! What do you think?" Rin looked at me expectantly.

"Looks like fun." I half smiled.

"Yeah!" Rin hugged me excitedly then jumped out of the car. "Come on Len! Let's go! Let's go!"

"You sound like a child." I chuckled as I got out. She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me inside. There was a bit of a line so Rin sadly agreed to wait. She's not good at standing still though so I'm not sure how long she's gonna agree to sit.

"Hey Len?" Rin asked tilting her head to the side.

"What?" I asked.

"Have your injuries healed?"

"My injuries?"

"You know…when Rook beat you up…there better right?"

I blinked. It's been a while since anyone's talked about it. Honestly, I think everyone's been afraid to talk about. I defiantly never wanted to bring it up again. Especially around Gumi.

From the look on Rin's face, she looks like she's been dying to ask me about this for a while. Rin really isn't good at asking serious questions.

"Yeah, they completely healed a week ago. I think Gumi's the one to worry about. Meiko said her bodies still have some bruise." I answered.

"Yeah it's pretty bad" Rin sighed. "I wish it had been me instead of all you guys. You guys suffered so much for our house." Rin hugged me. "If anything happened to my little Len, I don't know what I'd do."

Beside's the part about her calling me little Len, that was really sweet. Rin can be so selfless sometimes. She really throws everything away to protect her friends. I could tell that what happened ate away at her for a while. She even went so far to change everyone's bandages if they needed. She also insisted on changing mine as much as possible.

"Don't worry about it. It's all over and everything's fine." I hugged her back.

"Aw" someone behind us said. I peeked behind us. It was Piko and Miki. I had no idea they lived in this area. "You two look so cute together. I could just die!" Miki shrieked.

"Miki! Piko!" Rin shrieked. She hugged them both.

"Hey Len" Piko sighed. Miki still had her arm around him like a teddy bear.

"I feel for you man" I said.

"She's a demon" Piko complained.

"I am not! Is it a crime to love you too much?" Miki asked hugging Piko.

"Right now, yes. Were in a public place and you getting close to strangling me." Piko complained.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Miki shrieked.

"Were on a date" Rin shrieked hugging me.

"Who said this was a date?" I yelled.

"I did! Just now!" Rin laughed.

"We are too! Isn't it exciting?" Miki shrieked.

"So exciting!" Rin agreed. The girls began to gossip and finally let us free.

"Maybe if we run we can get away" Piko whispered.

"Not likely. They always find you eventually." I sighed. We both laughed.

"How's vacation so far? Are you staying with Rin or is she staying with you?" Piko asked.

"I'm staying with Rin. She stayed with me last year." I answered. "What about you?"

"I'm staying with Miki and her older sister. She's out working most of the time so I haven't met her yet." Piko sighed. "I bet she's just like Miki. I'm not sure how I'm gonna stand it." Piko groaned. "What about Rin's family?"

"The only one that's normal is Rin's older sister. The rest of her family are just like her."

"I'm sorry" Piko said understanding my pain. "Must have sucked being the only boyish cute guy in the house."

"At least we can share the pain now" I said. We laughed again. "So are you really going on a date?"

"Yeah, she's grown on me. I asked her out after the Christmas party."

"Good. Just don't die on me ok?"

"She won't kill me yet." Piko looked at Miki who was still gossiping excitedly with Rin. "There's just something about her that I like." Piko looked at Rin. "So do you have a thing for Rin?"

"Not sure. I think she's a little too much for me to handle."

"I just thought I'd ask since those big guys over there are walking over to talk to them."

My eyes narrowed. Piko noticed and went on guard. I grabbed Rin's hand and pulled her to me then I glared at the guys. Rin looked at me with confusion.

"It's cool little man." The guy said. He walked away.

"Aw Len!" Rin shrieked hugging me around the waist. "You're so sweet to me!"

"Oh look! We can get tickets now!" Miki shrieked. We all grabbed our tickets then headed out side to the carts. Miki and Piko grabbed on cart while Rin and I grabbed the other cart…Rin insisted on driving. Miki of course was driving in there cart.

"Let's race ok?" Miki called.

"Yeah! You're going down!" Rin yelled giving her an angry face. Then she giggled with excitement.

Miki's eyes turned to devil eyes. "Were gonna kick your asses!" Miki yelled evilly.

"Miki, you're getting yourself worked up." Piko warned trying to calm her down. The light turned Green and both the girls floored it. Both of them whipped around turns and were right on each other until it ended with a tie. Piko and I were hanging onto the carts for dear life until they finally stopped.

"Damn! Ties are no fair!" Miki yelled. "Let's go again!"

"Yeah! No ties!" Rin yelled. Then giggled excitedly.

"Can I get out then?" Piko asked nervously.

"Sit down!" Miki ordered. "How am I gonna win without my good luck charm in my cart? Do you want me to lose, is that what I'm hearing Piko?"

"Of course not!" Piko shrieked. "Good driving!"

"Will that help me win? No!"

Piko nervously looked over at me with fear in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring look then looked at Rin and got ready to ask if I could jump out.

Rin glared at me. "Don't even think about it. Sit down" I sighed and gripped the side of the cart as the light turned green again.

Eventually, after 12 races neither of them won. Every time they tied. Then when we grabbed some pizza they had a pizza eating contest. Then when they tied again they went to the game room and fought each other then. By then Piko and I were exhausted.

"Love them to pieces but I'm so tired of them right now" Piko moaned with his head on a table next to the game room.

"I know" I groaned with my head on the table. "But they are fun to watch." We both looked at them playing some snow boarding game with so much seriousness.

"They really are too much alike." Piko chuckled. "Which one do you think is crazier? Miki or Rin?"

"I don't even know. There such psycho's, I can't even pick."

"I guess so." Piko half smiled. "But you still have to love them."

"They have so much fighting spirit." We laughed.

"No cheating Rin!" Miki complained as she balanced herself on the snowboard machine and swatted at Rin.

"I'm not cheating! I'm playing the game fair and square! You're the one that's cheating!" Rin yelled.

"I am not!" Miki hissed. We laughed as my phone went off.

I answered. "Hello?"

"Len!" Haku yelled.

"Haku? Are you alright?" I asked. Piko suddenly got alarmed. He ran over to the other side of the table and placed his ear against the other side of the phone.

"I'm fine but it's Miku! She's completely unconscious! There was an accident at the Orphanage!" Haku yelled.

"What?" Piko and I yelled. We both looked at each other.

"Is she alright?" I asked.

"Kaito says that the nurse told him she'll be fine but there worried she might be going insane or something!"

"Poor Miku" Piko said with a sad face.

"Should we come out?" I asked.

"It's Christmas break. I wouldn't leave if I were you. It's a long drive anyways. We'll call you if we get anymore information." Haku said.

"How's Kaito?" Piko asked.

"He's holding up…Akaito told me that the reason why she's unconscious is because Kaito slapped her and she connected that with when she was raped by her father." Haku answered.

My eyes widened. "We need to go down to see her" I said getting up.

"Calm down Len. All that'll do is make you wait. She'll be fine by the end of break. The nurse said to many people may overwhelm her. If that wasn't the case I'd force you to come. Were already pushing it with everyone coming as it."

"Call me when she wakes up" I said.

"Me too!" Piko said.

"Will do. Try to keep the girls calm." Haku warned.

"Quick question. Why did Kaito slap Miku? If it's a bad reason I'm gonna beat him up." I warned.

Haku laughed. "Good like with that…" she grew silent. "Kaito saw his mother at the Orphanage."

"So. His mom is really nice." Piko said.

"His real mother." Haku added.

I looked at Piko and he looked shocked and scared at the same time. "Oh." I said.

"He got angry and slapped her in his rage. I don't completely think it's justified but I'm sure Miku won't fault him for it. That is the way Miku is."

"I agree." I sighed. "Just tell Miku to get better soon so Rin won't cry." I gave Piko the phone.

"And tell Miku she better not die cause she owes me five dollars ok?" Piko said. I heard Haku laugh. Seconds later Piko hung up. We both looked at each other.

"Should we tell them now?" I asked.

"It would be bad if they found out later."

"Why don't we just tell them separately? It'll make it easier for us to comfort them."

"That's fine with me."

"Damn! Another tie!" Miki yelled jumping off the machine.

"That's it! I'm calling it!" Rin yelled gripping her head in frustration.

"Were too awesome for all of this!" Miki yelled gripping her head in frustration as well.

I sighed. "Well that sucked all the fun out of it."

"Poor Miku" Piko sighed.

"Might as well smile. They believe she'll be fine." I said.

"I can't" Piko moaned. "Miku's one of my best friends. I can't smile knowing she's unconscious in a hospital somewhere."

"Well your just gonna have to do it." I placed my hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine. Try to enjoy yourself on Break. Miku will be back just like she would have been after break." Piko nodded then looked at Miki who looked just as frustrated as Rin.

"Len! Can you believe this?" Rin yelled. She groaned and hugged me tight. "This sucks!"

"I know!" Miki moaned hugged Piko.

"Well, we should head back" I told Rin.

"Oh yeah! I distinctly remember my mom saying something about cosplay!" Rin laughed evilly then giggled with excitement.

"Send me pictures girl! Don't leave me hanging!" Miki laughed.

"Please no" I moaned.

"Bye Len! Bye Rin! We must be off! Come on Piko!" Miki began to drag him out of the building. Piko waved good bye with a forced smile on his face.

"Lenny bear? Is Piko alright? He seems unhappy." Rin looked down at me.

"He seemed fine when I talked to him." I half smiled. "Why don't we go home? I'm a little tired."

"Yeah! We can sleep together just like at the sleepover party!"

"This is what I get for going where Rin goes" I mumbled.

"Yeah!" Rin dragged me out of the building with a smile on her face…completely unaware of what's really going on.

When we arrived home Nami greeted us. "Len! I found the cutest thing when I was shopping today! Come try it on! Pretty please!" Nami called with excitement as she jumped up and down happily.

"Why me" I moaned. Rin laughed as she dragged me inside…I guess I can stand what ever Nami picked out this one time.

Minutes later I was dressed, strangely, boy close. She had bought what looked like a male kimono with very bright colors. I think every color was on it with very beautiful designs.

"Isn't it just perfect?" Nami hugged me. "You're like the fourth child I never wanted!"

I half smiled. "Thank you for the Kimono Mrs. Kaga. It's very nice."

"Oh please! You have to call me Nami! Mrs. Kaga is Rei's mother! I'm not that old Len!" she laughed.

"You can't be over 25" I said.

"Bless your heart!" Nami hugged me tight. "You have permission to marry my daughter!"

"Where did that come from?"

Nami turned serious. "Len…do you like my daughter. I just thought I'd ask. It's alright if the answers no."

I blinked. I hadn't been expecting that. Honestly, I know I love Rin but I just can't seem to find the right time to tell her. She always so happy and bubbly…I always feel like turning serious would make her lose that smile and I hate seeing her unhappy. I think it's about time I told her.

"I love Rin more then anything…I just have a hard time finding the right time to tell her." I finally answered.

Nami smiled. "Just tell her. Timing never matters. Rei told me when we were waiting in line to get food at a fast food restaurant."

I chuckled. That sounds too much like Rei. He always tells people stuff at the worst times. He defiantly fits Nami and is defiantly Rin's father. There's too much likeness in this family.

"I think I'll go to bed now but thank you so much Nami."

"Oh you're welcome dear! Just make sure next time you visit you wear it here! You just look to perfect!"

"I promise I will." I turned to leave. "Goodnight."

"Night!"

After getting out of that outfit and into my PJ's, I went into Rin's room. She was sitting on her bed with a serious look on her face. I shut the door and then turned to her. "What's up?"

She got up. "I have something to tell you." Rin looked a little nervous and was fidgeting with her sleeve. Whatever it is, it must be important. Rin doesn't tend to fidget often.

"What is it?"

She nervously walked over to me. She looked at me for a few seconds then hugged me. "I love you Len! I love you so much! I have to know if you love!"

My eyes widened. I hadn't really been expecting it but I knew now was the perfect time to make my own feelings known.

"I love you too Rin."

Rin began to cry but I knew she was crying tears of joy. I pushed back and wiped the tears from her face. "Stop crying. You're mucking up your pretty face. She kissed me quickly.

"I'll I've wanted for the past two years was this moment. You've made me more happy then you know." We spent the night in each others arms. I'll tell her tomorrow.

Tomorrow came too soon and it was even more difficult to tell her. She cried and begged for me to take her to see Miku but eventually she understood that she couldn't go see her for Miku's safety. Rin took it hard all week. She seemed to be slightly less happy then usual until three days later when Kaito called to tell us that Miku was perfectly alright.

The rest of our vacation consisted of opening presents on Christmas day, hiding from Rin and Nami when they tried to put me in Santa cosplay for chicks and eating a big Christmas dinner. It was a lovely Christmas and probably the most fun one I've had in years.

The best part was kissing my beautiful girlfriend under the mistletoe. Best Christmas ever!

Ok so i really want to get as many views as possible so if you like either of my stories tell everyone. I've always wanted to be a big writer on a website so the more views the better. Plus, the more views i get the faster I'll write more chapters so if you want to know what happens next, you'll need to up the view count. It's a competition. Cat's eye fans vs. Kyousei fans. Whose the bigger fans? I want to know!

Also, anyone who sends me a review will get a sneak peek into the next chapter of either book of your choosing and i don't want some crappy review. Like a legit one. I love feed back. Plus, your feed back could make the story go the way you want it to. Because of the reviews I've gotten, I decided to make a chapter just for them so it makes a difference so review review review. Thanks so much.


	15. Chapter 15 Meiko's Walls Fall Down

Chapter 15

Meiko's Walls Fall Down

Meiko's Point of view

We didn't go back to the Orphanage. Miku didn't want to put Kaito through that. Despite what happened, Miku blames herself for what happened. I honestly don't blame Kaito either. It's just that I'm angry that what happened happened and I've been taking it out on Kaito and sake. I don't think I've been sober for three hours in the last three days.

We decided to go back to the academy and spend Christmas there. Today was Christmas Eve and not only were Iku and Sayu freaking out about getting everything set up but Miku's been trying to get out of bed to help. We've been taking turns hanging with her.

The doctor says since she had some kind of memory problem. Not that she forgot stuff but that any kind of connection she get's with what happened with her father will pretty much knock her out. He said Miku's situation got so bad that any kind of physical injury would have given her the same reaction so the state she was in wasn't really Kaito's fault. He still blames himself though.

He says after having given surgery on her while she was in the hospital, this problem should disappear but not for a few more days. Haku insisted that Miku stay in bed one more day.

On the other hand, it wasn't my turn for Miku watch so I thought I'd enjoy the fact that Gumi's not home and have Akaito spend the night in my room. At the time, I was drinking Sake in my desk chair while Akaito was reading a football magazine on my bed.

"Why do you give a damn about American football?" I asked.

"Much more interesting then the sports in Japan." Akaito answered flipping a page.

"I can't believe you learned English just so you could read those stupid magazines" I laughed.

"Compared to the four words you know in English, I consider it an accomplishment."

My eyes narrowed. "Shut up you ass." I chugged the rest of my Sake then sighed happily. "So good! I love Sake!"

"That's your last one. Anymore and your gonna fall out of that chair."

"Will not!" I crossed my arms. "Why won't you drink with me?" I got up and crawled onto my bed up to him.

"You know the more you do that, the more difficult it is to focus on my magazine."

I snatched the magazine from his hands. "You didn't answer my question."

"Because not only is it illegal but you already drink enough for the both of us."

"Not good enough" I crawled closer putting myself at his knees.

"It's just not my thing alright. Alcohol doesn't do much for me." I crawled closer placing my hand on his thigh and the other just above the top of his jeans. Akaito looked nervous. I smiled evilly.

"How boring. You never want to have fun with me."

"Trust me; I have enough fun with you as it is." He titled my chin up. "I've waited for you for a while. It's only natural that I enjoy you as much as I can before you're taken away."

"I'm not going anywhere." I kissed him. His arms slid around me and pulled me close to him.

"I didn't mean you were going anywhere."

"What do you mean by that? You know I hate when you talk in circles." My eyes narrowed. "Your not leaving me for some slut are you?"

"Oh please." He ran his hand down my cheek. "You're much more then I deserve. There isn't another girl I want. You should know that by now Meiko."

"Why aren't you in a host club? You got all that romantic talk down to a T!" I grabbed his shirt. "Now tell me what you're planning. I don't like it Akaito."

Akaito sighed. "My father wants me to come back to the Dojo to train. He wants me to take it over when I graduate."

"But…that's still a year away" I said now nervous.

"I have enough credits to get out of high school a the end of this year."

My eyes widened. I shook my head. He's not gonna do it is he? He's not gonna leave me right? I just got him and now he's leaving…I can't handle losing someone like that again. It's too painful. I can't lose Akaito. Not ever.

He's the only thing I have beside's my father and he's board line dead right now. If the surgery he's getting fails Akaito is all I have left. I hate my Aunt and Uncle. All I want is to have something that's my own and right now, that's Akaito.

"Your not seriously gonna do it are you!"

Akaito smiled evilly. "Your not gonna miss me are you?"

"Akaito I'm not kidding. Your not gonna go are you?"

"Maybe I don't want to tell you."

I grabbed him by the collar. My eyes were scared. "Answer the damn question please."

Akaito's eyes widened. "Not if I have a thing to say about it…but my father's persistent."

I sighed and hugged him. "Don't go ok? No matter what"

Akaito froze. "Meiko."

"Promise." I clutched his shirt. "You can't leave me. You just can't."

"I…I promise." Akaito hugged me back tight. Someone knocked on the door.

"What damn it? Were having a private moment!" I yelled pushing away from Akaito and gripping the sheets angrily.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go with us to dinner. Haku agreed that as long as Miku cuts it safe, she can go." Nero said.

My eyes narrowed. "Fine." I got up then glared at Akaito who stared at me with shocked eyes. "Get up, were going to dinner." I crossed my arms. "And why are you looking at me like that?" I turned away. "Let's go pretty boy." I opened the door and looked over my shoulder at him. "And you're paying ok?" I smiled happily then shut the door.

I completely dropped my smile. I don't think I've ever shown Akaito that much emotion before. I hate to be so emotional but…truthfully…despite my tough girl front…I'm as emotional as Rin is when she sees road kill on a high way (which is more hysterical for her then it should be).

I've lived my whole life putting on a front and I don't think I've ever dropped the front before. Well…at least not that much. It was like I couldn't help myself. I'm so easily scared by situations like that. Miku…and now Akaito. I guess the situations are different but either way I could have lost both of them.

I shut my eyes. Maybe I'm just over thinking things but I feel like a lot of stuff is going wrong lately. It makes me feel like everything were hoping for is going to be destroyed before we even try.

Akaito opened the door. "Bout time! Move your ass! I'm starving and I'm not even half drunk yet!" I snapped.

Akaito took my face in his hands. "I don't think you've ever opened up so much to me."

"Shut up. I'm just tired that's all. All my walls seemed to be going down lately."

"Meiko, I've known you for three years now and this is the first time you've even bothered to tell me how you feel instead of calling me an ass or a bastard or something. Let your walls down. I had no idea you were so scared to lose me."

"It's just…I love you all so much…so knowing that what we have now could disappear…I don't like it Akaito. I can't sit by while everything's taken away from me! I won't let it happen! I…I don't want to lose anyone else…not ever."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you so much." He brushed a stray hair from my face and tucked it behind me ear. "I can't leave you behind. If I ever left I'd beg you to come with me. You're the only girl I'll ever want." His eyes turned extremely serious. "None of us are leaving. That is certain."

I hugged him. "I love you…you ass."

Akaito chuckled. "Yep, that's the Meiko I know."

"Aw! Meiko your such a softy." Haku said.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

"Come children. Were leaving now. Miku should be getting back to bed as quickly as possible."

I pushed away from Akaito and Grabbed Haku's arm. "Haku, do you think Miku will be fine?"

Haku smiled warmly. "At this point I doubt she'd let herself die. She's persistent. She'll be fine. The Doctors said it's a one in a million chance this will ever happen again. She just had some brain thing that even I don't understand. She's perfectly fine. You'll see."

"Then why are you forcing her to stay in bed?" Akaito asked.

"So Kaito can sort through a few things. He's been taking everything hard. After all it really was his fault. Slapping a woman isn't right." Haku said.

"But you slam bottles over Dell's head all the damn time!" Akaito yelled.

"Because it's funny." Haku said with a smile. Her smile faded. "With men, things are a different. Men can take a punch while most women can't even punch themselves. Miku is a fragile little thing. He had no right to slap her. Even if Miku has forgiven him he knows that this was ultimately his fault. He needs time away from Miku. That's why he's not coming with us."

"But the dinners for Miku" I said.

"Miku understands. She says she doesn't want to see him until he's accepted what he's done and can move on. Kaito's at a delicate state of mind at this time so it's best to leave him alone." Haku explained.

"Maybe I should talk to him." Akaito said.

"That won't do him any good. Just leave him be. He'll be ready by the time of the competition." Haku turned to head down the hall. "Come on, Miku's waiting and we shouldn't disappoint her. She's still delicate too." We both nodded and followed Haku down the hall to meet everyone for dinner.

"Ah! My head hurts!" Miku moaned as we walked back to the house.

"Are you sure your alright?" I asked now nervous.

"I'm fine. Just a head ache. I'll take some aspirin or something when I get home" Miku sighed.

"You're not allowed to take any medication until two weeks after the operation." Haku reminded her. "Good news is you can take the bandages off tomorrow morning."

"Yeah" Miku half smiled. "Maybe Kaito will be able to look at me with a smile.

I hugged her. "It'll be alright. Kaito's just being a guy. It'll blow over."

"I hope so. The worst thing that could ever happen to me is losing Kaito." Miku sadly looked down at the ground and gently touched the bandage on her head.

"I know. I feel the same way about Akaito." I whispered.

"Oh Meiko, I love you" Miku said hugging me back.

"Tell you what Miku! Tonight us ladies are gonna have a sleepover just like we did on parent's day!" Haku announced. She waved her Sake bottle in the air happily.

"Haku Ayumi Yowane" someone said. We all turned to find Principle Yowane standing there in his usual dark blue suit.

"Hi father!" Haku smiled happily.

"You will be spending the evening with me tonight." Principle Yowane said.

"But father! Miku needs girl time!" Haku whined. She wouldn't be whining if she was more sober. I think this is one of those times you realize how much drinking affects what you do…but I don't plan to quit until someone forces me to.

"To bad, come." Principle Yowane said turning to walk away.

"Fine" Haku mumbled. "Sorry Miku. Apparently I've got plans." Haku sadly followed him.

"I feel bad for her" Dell sighed.

"Why is that?" Miku asked.

"Principle Yowane is very strict with Haku. If Haku doesn't get amazing grades Principle Yowane cracks down on her hard. The first time she got a B her father almost blew up. She wasn't aloud to see anyone for a month." Dell said.

"Poor Haku" Miku said lying her head on my chest and looking at Haku sadly.

"But I thought Principle Yowane is nicer to Haku because she's participating in the competition this year?" I asked.

"He is but I'm sure he's making sure that I'm not going to take away his lovely daughter after we graduate. He wants her to be some amazing scientist or something extremely important and he feels like I'm going to make her do some stupid job that will be disgraceful." Dell answered.

"But you probably will" Miku giggled.

"Haku will choose what she wants. I'm just gonna follow and hope for the best." Dell's hands clenched into fists. "To be honest, I hate that man." Dell glared at them. Haku turned and waved at him with a smile. Principle Yowane grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "Damn that man."

"Calm down" Nero said gripping his shoulder. "He's got Haku's best interest at heart."

"Don't start that bull shit. He's forcing her into a proper child." Dell growled.

"Dell" Miku chimed in. Dell glared at her. "Haku isn't someone who will let her father push her around. You know she'll pick exactly what she wants no matter what happens…so don't worry…Ok?" Miku smiled. Dell's eyes widened.

"Look at that, Miku's done it again" Gakupo said. He took Miku's hand. "You always seem to say just the right things."

"I do?" Miku asked titling her head to the side.

"So cute!" I shrieked hugging her tight.

"Meiko, I think you're crushing her" Akaito said placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Woops!" I let go.

Miku fell into Gakupo. "To tight."

"My poor Miku. I'll take care of you my dear." Gakupo smiled lustfully.

"Don't even think about it! Miku will not be corrupted by you you horny douchebag!" I pulled Miku away. "Come on, we'll have a girls night. Just you and me. Maybe Mrs. Nagone will come. Sayu and Iku too." Miku smiled up at me. I smiled back. I'm glad Miku's smiling again.

"Yeah, a girl's night sounds good." Miku sighed. "I just wish Len and Piko were here so we could give them make over's."

I laughed. "They'll be around soon. I'm sure Len and Piko are freaking out about you being all hurt and stuff."

"Len said Rin had a heart attack." Nero said.

"And Miki?" Miku asked nervously.

"Miki fainted."

Miku groaned. "I'm causing so much trouble for everyone."

"You are not." Dell said. "All you need to worry about is getting better for the competition. It's in a few days and we'll need to do some practice. I'm sure no one's practicing over the break."

"Your right" Miku smiled. "I knew you were a big softy on the inside."

"Shut up, I'm no softy. You must be think about Nero."

"Nope. You may have a tough front but you care for everyone in our house. Weather you'll admit it or not, you do care for us…and I'm grateful that you do." Miku smiled. Dell blushed a little but he made sure we didn't see…much.

"Come ladies, we should get this lovely woman a nice place to lie down." Gakupo said eyeing Miku. "We need our perfect little star to be rested for our competition. After all, we wouldn't be in this competition if we didn't have Miku."

"Really?" Miku sniffled as tears welled into her eyes.

"Don't start crying again. Your so emotional lately." Nero warned.

"I was in a traumatic experience thank you!" Miku hissed then sniffled. "It's only natural that I'd be very emotional."

Nero rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a child. You may look like your 10 but you could at least act your age."

"Quit being such an ass Nero" I snapped.

"Whatever" Nero mumbled. We had reached the house and Dell opened the door for us. Kaito sat on the couch with his face in his hands and his elbows propping himself up on his knees. He seemed to be sad and frustrated. I guess Haku wasn't kidding when she said he was in an emotional state too.

Miku looked at Kaito then up at me. I pushed her gently towards him. I grabbed Akaito by the collar. "Come on" I pulled him along.

"But I want to know what happens" Akaito moaned.

"We can listen from upstairs" I whispered. Dell, Nero and Gakupo followed us. We managed to get to the stairs without being seen but we could defiantly see everything. Kaito didn't seem to even notice she was there. Poor move on his part.

"Uh…Kaito." Miku said nervously.

Kaito looked up at her. He looked like he was in shock. "Miku…I…" He trailed off.

"Get up." Miku ordered. Kaito looked at her as if he was confused. Even I wasn't expecting that. "Didn't you hear me? I said get up."

"What?" Kaito asked as if he didn't understand what she was saying.

"Get up. I'm tired of seeing you moping around for something that was barely your fault. I want my boyfriend back. I want the man I love back and I'm not gonna sit in bed and wait for that man or I'm kicking that mans ass to the curb so get up."

Kaito's eyes widened. I don't think Miku's been that forward with him before. He obviously didn't expect it. Kaito can be such an idiot but he defiantly takes after Akaito. I think Akaito's even stupider then Kaito is sometimes.

Kaito rose from the couch and stared down at her in shocked. Miku hugged him touch. "I just want my Kaito back." Miku sniffled and she probably was crying but I couldn't really hear her.

Kaito hugged her back. "I'm so sorry Miku."

"Don't you dare leave me like that again damn it" Miku whispered almost so low I couldn't hear.

"What did she say?" Gakupo whispered.

I punched him. "Shut up you idiot" I whispered.

"Come on, let's leave them alone" Akaito said grabbing my hand.

"Tell me what happens" I whispered to Dell. Dell nodded and continued to listen.

Akaito pulled me along to my bed room which was unlocked. He pulled me inside and shut the door. My eyes narrowed. What right does he have to drag me around? None! I'm gonna beat him up. He knows I don't like to be pulled. "Ok Mr. Pushy. Why are you dragging me everywh–"He kissed me as he pressed me against the door.

For some reason this kiss seemed different then all the others. It was like there was something else besides our own personal hunger for each other. It was like everything was different. Every touch was new and every kiss was even better then the last.

"I love you" I whispered. Akaito lifted me off the floor like a baby and carried me over to the bed. I slid my arms around his neck and laid my head against his chest.

He kissed my hair. "I love you too." He titled my chin up. "Have I ever told you your beautiful?"

"I've heard hot, sexy and banging but never beautiful." I kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"For the complement?"

"For everything"

He laid made me down against the bed. "I haven't given you everything yet."

"I'm almost afraid to ask what the rest is." I smiled. "I hope it involves boos."

"You'll see soon"

My eyes narrowed. "You know I hate surprises."

"You like this one…but you'll have to wait ok?" he kissed me gently.

"I think your worth the wait."

That night was probably the best night of my life. I'm so damn lucky. I've got so many people who love me…including Akaito…and so many people who care about me. I'm so glad I chose this school.


	16. Chapter 16 The Big Envelop

Chapter 16

The Big Envelop

Miku's Point of view

Today was the end of vacation and everyone's coming back from a well needed vacation. Tomorrow is the beginning of the competition. Were not performing until day two of the competition since there's so many people that need to perform so were probably just gonna sit and watch for the first day. Hopefully we'll make it to day three. We had a forced practice the other day with who was here. Today were going to have a big practice performance and tomorrow after the competition as well.

Everyone returned around the same time. When they arrived Rin, Len, Piko, Miki, Neru and Teto all hugged me and cried. Even Luka almost cried. I couldn't help but cry too. When I awoke in the hospital, all I wanted was as much comfort as possible…but when I saw Kaito…I couldn't accept any comfort. I had to put Kaito first. That look on his face made me want to cry. I couldn't just force him to comfort me when he looked like that. Even now I can't ask for any comfort from him. He still won't give me a genuine smile.

But now, instead of trying to get comfort from Kaito, I've been accepting the comfort of my friends which is almost just as good. After a traumatic experience like that, I can barely keep from crying. It was like reliving my fears and pain over and over again. Now, even if it's not necessary, I cry at any chance I get with a good enough reason. I guess I just can't bring myself to cry out of the blue or for a pathetic reason like the real reason.

After everyone calmed down we all gathered together in the living room. Haku of course stood in the front of the room taking the leadership role. She's so amazing at that. She had given up her arm chair to Kiyoteru as she always does and Luka happily sat down on the arm of the chair. She always seems happier when she's with Kiyoteru. It's a good thing for her since she doesn't seem to smile much.

"Alright everyone, you all know that the competition is tomorrow." Haku announced. Everyone nodded. "Tonight were practicing for the big performance. Tomorrow were going to practice the second song along with the first." Sora groaned. "Shut up lazy ass" Haku crossed her arms. "Now that that's settled, I have another order of business." Haku held up a big envelop. "I'm not sure if you guys remember but we have a student who wants to transfer to our house and Miku said she wanted to go check him out."

"Not without me she's not" Kaito announced standing up. I looked at him. I still had Neru hugging me. Looks like she's back to being my clingy best friend but at that moment I really wasn't paying attention to her. Kaito hasn't said much since in left the hospital and I defiantly wasn't expecting him to want to defend me all of a sudden. I mean that's not out of the ordinary for him but I don't think he's even slightly happy with the situation so him wanting to defend me is a big step over his behavior this week.

"This is a new development" Kiyoteru said setting his book down. Luka sighed. She was obviously reading it as well.

"Very well but don't let your feelings get the best of you." Haku looked him over carefully. "After all, you barely spoken since you've gotten home."

"I'm not letting Miku walk into that death trap of a house alone. Especially in her condition."

"Kaito, I'm fine now. The Doctor's said so." I pointed out.

"I don't care what the Doctors said. You know that you're not fully ok yet."

I looked down at the floor. He's right. I'm really not. "Then you'll come with me."

"Of course." He sat back down.

"Now that that's out of the way. We have one more order of business." Haku handed me the envelope. I tossed it onto the table and watched her. "Dell said he had an announcement." Haku sat down on the table and waited for him to speak. Everyone looked at him. Dell rose from his spot on the floor and walked over to Haku. She glared at him. "What?"

Dell got down on one knee. Haku's eyes widened. Neru hugged me tight and I hugged her back as we shrieked happily. Now this is exciting. "Haku. I love you so much. You're the only girl I'll ever want." Dell pulled a ring from his pocket and opened Haku's hand. "Would you marry me?"

Haku's eyes got even bigger as if she couldn't believe it. "Oh come on Dell. That's not even a question." She kissed him and took the ring form his hand. Every clapped and cheered. Even Sora slapped a few times, it may have been with no emotion but it was still a nice gesture.

"I wonder how the Chairman's gonna react to this" Kiyoteru said.

"I don't give a damn what he thinks" Haku mumbled. "That man has tortured me enough. I can handle paying for the wedding myself and I don't need his permission. As of this year I am 18 making me a legal adult. He can suck it if he has anything to say."

"This is a big step for you Haku." Luka said. "Are you sure this is exactly what you want?'

"This is what I've wanted for four years." Haku smiled happily at Dell. "I don't need to think for another second about changing my mind."

"Then we need to work on the Bachelorette party!" Lily announced.

"Were gonna need a lot of Sake" Meiko said with a smile. Haku smiled back.

"Don't worry man, I've got the bachelor party covered" Sora said with a sneer. They both smiled like they were planning something slutty and disgusting.

"Oh I love weddings!" Rin shrieked hugging Haku. "Can me and Len be the flower girls? I love rose petals!"

"Of course, no one's more girly then Len." Haku smiled evilly.

"No way! I'm not being a flower girl!" Len yelled.

"Oh come on Lenny bear" Akaito said tugging on his cheek. "You can't pass up such a great opportunity."

"Shut up" Len snapped swatting at his hand.

"How about the ring bearer? You're short enough for it." Dell asked.

"Fine" Len mumbled.

Dell smiled and slid his arm around Sora's shoulders. "Of course Sora's gonna be my best man."

"Oh hell yeah!" Sora cheered then put on an evil smile.

"No hooker's, sluts or porn" Haku warned.

"Damn." Sora groaned.

Haku rolled her eyes. "Getting past that, I would like Meiko to be my Maid of honor."

Meiko laughed. "Fuck yeah! Break out the boos! Bachelorette party kicks off now!"

"No way, were having the bachelorette party closer to the wedding." I objected.

"Keep her in line" Haku whispered to me.

"Can do." I answered.

"Of course I'd like to have all of my lovely ladies to be my Bride's maids." Haku said to the rest of us.

"How exciting!" Gumi shrieked. Suddenly the doors slammed open and there stood Mizki along with her followers Nana and Coco Macne. There were others too. A red haired chick with her hair in a ponytail, Rook, a girl with short black pig tails that dressed like a guy, a green haired chick, a white haired chick that wore a lot of red, another red haired chick only she was rather small and had shorter hair then other one and a guy with pink hair.

"What do you want you skank?" Lily hissed.

Mizki smiled and grabbed the pink haired guy by his tie. "I believe this one sent you a transfer slip and were here to retrieve it. He decided not to transfer after all." Mizki glared at him with angry eyes. The guy with the pink hair looked scared and sad at the same time.

I stood up and picked up the folder. "I'm afraid you don't have a say in what he does Mizki. This is his choice. If he still wants to move to Kyousei we'll happily accept him." I snapped.

"Give me the damn envelop pig tails." Mizki hissed.

"Let him go and I'll think about it." I smiled evilly. "Or maybe I won't"

"Miku, you're in any condition to negotiate. You're not well." Len whispered tugging on my sleeve. I waved him off.

Mizki growled and let Yuma go. Yuma stared at me with scared eyes. "Now give me the damn envelop" Mizki hissed.

I handed the envelop to Kaito. He got to hand it to Mizki but I held my arm out so he couldn't pass. "Yuma Miyagi, you are officially accepted into Kyousei house. Your room is already ready. If you'd like, you can move in right now."

Yuma's eyes widened. "But I –"

"Yuma, if you join them your scholarship will be terminated." The girl with the red ponytail said. She looked at Kaito and licked her lips. I looked at Kaito. Kaito's eyes were wide. Yuma nervously backed away from the group towards where Kiyoteru sat.

Luka rose from her chair and stepped in front of him. "I don't give a damn what they hell your talking about. Yuma will transfer and if any damage is done to his things we'll –"

"You'll what?" Mizki hissed.

"Any damage done to his things will result in immediate expulsion from Saezuru academy as said in the student hand book." Haku said rising from where she sat on the table. "Your best option is to leave. Remember, the competition is tomorrow. You wouldn't want to get expelled before the competition would you?"

Mizki growled. "Let's go." She turned to leave but the girl with the red pony tail stopped her.

"Kaito." The red haired girl said with a sexual smile. Kaito's eyes narrowed. "Give me the envelop or else I'll to your pretty girlfriend –"

"Be quiet Cul, she already knows. Get out of here."

I glared at her and tried to make it look like I knew what they were talking about but I honestly didn't have a clue. I'll have to kick Kaito's ass later for not telling me what ever it is.

"Whatever" Cul pushed everyone out of the room and shut the big doors.

I grabbed Kaito by the collar. "What was she talking about?" I snapped.

Kaito sighed. "A few weeks ago, Cul gave me a love letter. I went to go see her so I could tell her I wasn't into her but she kind of cornered me. I didn't do anything, I swear, but she's not gonna give up so easily."

Miku growled and threw the envelop down on the table. "You could have told me damn it!"

"Miku, can you handle all of that later. We have a bigger problem on our hands then Kaito being a dumb ass." Haku said nodding towards Yuma.

"Are you ok Yuma?" Gumi asked getting up from the couch. "I didn't know they were being that mean to you. No wonder you wanted to join our house."

"Well…it took a lot for me to even send in an application." Yuma nervously rubbed his arm. "I have something like a scholarship with Cul's family. They pretty much pay for me to go here in exchange for performing in the competition."

"Well, we can certainly provide you with a scholarship here." Haku said crossing her arms and looking like she was some business chick. "We have to much extra money anyways."

"Thank you." Yuma said. "I'm very grateful."

"But now we have to incorporate Yuma into our routine or were disqualified." Teto pointed out.

"Damn" I mumbled.

"Yuma, do you know how to play an instrument?" Gakupo asked curiously.

"Yeah, the guitar" Yuma answered.

"Then you'll just play along with the music. No worries. When you have musical instruments on stage, you can have the music sheet right there too."

"That was pretty smart of you Gakupo" Kiyoteru said.

"He's still an ass hole and a pervert" Haku pointed out.

"Yeah" all the girls agreed.

Gakupo gasped dramatically. "I am appalled you would say such a thing. I simply value women and show them as much praise as they deserve."

"So apparently I'm not worth praising. You kicked me to the curb like I was crap you ass hole." Gumi snapped.

Gakupo sighed. "Don't take everything so harshly." Gakupo got up and left.

"You know he really does feel bad about what he said." Akaito pointed out.

"I don't give a damn if he feels bad about it. He should. No person should be treated the way he treated me." Gumi got up and left.

"Damn all this drama" Sora grumbled.

"Shut up you ass" Lily smacked him up side the head.

"Watch it whore" Sora snapped.

"Show some sympathy!" Rin demanded. She of course was hugging Len again.

"They both are blowing the whole situation way out of proportion." Sora pointed out drinking a bottle of Sake. I don't think I've seen him drink in a while. This obviously isn't a good time for him. He usually only drinks when he's upset.

"You don't know what's been going on Sora" Meiko said now completely sober.

I sighed and walked over to Yuma. "Sorry were so off topic. We've just been dealing with a lot of stuff lately. Why don't you and I go get your things?"

"Sure, thank you." Yuma said. As we headed towards the door, everyone was in some kind of heated debate on who knows what. It was until the door was almost shut that anyone really knew we had left.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. They've never beaten me or anything but I hate being around them. I basically was in my room all the time. Kind of like a prison." Yuma answered.

"I know what that's like. I'm shocked you didn't decide to transfer to a new school."

"My parents wouldn't let me. I had to beg them to come to this school."

"That's a tough situation." I crossed my arms. "I'm not sure what I'd do if I was stuck like that." I sighed. "Well, you'll be glad to know we won't treat you any differently then we treat everyone else in our house…well at least I won't."

He half smiled. "Thanks. I'm not use to so much kindness. I can't believe that pink haired girl tried to protect me."

"That would be Luka. She tends to step in when she's needed. She's a good judge of character. She must think your different then the rest of the Tensei house."

"Do you think I'm different?"

I chuckled sadly. "I'm use to being lied to and cheated. I don't get that vibe from you so yes I do think you're different."

"It seems we've got more in common then I thought."

"That's a good thing. That means we'll get along." I smiled.

"Yeah" he smiled back. "I'm glad. I don't think I've had a friend here in awhile. Gumi was my only friend for a while."

"Well don't worry your pink little head. When I make a friend I keep them."

He sighed. His face said he was debating something. Finally he spoke. "The Tensei house is trying to fool you. If you continue this way, they'll beat you up. You need to go. I'll handle things with them."

My eyes widened. I stopped walking. "You were trying to hurt me?"

"I'm sorry…Mizki wants you out of the competition. I don't have much of choice. Just please go." He covered his face with his hands. "I don't want to see you get hurt. You're too sweet to be beaten."

I stood there in shock for a minute. He is suspicious…just like everyone said when we disgusted it. But…he's trying to save me right now so obviously he cares enough about others. He's willing to take Mizki's brutal force for me. I grabbed his hand. "Come on. We need to go."

He shook his head. "I can't. Mizki will destroy my things if I don't come back."

"I'll handle it." I tugged on his arm. "Come on."

Yuma looked nervous and scared now. He looked around frantically then before I knew it; he was dragging me back to the house. As soon as the doors opened everyone's heads turns.

"Miku, are you ok?" Kaito asked getting up from where he sat on the couch. He must have been talking to Akaito because Akaito was sitting on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Haku, I need you to send someone to pick up Yuma's stuff. It's not safe for him to go back to get them."

"Fine." Haku got up and walked into the kitchen to make the call. Everyone looked at me with confused faces.

"What's going on?" Piko asked.

"Yuma says there staking out the place. It's best if we don't bother and have someone who has some power here get's his things." I lied. Yuma looked at me as if he didn't understand a word I was saying.

Kaito walked over to me and hugged me. "Next time you go on a dangerous adventure, I'm coming ok?"

"As long as you don't screw everything up on that dangerous adventure." I gave him a quick kiss.

"Yuma! I need you to come with me! I've got to take your measurements for the competition!" Teto called from the top of the stair case.

"My measurements?" Yuma asked.

"Teto's a fashion designer." I pointed out. Yuma nervously looked at me. "Don't worry, she's not gonna kill you." I nudged him. He nervously walked up the stairs and followed Teto down the hall. She was buzzing with excitement. At least someone's happy Yuma's here. Even if he tried to get me beat up, I feel like he's a good person. I'm gonna believe that until he proves me wrong and I really hope he doesn't.

"So…what do you think of him Miku?" Neru asked nervously as she clutched Nero for support.

"He seems alright. He might need some time to warm up to us." I answered. "He said it was like a prison when he was at Tensei house. He almost never left his room except for school."

"Poor kid" Lily said.

"More importantly, I think he's shown a little interest in Gumi" Luka said. She was of course reading with Kiyoteru again and hadn't even looked up to speak to us.

"I agree. He defiantly showed a little interest" Haku agreed. She sat on the couch happily snuggled up with Dell. Dell of course sat like I guy would at a movie theater with his arms stretched out on the back of the couch.

"Good luck cracking that nut job Yuma" Dell chuckled. Haku punched him. "Damn women! Why are you always punching me?"

"Be more damn sympathetic. Not only was Gumi pretty much raped but she had her heart broken by Gakupo…and after all she's done for him too."

"What has she done?" Akaito asked.

"More then you know. I'll let Gakupo tell you that." Haku answered crossing her legs.

"I can't believe he's sticking me out with no details." Akaito mumbled. He grabbed Meiko's Sake bottle and took a sip. Meiko's eyes widened. "That stuff is terrible! How do you drink that crap?" Akaito made a disgusted sound.

"Since when do you drink?" Meiko asked.

"I don't but I wanted some." He groaned. "Why does alcohol taste like shit?"

"Not that this isn't fun but I suggest us ladies go take a bath." Lily said getting up from her spot on the arm of the couch.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to skip it. I've got something important to do." I announced.

"Suit yourself." Lily said. All the girls got up. Even Haku got up and left Dell. I would have thought she would have forced him into one of the single baths.

"What do you say guys?" Dell asked.

"Let's do it." Akaito answered getting up. That left me and Kaito alone.

"So what do you have planned?" Kaito asked.

"Were taking a bath together. Your being such a sour apple, I thought I'd try to cheer you up."

"Sour apple?" he chuckled.

"Not the point" I snapped. "Are you coming or not?"

"I get to see you tiny A cup boobs?"

"You just had to throw that stupid joke in didn't you?"

"If only they were bigger."

"Shut up! You're lucky you have me at all!" I yelled.

He smiled warmly. "I know."

My eyes widened. I hadn't been expecting that. "Well…let's go ok?"

"Ok" he kissed me warmly then walked towards the stairs to get his stuff.

It wasn't long before we were in the bath together. Kaito seemed a little off and distant. I guess he's taking everything that happened to heart. Even if I forgive him a million times, I don't think it will help. I guess he'll just have to get over it on his own…but that doesn't mean I'm not gonna try to bring the old Kaito back. Maybe if this doesn't work, I'll try ice cream. Even super sad Kaito can't turn down ice cream.

"Kaito?" I asked.

He blinked a few times then looked at me. "Hm?"

"Do you want to go get ice cream after our bath?" I asked.

He suddenly got really excited. "Really?" He hugged me. "Let's go right now!"

"Not now. Bath first" I said pushing him back into the water. "You've been moody all damn week and I want my Kaito back."

His eyes widened. "I have not."

"You have to. You barely even smiled since we came back and you can't even look at me without putting on that sad face and I hate it!"

He blinked. "I…" he sighed. "Yeah I know. It's just…I promised myself that I would never hurt you…and I broke that promise…and I should have had more control" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Miku."

"Stop saying that" I laid my hand on his cheek. "I know you don't like what your did and I know it's eating you up. I know you're sorry and I forgive you. It would have happened to me if I had hit my head on anything. It's not your fault. So stop saying I'm sorry." I gave him a quick kiss.

He half smiled. "Thank you Miku. I feel a little better now." He chuckled. "I sound like a chick."

"Good thing you're not a girl or this would be weird." He kissed me pulling me close. This is the first meaningful kiss his given me in a week. I've missed these kisses. I'm glad I have the old Kaito back.

"You're the best girl friend ever!" Kaito cheered as he licked his ice cream cone. We had just gotten ice cream and were heading back to the house. Kaito seemed a lot happier and I'm glad. Kaito needed some happiness. I snuck a lick of his ice cream. "Hey! Get your own!"

"I paid for it so it's mine." I nudged him. "Beside's, your probably gonna eat mine anyways."

"You know me so well my love." He kissed me quickly.

"Yeah well I know there's only one thing you love more then me and that's ice cream."

He waved me off. "I'd pick you over ice cream any day. I can't make love to ice cream."

I punched his arm as hard as I could manage which obviously didn't affect Kaito at all. "Sick-o"

He smiled his devious smile and pulled me close to him. "Are you happy now?"

"About what?" I grumbled.

"I'm back aren't I?"

My eyes widened for a second and then I smiled. "Yeah, I am happy." I kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." For once in the last few days I felt like I had the real Kaito back but I'd soon find out that that man had sailed away a long time ago.

.

.

Hey guys, so I'm gonna let you guys know that my chapters are gonna be slow for the rest of the month. I've got an extreme work schedule the next few weeks but don't you worry because the competition has finally arrived and man oh man is it gonna be a mouth dropper…is that a saying…I think it is.

Anyways I'd like to give a shout out to my all of the people who have reviewed my story, Eli-tan, Vocaloid302 and Pinkrose311. Also, the anonymous users that reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. Serious, I love constructive criticism. Feel free to say what ever you want. If you hate my story, tell me why. If you love it, tell me and post what you want to happen during the show. I'm thinking something involving Cul. If you have any ideas, I'm accepting any ideas until the end of the month. I won't be posting it until then probably.

Also if you haven't read Cat's Eye, check it out. It's super funny and romantic. If you're a fan of Gumi and Gakupo getting together, you'll love it. Also there are Mythical creatures, host clubs and amazing fight scenes. I'm sure if you like this story, you'll like Cat's eye.

Anyways thanks so much guys for reading this far and I totally love all my mega fans out there! Love you guys! I've got over 2,000 views for the whole story! I call that an accomplishment!


	17. Chapter 17 A New View Of Life

Chapter 17

A New View Of Life

The first day of the competition was a drag. It was a pain to get everyone to the Auditorium and even more of a pain to make them sit through a few of the performances. So far, I didn't really see a lot of competition. Most of the school teams weren't very good and some of them obviously messed up there routine or the vocals. I almost felt sorry for them but I can't exactly feel sorry for my competition.

Final, the final act of the day came on and made everyone from the Kyousei house actually pay attention. One of the better houses from Saezuru academy was up. They had gotten third place last year. There performance was pretty good. It could defiantly compete with our performance…but I don't think they'll beat us. I'm guessing the old problem with there performance was that it was a little too simple. Most of the people from the house just stood there while others did a small little dance that a four year old child could pull off…but the song was good and there band, which was probably members of there house, was pretty amazing.

After the performance for that day was over we all went home for some much needed practice. Since we weren't performing until the third day, we practiced Under the darkness and then planned to practice Meltdown tomorrow. Kiyoteru has such an amazing voice. He completely nails this song and so does everyone else…though…I'm worried about Neru. She's still got massive Stage fright. It's gonna take a lot to get her onto that stage.

"Hey Miku?" Yuma asked.

"What is it?" I asked. We had just finished rehearsals and everyone was drinking water and wiping towels across there faces.

"Is it really alright if I join this house?"

I looked him with confusion. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well if we win…who knows what Tensei house will do to us? Especially me."

I sighed. "I thought about that but isn't it better to win and beat that pathetic Tensei house? Beside's, if we do win and they attack us. They'll be suspended."

"You know Mizki doesn't give a damn about that right?"

"I know." I looked at Yuma. He had his electric guitar on his back and was a little sweaty. I handed him a towel. He took it and wiped off his face. "A long time ago we decided to enter this contest knowing the consequences." I gestured at everyone in the room. "It'll be alright. We'll be fine. Weather we win or lose, were still a family here. That's not gonna change." I smiled at him. "And now your part of our family." I hugged him. "Don't worry. You'll be fine. I promise you."

Yuma nervously hugged me back. "Thank you Miku."

"Hey man, keep your hands off my girl." Kaito snapped as he crossed the room.

I sighed and let go of Yuma. "Your girl?" Kaito gave me his I'm not doing anything wrong smile. I grabbed him by the collar. "You've been off your game for a week and a half and you think you have the right to call me your girl? Quit being such an over protective ass hole."

Kaito's eyes widened for a second then went into sadness. "Is that really how you feel?"

I rolled my eyes and kissed him. "No you dumb ass, I'm messing with you. The real Kaito would have pick up on my joke and laughed." I sighed and let go of him. "How am I supposed to be in love with someone who can't even be himself around his girlfriend?"

Kaito sighed with relief. "Well at least I'm working on it." Kaito pulled me into his arms and dipped me over his leg. "I think you boos shrunk."

My eyes welled with tears. "Shut up!" I flailed to get free. "You're so mean to me!"

Kaito chuckled. "Now that sounds like me."

I sniffled. "You couldn't come up with a nicer joke?"

"No, you keep walking into it. I can't pass up an opportunity like that." He smiled his joking smile. Now there's the real Kaito but I know he's still messed up from going to the Orphanage. Even when he's smiling I can see a faint hint of it in his eyes…but I have to try to fix what my father started. Just because my father messed me up, Kaito's taking the full blame now and it's killing me. It could have happened at anytime but why then? Why did it have to be Kaito? Why couldn't I have just hit my head? It's so unfair.

"Hey love birds?" Sora said standing over us. We both looked up at him. "Were holding a meeting now. Do your love scene later?" He rolled his eyes and walked away walking like the cool guy he thinks he is. Kaito smiled and helped me up. I hadn't even noticed that everyone had left the room.

I hugged him from the side. "I'm glad your back."

Kaito chuckled. "I've never left Miku."

I glared up at him. "Yes you did. You know what I mean."

He sighed and brushed a few stray hairs from my face. "I know I've been off lately but…what happened was my fault no matter what you or anyone else says." I grabbed handful of his hair and yanked hard. "Ow! Geez! Why are all the women in this house so abusive?"

My eyes narrowed. "I don't care if you listen or not but you did not do that to me Kaito. My father did. You didn't rape me Kaito. You didn't lay a hand on me until I wanted you to. The only thing you've ever done to me is slap me and I'm slightly angry about that but you didn't put me in the hospital. My father did." I yanked harder on his hair. He groaned in pain. "No matter what you feel, you and I both know that you didn't screw me up. My father did that all on his own and now your suffering for his mistakes." I let go. "And I'm glad that horrid man is dead." I walked out of the room without saying another word.

**Neru's point of view**

No matter how I look at it I'm afraid. I can't go up in front of everyone. What if I'm terrible? What if I mess up the dance! What if I screw up? I can't fail everyone. I just can't! If I fail then we lose and we don't get the trophy.

At the moment I sat in my room playing Under the darkness on my computer. Nero was sitting at my desk chair reading some rocker magazine. If there's one thing Nero loves, its rock music. Nero's really good. He likes to play for me sometimes. He can play the electric guitar, the bass, the drums and the key board. Plus his voice is so gorgeous. I don't know how I'm lucky enough to have such a great guy.

Nero looked up from his magazine. "What?"

"Nothing." I sighed. "Just thinking."

"About?" Nero put his magazine down and crossed his legs.

"Just about the competition." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Think you can do it?"

"I don't know." I whispered then shut my eyes as the song went to my part. I sung a long until the song ended.

Nero got up from his chair and sat down on the bed next to me. "You'll do great. Your voice is beautiful. You can do this and I'll be right there." He gave me a reassuring smile. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Come from you. You don't have stage fright. Your voice is amazing and you never get nervous. Not in front of a crowd our other people."

Nero kissed my hair and slid his arms around me. "I may not be afraid but that's because I know your there." He smiled and hugged me tight. "You're always there for me. Even when I don't deserve it."

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah. If it wasn't for you, I would have never even taken up music. Ever since we first met I've always felt more confident when I'm with you." He wiped the tears from my eyes. "So sing alright." He blushed a little. Nero's such a softy sometimes. I'm so lucky.

I kissed him. "Thanks. I think I can do it now." I hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Nero hugged me tight. Just then Miki walked into the room drag Piko along with her as Piko tried to break free. I'm shocked how strong Miki is but then again, she is a black belt in Karate.

"Oh! Are we interrupting?" Miki asked hugging Piko.

Piko's eyes were scared. "Help Me" he mouthed to us.

Nero chuckled and let go of me. "Na were going out for dinner anyways. Come on Neru."

"O…k…" He grabbed my hand and dragged me from the room. As soon as the door shut Nero slid his arm around my waist and began walking. I sighed and snuggled close to him. I always feel safer when I'm with Nero.

"Where do you want to go? Whatever you want." Nero asked looking straight ahead. He tends to do that when he's about to break a smile.

I smiled. "As long as I'm with you, anywhere is fine."

Nero chuckled. "That limits the choices."

I giggled. "The café. I want to get one of those cute little ice cream things that they make with the chocolate bunny on top." My eyes widened. "I mean if that's alright with you!"

"What kind of man would I be if I can't keep my woman happy? Get whatever you want."

"You're plenty of a man without buying me things." I whispered.

"True but you look so happy when you get something special." He tilted my chin up. "But if that's how you feel then it's your treat."

My eyes widened. I reached into my pocket and looked in my wallet. I was pretty much broke. I looked up at Nero.

"I'm only kidding." He kissed me quickly.

"You're so mean to me." I elbowed him.

"Looking good Neru" Gakupo said as we passed his room. He stood in the doorway with a smile on his face.

My eyes widened. "What? Do I look strange? Is there something wrong with me?" I flailed around looking myself over viciously.

"He means you look hot." Nero sighed then glared at Gakupo. "Hands off man."

"Just a complement." Gakupo winked at me then went back into his room and shut the door.

"Damn that guy." Nero growled.

"I thought you liked Gakupo." I asked confused.

"When he keeps his hands off my girl."

I blushed a little. "I'm I really that important to you?"

"Are you kidding?" He pulled me to him and brushed a stray hair from my face. "You're the most important thing to me in the world." He gave me a long kiss. "Now let's go get that ice cream."

I smiled. "Ok!"

**Ted's Point Of View**

Kaito, of course, was out with Miku so I had the room to myself. The door slammed open and in came Teto marching proudly over to me holding a long plastic bag on a hanger which I can only assume has clothing underneath it.

"Ted! Look! I just finished Yuma's outfit!" she removed the bag excitedly and showed me a white, black and pink outfit. Considering the fact that Piko is cross dressing, I'd say this outfit is defiantly better then that. I'd say it would suit him. It looks like something he'd wear but it's a little early to make that kind of decision.

"It look good. You did a great job. I'm sure everyone will adore the costumes in the show." I smiled at her.

"Oh I know!" Teto said knowingly. "I, of course, am the best designer in this whole school! No one's outfits will look better then ours!" she crossed her arms and smiled with approval.

I sat up. "Oh of course. You have the hands of a goddess when it comes to designing."

"You flatter me Ted" Teto laid a hand against her heart dramatically.

"It's not flattery when it's true." I pointed out.

She blushed. "You're always so sweet to me." she gave me a quick kiss. "So what are you reading?"

"Nothing you'd understand." I answered holding up the cover of the book which read quantum physics.

She stuck her tongue out. "How can you even sit there and read something so boring?" She snatched the book from his hand. "Why can't I ever walk in on you reading some kind of magazine with slutty girls in it?"

"Why would I do that? I already have a very beautiful girlfriend. No woman can compare so there's no need to read those kinds of magazines."

"I hate it when you make sense" Teto mumbled crossing her arms. "I just worry about you sometimes. I mean guys do all kinds of bad things like watching porn and reading those magazines and all kinds of things I'd kick ass for and you don't do any of it. Make's me wonder if your doing something worse then all of those things. Your just to perfect it's scary."

"Oh please." I rose from my bed and took her hands. "I am anything but perfect."

"I can't seem to find a bad thing about you Ted. You could be a little less flawless. Your never late, you dress perfectly, you're smart, you get straight A's, your nice to everyone and your always helpful. Plus you never do anything wrong."

"You're wrong about that." I gave her a quick kiss. "I believe stealing my girlfriend's virginity before marriage is a sin."

She blushed. "But we haven't. See, not a flaw."

I chuckled and kissed her again. I have found that being with Teto makes me forget all that etiquette I spent years mastering as a child. All my cares disappear. Teto is the only thing that makes me genuinely happy. Just thinking about her makes me smile every time and seeing her smile makes me smile as well. I have never felt so strongly before about anyone and it makes me feel so good. Like light has shined through my soul. Just having her with me just makes every moment perfect.

I guess I'm just beyond lucky. Even if Teto and I are most defiantly different in everyway possible, we make each other happy and that's more then I could ask for. To find true love in a girl that's wilder then a barrel of monkeys is way beyond crazy since I'm so…proper.

"I love you" Teto whispered.

"I love you too." I answered. Just hearing those words from her lips makes my soul light up like a Christmas tree. I have never felt so happy in my life. So I think I've decided to never her go and by the way she kisses me…I believe she agrees.

**Lily's Point Of View**

You know, the more I look at the situation, I realize how much I really hate Sora. That arrogant son of a bitch only seems to make me want to kill him more and more every damn day. But then again, he's as sexy as any of the other guys in this house. I mean how much boy candy can they fit in one fucking house. It's too good to be true.

Though as I sit here on my bed thinking about it, I don't really don't find any of the other guy's personalities attractive. I mean there good guys but not my kind of guy. Honestly…Sora fits my dream guy description to a fucking T. It's not fair!

"What's with that face? You look like your about to kill something." Haku asked.

"I'm so pissed" I moaned dropping my face onto my bed.

"Why? Gakupo didn't try to grope you again cause I'll kill him for you if you want." Haku asked.

"Na, I've barely spoken to that ass hole." I mumbled into my mattress.

"Then what is it?"

I looked at her. "I think…I think I like Sora." Haku laughed. My eyes narrowed. "What's so damn funny?"

"Well everyone know you love him. It's too obvious." Haku said calming down.

"How? I've never said a word about it!" I growled.

"You just look at him like you do. We were actually betting on when you'd start dating. If you start now, Miki wins. I expected a long time ago. Now I'm out 1554 yen." Haku sighed. "Well? What are you gonna do about it? Confess your love?"

"No way." I looked away from her and glared at the wall. "That's not my style."

"Then what are you gonna do? Write a letter? Have me confess your love for you? You have options."

"Coming from the girl that grabbed Dell by the hair and told him you're going out and then walked away. That's the perfect way to ask someone out." I rolled my eyes.

Haku laughed evilly. "I know." She rose from her own bed. "Give me your cell phone."

"What are you gonna do with it?" I asked skeptically.

"I want to mass text everyone. My phone doesn't do mass texting." Haku answered holding out her hand as she waited for me to give her my phone. I hesitantly handed her my phone. Haku smiled and rapidly pressed buttons on my phone then handed it back.

"Well if you need me I'll be sleeping in Dell's room. I doubt Sora will be back anytime soon." Haku gave me her sneaky smile then grabbed a Sake bottle off her desk and left.

My eyes widened. I quickly went to my sent box on my phone and looked at what Haku sent. Not only did she only text Sora but the message said:

_Please come to my room right now…I need you right now. =`(_

She's so mean to me…but…I'm almost glad she did…but I'm still angry since I don't know what I'm gonna say when he get's here.

My phone vibrated in my hand telling me I had a message. I clicked open. It was from Sora and read:

I'm on my way, I need to talk to you anyways

My cheeks flushed red. He needs to talk to me? Really? I quickly got up and ran a brush through my hair then did my make up but not enough to be to noticeable. By the time I did all of that, someone knocked on the door. My eyes widened. I quickly answered it. It was Sora and he had his hand on the door frame and was painting like he just ran a mile.

"Why do you look so tired?" I asked.

He breathed heavily for a few seconds then spoke. "I ran all the way here from the book store."

"I almost forgot you work there. The only place that was willing to hire you right?"

"Did you invite me here to make fun of me or do you really want to talk?" He continued to breathe heavily.

"A little of both." I stepped aside for him to come inside. He walked in and sat down on Haku's bed. I sat down across from him on my own bed.

"Can I say something?"

I blinked in shock. "Sure."

Sora took in a deep breath then looked at me seriously. "Look I really like you Lily." My eyes widened. "Even when you piss me off a lot…I just…don't know what feelings you have for me. Some of the guys have been telling me that there sure you like me but I'm honestly not sure." Sora ran his fingers through his hair with a nervous look on his face. "You never show a hint of any feelings for me at all and you never so much as give me a second look…but I have to know what you feel."

I sat there utterly speechless. After going over what I was gonna say…he pretty much said the exact same thing…and every word that came to my mind didn't sound right or I just couldn't get a word out of my mouth.

"So…I'm guessing that's a no." He rose to leave.

I glared at him. "Sit your ass down you imbecile" Sora's eyes widened though he didn't sit down. He just stood there waiting for what I was gonna say with a shocked look on his face just like my reaction to what he said. "Look…It's not a no ok…I just don't know what to say…I never thought you'd repeat just about everything I wanted to say…it's about time I confessed my feelings for you so…I guess…I guess I love you Sora." I crossed my arms. "There I said it." Sora's eyes widened and now he was speechless. I stood. "Well?"

He kissed me quickly. It was like kissing and angel which is probably the stupidest phrase ever but at this moment…it just felt so right.

"So…now what?" Sora asked nervously scratching the back of his neck with a nervous smile on his face. I chuckled and kissed him sliding my arms around his neck. His arms slid around me wrapping me in warmth.

"I don't know but I feel like it's gonna be good." I whispered.

Sora smiled. "Wanna throw water balloons at random students from the roof?"

"Fuck yeah!" I yelled. We both raced each other out of the room. Yeah…were as romantic as a bloody knife.

**Piko's point of view**

Despite what everyone says about Miki being crazy…well there absolutely right. She's nuts and I probably should have gotten a restraining order a long time ago…but when I look at her my heart skips a beat and my legs go wobbly which is probably why she catches me so easily. I suppose that the more I hang out with Miki (and when I say hang out I mean she drags me everywhere) I begin to fall more and more in love with her…but I guess I'm just to embarrassed to let my feelings for her come out though Miki makes her feelings for me come out with out a second thought.

The more I think about it, I feel like I'm leading her on. I just keep bottling my feelings up like a coward. Even when I know for a fact she'll say yes…I just can't bring myself to say it. No matter how many times I've tried, and trust me I've tried, I just can't get those three easy words out of my mouth.

"What do you mean you can't say you love her?" Nero asked with wide eyes.

"I just can't. I freeze up, or I faint or I do something stupid." I looked at Nero who was making a house of cards on his desk. "Does that make me a coward?"

"Sure does." Nero said carefully placing the final card on the house but the second it was on, the whole thing crumbled. "Damn it!"

My eyes went impassive. "Thanks for the sympathy."

"I don't do sympathy unless it involves Neru." Nero looked at me. "You want my advice?"

"Please" I begged.

"Ask Len. He's almost as big of a pansy ass as you but he told Rin. If that pint sized woman can get a girl, you can too." Nero turned away and went back to building his house. "Now go bother him. I need complete silence."

"Thanks Nero"

"Yeah whatever now get out." He waved me away. I laughed and left the room.

When I knocked on the door to Len's room, Kiyoteru answered. "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I was actually wondering if Len's here" I answered.

"Len, Piko's here." Kiyoteru said stepping out of my way. Len and Kiyoteru had there room pretty much split down the middle. Kiyoteru's side of the room had a gray wall with not many personal items while Len's half had butterfly wallpaper and plenty of cute things.

"Present's from Rin?" I asked.

Len chuckled. "She decided to re-due my room in the middle of last year. Apparently it didn't fit my taste and when I say my taste I mean it didn't fit Rin's taste." Len sighed. "Then woman is 100 kinds of crazy."

I sat down on Len's frilly bed. "If you had a wig on, I'd think it'd suit you." I said.

"Take that back" Len snapped.

"I'm only kidding…I actually wanted to ask you something."

"You look serious." Len said he sat up on his bed. "What is it?"

"How'd you tell Rin that you love her?" I asked.

Len's eyes widened for a second. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I can't tell Miki no matter how hard I try."

"Well…Rin actually burst into tears and said it first. It was really her who brought the whole thing up. Sorry, but I can't really help you with my personal experience."

"I have an idea." Kiyoteru said opening a book that had some strange words on it that I didn't understand. "Don't look at her when you say. Takes off the pressure."

"That sounds stupid" I complained.

"I thought you were the smart one in this house." Len complained.

"Just do it" Kiyoteru sighed.

"Well how did you tell Luka?" I asked.

"She walked up to me, kissed me and walked away." Kiyoteru shrugged. "Luka tends to be bad with things like that."

"Why are all of the chicks confessing there love but us guy aren't getting a chance?"

"Cause girls are more emotional then we are." Kiyoteru answered. "Now go. You shouldn't keep Miki waiting."

"Fine but if this doesn't work I'm gonna get you." I warned.

"I'm shaking." Kiyoteru said impassively.

I sighed. "Wish me luck." I rose from the bed and left.

As usual I have no idea where Miki is. She's always gone when I need her. Why can't she just drag me everywhere she does so I always know where she is? It's like tracking down a rat in a dark place.

The more I seem to search, the more difficult it is to find her. Neru has no idea where she is and neither does anyone in the house. I hate how she always leaves without a trace when I need her the most. Especially right now when I want to tell her so badly.

Finally after searching the campus from top to bottom, I finally found her in the Gazebo near the house. She was asleep of course. She's always passing out in random places…but someone always finds her…and today it is not her best finder.

Ruko, from Tensei house was staring down at her. I would have stepped in but she shook out a blanket and slid it over Miki's body. She actually smiled and then walked away.

I can't believe the strange eyed demon of this campus is doing something nice for anyone. She's so evil people go out of there way to avoid her…but she hasn't even so much as hurt Miki when she's so vulnerable like that…maybe not everyone in the Tensei house is evil.

.

.

.

Hey everyone, so today I though that I would try my best to finish this chapter. I actually was gonna do everything in Miku's point of view but I though all the fans of these characters would enjoy this a lot more. I'm going to do another chapter with shifting points of views through the competition finishing with either Neru or Miku because I want to do something really cute with one of them.

So I am asking everyone to pick there favorite person from each group and which ever one is the most popular, those are the one's I'm gonna use. Try not to pick all girls though cause I kind of want to alternate. Try to pick which one that you want to hear the most out of. I'm gonna let everyone put in there choices until January 1st of 2012 and I'll probably start the chapter in Kaito's point of view but it'll only be like a page at best so I can go into the other characters. Anyways, here are the groups:

Akaito/Meiko

Luka/Kiyoteru

Len/Rin

Gakupo/Gumi/Yuma

Dell/Haku

Also I'm gonna drop one of those groups so which ever couple you feel like I should drop from this chapter say so but I will do a short little thing with the one that was dropped on the chapter after the next chapter (does that make any sense?)

Also I wish everyone a Merry Christmas and any ideas for the next chapter will be added as a Christmas present to the Reviewer.

Also, I'm still debating on what I want the Tensei member's personalities should be since there's gonna be some controversy after the two houses perform. Here are the characters:

Mizki Ochi

Nana Macne

Coco Macne

Cul Arai

Rook Yoshida

Tei Sukone

Sui Midorine

Ruko Yokune

Iroha Nekumora

P.S. I'm not sure if I want Sui to be a psycho or the secretly nice one so you decide


	18. Chapter 18 A Second Chance

Chapter 18

A Second Chance

**Luka's point of view**

Miku has been so sad lately. After she came back from hanging out with Kaito yesterday, she burst into tears and I had to hold her for hours. I just feel so bad for her. Miku is such a sweet girl and she's being suffocated by her past. Damn her father for doing this to her. No man should touch a woman without her permission and the same way for woman. If that was a damn rule, there wouldn't be as many rapes now a days. It's just sad.

I sat on my bed in my room reading a book when Miku walked in. She looked like she was about to cry. "Are you alright?"

She walked over to my bed as tears welled into her eyes. I dropped my book and rose from my bed. She burst into tears and fell into my arms. What did Kaito do this time?

"Luka?" she sobbed hugging me tight.

"What? Is it Kaito again?" I asked petting her hair.

"I don't know what to do anymore! He just won't listen to me! He's never gonna let this go! I'll never have Kaito back again!" She sobbed.

I shut my eyes and laid my head on top of hers. "Give him time Miku. He has to learn to live with what has happened and move on. He'll come around. You just have to wait." I wiped a few tears from her face. She looked up at me as tears spilled from her eyes.

"But what if he never comes around?"

I grabbed a handkerchief from my bed side table and wiped over her face. "Then you'll have to decide to accept him the way he is or forget about him and move on."

Miku's eyes widened. "I could never leave Kaito."

"Then you have to accept him. Give him time to live with it. It's only been a week since the accident. Ted says he's trying to talk to him. All you can do is wait. Nothing you say is gonna help. Let him heal."

Miku wiped over her face and left my arms. "I guess your right." She sniffled. "I'm gonna go take a bath."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I want to think." Miku grabbed her basket of bath stuff and her towel then opened the door. Kiyoteru was in the midst of knocking on the door.

"Oh, good evening Miku." Kiyoteru said.

"Hi Kiyoteru." Miku gave him a quick hug then she was off to the bath. Kiyoteru watched her go then walked inside closing the door behind him.

"Is she alright?" Kiyoteru asked.

"The direct opposite." I fell back on my bed. "If Kaito doesn't accept this soon, Miku's gonna go insane."

"Should I talk to him?"

I shrugged. "If you think it'll help but I doubt anything's gonna get through that boys head."

Kiyoteru sat down on my bed. "Do you think he'll ever come around?"

"I believe he will but not soon enough."

Kiyoteru sighed. "I hate seeing Miku so torn up about this."

"She'll get better as Kaito does." I sat up and slid into Kiyoteru's arms.

"We can only hope so." He kissed my hair. "We can't have you broken up too. If you break so does Miku. She always goes to you for comfort and if you can't provide it Miku really will go insane."

I chuckled. "What kind of crap are you spewing?"

Kiyoteru chuckled. "You know I'm right."

"I know." I looked up at him. "So what did you want? You never come just to figure out what I'm doing."

Kiyoteru half smiled. "I wanted to know why you didn't come visit me at work today. You always visit so I figured something was wrong."

"I was taking a bath. If you didn't work so much, you could have joined me."

Kiyoteru rolled his eyes. "When have I ever agreed to take a bath with you?"

"It's not like you haven't seen everything before." I gave him a kiss.

"Why don't we go grab dinner? It's been awhile since I took you out." He smiled at me. I smiled back. Kiyoteru doesn't smile to often so seeing him this happy is like opening a present.

"Fine but you're paying and I'm getting something really expensive." I announced.

"Whatever you want." He gave me a quick kiss and then we left.

**Dell's Point Of View**

Haku seemed to be extremely worried when I walked into her room that night. I mean she's always worried about something but it seemed pretty serious this time. When ever she gets that look it just makes me nervous. She usually hits me over the head with something eventually.

"What's with that face?" I sat down on her bed.

"It's Miku." Haku fell back on her bed and groaned. "She's hurting. Kaito needs to get his shit together or Miku's gonna explode. I hate seeing her so torn up."

"Why should we care? Were only here for a few more months. Why bother?"

Haku's eyes narrowed. "I'd slap you if I didn't know you only think like an ass hole all the damn time."

"I'm only kidding. Kaito's on edge. He says he can barely look at Miku without feeling terrible about what he's done and talking to Miku only makes it worse." I sighed. "Miku needs to leave him alone…but Kaito doesn't want that either."

"Kaito's such a contradiction." Haku groaned. "I don't see the problem. You've hit me plenty of times. Doesn't matter to me since you apologize like a maniac and it never hurts. You hit like a girl."

"It's different with Kaito." I crossed my arms. "Kaito's a tough guy but when it comes to Miku he always tries to be gentle. You've seen him. He's as kind to her as he can manage…so when he hurt her, he crossed over all of his morals. That's why it hurts him."

"Damn." Haku sighed and sat up next to me. "Well there's nothing we can do. This is between Kaito and Miku. We'll just have to be supportive." Haku took my hand. "What do you say we start planning the wedding?"

"Why don't we just dump it on Rin and enjoy ourselves." I gave her a tempting kiss.

"No way! I want to do it! You know I've always wanted to plan a wedding!"

"Why would I know that?"

Haku rose from her bed and grabbed a notebook. "Let's start with the guests list."

"I don't want anyone from my family there accept my grandmother. Invite whoever you want."

"Don't you at least want to invite them? You know they won't come even if you do but they'll be hurt if they don't get invited period."

"Fine but there's no point. I don't care if their there or not."

Haku sighed and wrote down my parent's names and my grandmother then scribbled down a long list of her family as quickly as she could manage. "Then everyone here of course and a few of our close friends." She scribbled down everyone's names including a lot of the families that came to parent's day this year.

"Do we really need to invite them?"

"Of course. There so funny, especially Miku's mom. She's so funny. She has to come and her little sister is so cute. You know how much I love little kids."

I rolled my eyes. "The only things you love is reading and Sake."

Haku punched me hard in the arm. "That aside, there going and that's that. I am going to have the best wedding ever and you can like it or you can love it."

"Aren't we supposed to agree on everything and work as a team?"

Haku laughed. "No way. You'd want a wedding with everything on fire and some rock band playing. It's gonna be classy and nice."

"Then I'll hate it."

Haku gave me her side eyes that always make me crack. "Please Dell. I only want our wedding to be perfect."

I groaned. "Fine but you have to tell your father not me."

Haku groaned. "Fine." She grabbed the collar of my shirt. "But your gonna learn to dance the waltz for our first dance and you have to wear a tie and pick out your groomsmen."

"Damn."

Haku smiled. "I'm so glad you proposed."

I groaned. "And now I'm having second thoughts."

"Too late. I already started planning." Haku gave me a kiss.

"Maybe this is a good idea." I pulled her into my arms and gave her a long kiss. It would have been longer but Sora and Lily walked in.

"Woops. Are we interrupting?" Lily went to leave.

"Come on in. I need to keep this idiot on topic anyways." Haku said.

I looked between Sora and Lily. "So you're a couple now?"

"The longer were together, the more I'm rethinking it." Lily mumbled.

"Shut up woman. You know you love me." Sora winked at her.

"You got me." Lily said then fell back on her bed.

"Well I have some wedding planning to do since Dell's obviously gonna be no help." Haku headed towards the door. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Meiko."

"Well then what am I gonna do?" I asked. Haku grabbed my tie and pulled me from the room.

"Your rooms free." Haku whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Now I remember why I fell in love with you." She rolled her eyes and dragged me across the hall. It's times like this that I realize how abusive she is but there's something about abusive women that I like. I guess I like a girl who can stand her ground and Haku defiantly does that…but I'm not sure her father will approve…and that won't be easy to get his permission. I'm so glad its Haku's problem.

**Gumi Point Of View**

I don't know what it's like to have your heart broken…but if it's anything like what I feel now…I know that my heart was broken when Gakupo said those words to me.

_As soon as I find one that I love or when I run out of women._

He never loved me from the beginning. I was just the side girl he snagged up when he had nothing better. I'm so pathetic. I had always hoped something good was in Gakupo but it turns out…there's nothing good in him…not a single thing.

I sat in my room with Meiko, Len, Rin and Akaito. Meiko was drinking Sake as always. Len and Rin were talking about the wedding. Haku had just come in and said that Meiko and her need to start planning the wedding which is super exciting, especially since I get to be a bride's maid. Akaito was reading some American magazine that I didn't understand. French is my forte, not English.

"Isn't it exciting? We all get to be in a wedding and for Dell and Haku too! Plus me and Len are flower girls" Rin shrieked.

"I told you I'm the ring bearer!" Len yelled.

"Your gonna be so cute." Meiko said. "I say we put you in a bear costume. You know Haku and Dell would laugh so hard."

"Meiko, it's a wedding. Not a birthday party." Akaito said not looking up from his magazine.

"Well you know that Haku's rarely serious about anything." Meiko pointed out.

"But didn't you see how serious she was about the wedding. I think we should be serious and supportive." Len said.

Meiko groaned. "Alright, but when it's time for my wedding Len's wearing a bear suit and Rin's gonna be a bunny rabbit."

"Really? I can't wait for your wedding!" Rin shrieked and hugged Rin tight.

"I'm not going. Whatever your planning for this wedding, count me out." Akaito said not looking up from his magazine.

Meiko made a pouty face. "You sucked all the fun out of it."

"Gumi, you've been so quiet. Are you alright?" Len asked. Everyone looked at me with concerned looks. "You barely said anything lately. You're not still bummed about Gakupo are you?"

I groaned and covered my face with my magazine that I hadn't really been reading. "I feel so bottom of the barrel. Am I really that easy?"

"Of course your not. Gakupo's just a jack ass." Meiko said.

"Your not bottom of the barrel. Any guy would be lucky to have you." Len said.

"You're a pretty hot chick Gumi. Your defiantly not bottom of the barrel." Akaito said.

"What did you say?" Meiko growled.

"I'm being supportive!" Akaito yelled then sheepishly hid his face behind his magazine. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Rin shrieked. She got up from the floor and skipped over to the door. When she opened it, Gakupo stood in the door way. My eyes widened.

"Is Gumi here?" Gakupo asked. Rin shut the door and looked at me.

I was both shocked and afraid at the same time but I swallowed it all and looked at Rin serious. "Let him in…and can you give us a few minutes."

Rin opened the door. "Gumi will see you now." Rin grabbed Len by the wrist and dragged him out of the room. Meiko pulled Akaito out of the room and then Gakupo and I were alone. I could hear my heart bouncing out of my chest but I managed to remain calm and speak.

"Hey…" I awkwardly fiddled with my hair.

"We need to talk." Gakupo sat down on Meiko's bed.

"You better not be sitting on my bed Gakupo!" Meiko yelled furiously from the hall. Gakupo quickly got up from her bed and sat next to me.

"Are you listening?" I yelled.

"No…" I heard Meiko back away from the door.

Gakupo sighed. "Look Gumi I– "

"I won't take you back or accept any apology." I interrupted.

Gakupo's eyes widened. "What?"

I crossed my arms. "I'm not your booty call or whatever. I'm not gonna sit around and wait for you. You obviously don't give a damn about having a relationship and I don't want a man who pushed me to the side because he thought he could find someone better now get out."

Gakupo grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eyes. "What are you talking about?" He cupped my face with his hands. "I never consider you a booty call…I've never stopped thinking about you." He dropped his hands. "You can ask Akaito. He's been bugging me none stop for months." Gakupo sighed. "I know you've made up your mind about me and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. I shouldn't have said what I did and I regret it." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never met a girl who truly looked at me and saw any good at all but you always have and I guess that's why no matter how girls I looked at, I found myself falling back on you."

"Damn right you did." I mumbled under my breath.

"I thought I should get this off my chest…so I want to say that I've made my decision to give up all the girls in the world for you weather you forgive me or not…and I'm not gonna stop waiting for you either. You're the only girl I've ever truly wanted and I'm not gonna let you go.' Gakupo got up. "I'll get out now."

I groaned and grabbed his wrist. "You're an ass whole who never knows what he wants and flirts with other women…but I can see you've given this a lot of thought…so I'll give you one more chance but if I catch you with any woman were done. I mean it Gakupo. I'm done with watching you chase girls and then hoping you'd get better about it."

Gakupo's face lit up as if he was a kid who just came down stairs to a million presents under a Christmas tree. "I promise. Not another girl." He hugged me.

"One step at a time." I said pushing away and crossing my arms. "Your gonna have to earn my trust back and I won't let you do anything with me until you do. Got it?"

Gakupo half smiled. "Anything as long as I have you back."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright get out. I have important things to do."

Gakupo gave me a quick kiss. "Starting now." He smiled then left. I groaned and dropped my face into one of my pillows. What have I gotten myself into? I thought I decided I wouldn't go back to him…but I feel like this time is different. I just hope he'll be different…I do love him even though I've tried so hard to convince myself I don't…I can't believe how pathetic I am.

**Ruko's Point Of View**

The more I remain in Tensei house, the more corrupt I become…but I still manage to end up apologizing to everyone in my mind. I tree to do good when I can but in the end I don't have much of a choice. Mizki has an uncanny fascination with me and Rook keeps me pulled in. He's a bad man but he's not evil. Not in the slightest.

People always say that everyone in Tensei house is evil but really the only evil ones are Cul, Mizki and Sui Midorine. I never even wanted to belong to Tensei house but Rook insisted and I can never turn him down. I love him so much…and with a past like his…I don't want to make him sad or unhappy.

At the time, I thought helping little Miki was a good thing. We've secretly been friends for months now. We may not talk for long but I feel like she's the only person outside of Tensei house that believes I'm not all evil.

Miki was asleep and I thought it wouldn't be a problem if I gave her a blanket. I thought no one was watching when I put a blanket over her shoulders…but her little pet saw me.

"Ruko?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He smiled at me and my eyes widened. No one smiles at me in this academy but Rook. "You're not so bad are you?" He sat down next to Miki's head and smoothed her hair. Miki put on a small smile as she slept. "I appreciate it. Miki really should try to stay warm with the cold weather."

"Why do you think I care about her?" I crossed my arms.

"Drop the act. I saw the smile on your face."

I sighed. "Don't tell anyone one alright Shorty?"

"Your secrets safe with me."

I nodded. "I'm going now." I half smiled at Miki then headed back to Tensei house. It was no shocker that Mizki was waiting for me to come back. She's always suspicious of me…and I believe she should be. I do disappear often. This time, she wasn't the only one waiting for me. Sui and Cul waited for me also. Rook was just coming down the stairs with his sleaze ball friends. They are pretty stupid but not terrible. They treat me alright.

"Where have you been?" Mizki asked getting up from the couch.

"I went for a walk. Relax. Is it illegal for me to walk outside?" I headed towards Rook but Sui got in my way. My eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Were not done with you. You've leave at the same time every day to go somewhere. Where have you been going?" Sui said with a sinister smile on her face.

"Sui, relax. Ruko likes to be outside. If you've got a problem you can take it up with me." Rook said. He slid his arm around my waist and pulled me close.

"Stay out of it Rook." Mizki snapped.

"Not today Mizki. Me and my woman have important things to do." Rook led me to the stairs. "Go bother Nana and Coco."

I sighed when we were safely in my room. Lucky for me, Tei was out. "She's driving me insane."

"We could always tie her up and toss her in a dumpster." Rook said lying down on my bed.

"Na, she'd get out of it. Mizki's always got some evil back up plan." I crossed my arms and sat down on the edge of my bed. "We could always boom the song and join Kyousei house."

Rook laughed. "Now you're talking insane. After I beat the shit out of there buddies I doubt they'd even look at any transfer applications. Plus they'd think we were playing a prank anyways."

"Not if we boom the show on purpose." I sighed and snuggled up next to him. "Think they'd buy it?"

"Probably. They fell for Yuma. Good thing Yuma managed to get out of Mizki's web or he'd be scraps by now." Rook kissed my cheek. "I'll do whatever you want. Just give me the word."

"Let's do it alright." I looked at him serious. "I want out."

"Then I'll get you out. All I want for you is happiness or whatever other shit goes with that." Rook winked at me.

"If the guys knew you were so soft, they'd kick your ass."

"Tell them and I'll kick your ass."

"Your secrets safe with me." I gave him a sweet kiss. If people saw this side of Rook, maybe he'd be accepted just like if I opened my true self. Rook needs to get out of here and so do I. I have to get us out of here…before Mizki turns me into her.

.

.

.

So I am putting in all the final chapters at once so here there are. I'll be giving special shout outs in the last chapter so stay tuned and keep reading!


	19. Chapter 19 Close your eyes

Chapter 19

Close your eyes

**Miku's Point Of View**

Today is our performance…but so is Tensei house…and there before us. Were totally gonna lose. Neru's been pacing all over the place repeating that sentence for two hours now. We've been trying to get her to practice but she doesn't seem to hear us.

"Neru!" Nero yelled. Neru continued to pace. He sighed and grabbed her by the shoulders. She barely seemed to notice until he kissed her. Akaito and Kaito whistled. I punched Kaito and Meiko put Akaito in a head lock.

"What's going on?" Neru asked looking around frantically.

"Practice. Move you ass." Lily said.

"Oh sorry." Neru walked over to, where we consider was, off stage. "I'm ready this time." Everybody looked at each other but we started the music again.

By the time we finished we had to run to the concert hall. When we finally got back stage the Meikin (Meaning songbird) house was performing. The Meikin came in second place last year and they were pretty good. I couldn't find a single flaw as I watched them.

"Miku, pep talk in progress." Gumi said waving me over. I ran over to our group.

"Alright, everyone knows the song and the dance correct?" Haku asked. Everyone nodded. "And Yuma, you know your part?"

"Of course." Yuma answered.

"Then I believe were ready. Everyone go get dressed. I'm going to make sure our music is ready for when we go on." Haku walked away. We all scattered to get ready but Kaito caught my hand.

I looked at him confused. "What?"

Kaito looked sad and confused but he spoke confidently. "I've decided that there's no way I can continue from this point."

"What are you talking about?" I asked now scared and confused.

Kaito looked just sad now. "I can't go on being with you knowing what I've done."

My eyes widened. I thought he could only get better but he's worse then ever now…and he's dumping me! My eyes over flowed with tears.

"I don't blame you for that Kaito! It's not your fault! I love you! I can't live without you and you always tell me you feel the same way! You can't just leave me like this!" I sobbed.

Kaito looked away. "It's for the best. I can't keep looking at you knowing what I've done." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I've always tried to never hurt women but I've done worse to you then I can ever forgive myself for. Even if you forgive me a million times, my decision won't change."

I hugged him tight. "Please don't do this. I don't want to be without you. You'll do worse to me then you think you've ever done to me if you leave me like this."

Kaito pushed me off him and left me there. This can't be happening…it can't…I can't…Kaito! I slid down to the floor.

"Miku! What happened?" Meiko yelled. She held me in her arms. "Your not gonna die again are you?"

"Kaito…he dumped me." I shook in shock. "He's leaving me…"

Meiko's eyes widened. "No, that can't be!"

"That ass hole!" Lily hissed. "When I get a hold of him–"

"Leave him alone." Ted said. He placed his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"But he can't just crush her heart like that!" Lily objected.

"Kaito spent hours thinking this over and decided this is the only option." Ted said knowingly. "He'll realize that he can't live without her and he'll come back. The way he talks about Miku, he can't just leave her so easily. It's gonna eat him up and send him crawling back. He'll be back. No doubt about it."

I could barely hear them. All I could think about was Kaito. He had dumped me and just before our big performance. I can't perform like this. I can't even stand on my own two feet. I love Kaito more then anyone in this whole world and he just kicked me to the curb like he didn't even care. It didn't even take him two weeks to decide this…and it's all because of my father.

If it had just been a slap across the face, I'd still have Kaito right now. He would have forgiven himself and moved on…but he believes he put me in the hospital…and I know not a word I will say now will change his mind…and I'll never have the real Kaito back. Even if Kaito comes back, he won't be the same. I can't have anymore…and it was all because of my father. Damn that man!

I hid my face in Meiko's shirt and cried. Meiko held me there and whispered kind words to me but not a word helped me. I can't handle this. I can't perform anymore. Were gonna lose and it's all because of me. I have to pull myself together but I just can't.

"Miku." Haku said putting her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her as tears ran down my face. "Were going to drop out of the contest."

"No! You can't!" I shrieked.

"You can't perform like this and we all won't perform without you."

Everyone nodded. "We need you Miku and we won't force you to perform with what has happened." Gumi said.

"No, we will perform. I can handle it. I'll go get dressed right now." I wiped my face with my sleeve and slowly rose to my feet. I need to be strong. We have to perform. I can't let all our hard work be for nothing.

"As your advisor, I can't have you perform like this." Mrs. Nagone said catching my arm.

I gave her the best smile I could manage. "I can handle it. I'm a tough girl. I survived that episode last week didn't I?" I grabbed my outfit off the rack that said Kyousei house and went to the bathroom. To change.

It took Teto a while to do my make up because of my red face after I cried for so long but finally she finished and I looked great. Especially after crying. I better not cry again to make sure my make up doesn't run. Everyone looked great…but I didn't see Kaito anywhere. It wasn't until the Tensei house was performing, that I finally spotted him…but he didn't even look at him and I forced myself not to look so I would cry again.

Meiko gave me a quick hug and reassuring smile. I nodded with the best smile I could muster up. She nodded and the turned to the performance. The lights turned dark as the set changed and the Tensei house filled the stage. The tech crew rushed to set it all up. I was shocked when I noticed Ruko and Rook walking are way and they didn't stop coming towards until they stood right in front of us.

Miki smiled at them as all of use stared at her. "Have you made your decision yet?"

"We have. After this performance we are no longer apart of Tensei house." Ruko said.

"What?" we all said together. The audience began to look concerned.

Mizki grabbed Ruko and Rook by the arm. "Get in your places you idiots. You can rip on them later." Mizki pulled them away but all of us remained shocked.

"Miki, what's going on?" Akaito asked.

"I've secretly been friends with Ruko. We've been talking and she has decided that leaving Tensei house is in her best interest. Her and Rook." Miki said.

"But…there evil…right?" Gumi asked.

"Ruko's acting…Rook I'm not sure but he at least has somewhat of a heart. He loves Ruko. You can't love someone when you're that evil." Miki explained.

"But…what house are they gonna go to?" Haku asked.

"Ruko wants ours." Miki answered calmly as the Tensei house began there performance.

"What do you say?" Haku asked looking at everyone.

"We'll discuss it later." I interjected. Everyone looked at me. "This is no time to speak of plans. We need to prepare for our performance. I'm not gonna let all our work be for nothing."

Mizki of course was the center of attention singing a song everyone I'm sure knows, Awakening. Everyone seemed to be back up singers to her. But then something strange happened. The song stopped and a pop song came on that I recognized. Cendrillon.

Mizki's eyes widened as Ruko and Rook ran to center stage and began to sing. Most of the Tensei began to sing and dance but some, Mizki, Nana, Coco, Cul and Sui, had no idea what to do but awkwardly dance in the back. Everyone watched in aw. Everyone was quiet good but everyone knew that because of Mizki, Nana, Coco, Cul and Sui, they wouldn't get into the top three.

When they finished Mizki stomped off stage and snapped at Ruko and Rook for changing the song off stage but by then our house rushed onto stage as the tech crew set up. Neru and I headed down to the door that led under the stage. We learned that they had a platform that would raise us onto the stage and so we decided to use it. Neru and I had to squish to fit on the platform but it would be easier as we rose onto the stage.

I could hear the music playing and everyone singing long and it sounded like the performance was going well…but the longer we waited the more nervous Neru got. I tried to whisper kind comments to her but she didn't seem to hear me.

"It'll be alright. I'm right here. We'll do this together." I whispered. She nodded. Then the panel rose and we were surrounded by fog. Then the spot light was on us and we began to sing. Neru's fears just seem to wash away as everyone cheered and clapped.

I did my best to avoid looking at Kaito as we performed but at the end I had to a short dance with him and it was so difficult to keep my voice from cracking as we sang together. Then…it was all over. Sad and done with…and I felt terrible. I ran off stage as soon as the stage went dark.

I didn't go back on stage to see if we went to the next round. The second I was off stage I ran home as tears ran down my face. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the night but the girls all visited me…plus Len and Piko. They all crowded around my bed wear I sat curled up in a ball with my hands over my eyes.

"Miku, we made it to the next round and the Tensei house didn't. Our competition is Meikin and some other house from another school. They performed after us and they were really good…but were gonna beat them right?" Rin said placing her hand on my knee.

I nodded and removed my hands. "I just can't believe it."

"That we beat the Tensei house?" Lily asked.

"No you idiot. Kaito." Haku said elbowing her.

I shook my head. "Of all the things I expected from him, I never expected he'd dump me."

"Kaito's such an ass." Meiko grumbled.

"Don't say that about him." I whispered. Everyone looked at me. "I understand…he can't bare to feel so hurt every time he see's me…and I understand that he feels terrible…but I don't like it…and I want him back…but I know that I will never have the Kaito I loved back…even if he comes back to me…he won't ever be the same…so were officially done."

"But you love Kaito." Luka objected.

"Which is why I have to let him do what he wants. This is the only thing I can do for him now. Accept his decision and move on from here. I may never find someone like Kaito but maybe one day I will and I'll be happy…and I'll never know until I try…so maybe leaving this school is a good idea." Everyone gasped then all began to yell at once.

"You can't!" Rin shrieked.

"Who's gonna stop me killing Sora every day?" Lily shrieked.

"Who's gonna hide me from Rin?" Len yelled.

Rin began to cry. "Miku's leaving us!"

"No she's not." Haku snapped at Rin then turned to me. "Your thoughts may be rational but your final decision isn't. You know that leaving this school will make everyone in this house unhappy. I know you don't want that. You're the sweetest and most caring person in this house. Before you got here we barely spoke to each other but you brought us together. Without you were nothing. You created this performance and saved this house from continuing to be a joke. You can't just give it all up because Kaito's being an idiot and dumped you."

I nodded. "Then I will stay…but after this year…I'm leaving this school and going back home." I sniffled. "I just can't handle this."

"No!" Piko yelled. Everyone stared at him in shock. "You aren't leaving! Not ever! Were a team and no matter what happens, we will stay together! No acceptations!"

I nodded. "Yeah…your right. Thank you." I sniffled. "But I'm gonna need some help getting back on my feet."

"We'll help! Sleepover party and lots of chocolate ice cream!" Rin shrieked. "That'll easy the pain! When I got dumped in middle school I ate a lot of ice cream and I felt so much better."

"But you also gained 2 pounds." Meiko pointed out.

"So!" Rin snapped.

"Ok." I nodded and began to get up.

"Why don't you just stay there and we'll get the stuff?" Haku said.

"Yeah! Sleepover party in Miku and Luka's room!" Gumi cheered.

"Were going to bed at 11 O'clock though. We do have the competition tomorrow." Haku pointed out.

"But it's not until noon." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah but we need to practice. We will practice at 10 and no later." Haku announced.

"Party pooper." Meiko mumbled.

"Race you to the kitchen!" Miki shrieked and sprinted out of the room.

"No fair!" Piko yelled and went running after her. Everyone got up and left accept Luka.

"If you really want to leave, you can. They'll understand." Luka said patting my knee.

I shook my head. "Piko's right. Were a team and I'm not gonna be the pathetic little girl that can't handle being dumped." I gave her a small smile. "But thank you Luka. You've been so kind to me and you've always been there for me…so thank you. I hope that when you need me I'll be there for you and I can repay you for all the times I've need you."

Luka half smiled. "No need for repayment." She sat down on my bed and gave me a hug. "That's what best friends are for."

"Best friends!" I sniffled. Luka's never referred to me as her best friend before and that made me cry again.

"Why are you crying again?" Luka shrieked looking flustered.

I hugged her tight. "Luka and I are best friends!"

"Why is Miku crying again?" Kiyoteru asked walking in.

"I have no idea." Luka answered.

"I talked to Kaito if you're interested." Kiyoteru said sitting down on my bed.

I stopped crying and froze. "You did?"

"Would you like to know what he said?"

I thought about it for a minute. Kaito dumped me…so why should I keep tabs on him. It's none of my business now. Normally I'd jump on the idea but were not dating anymore so I have no right to be nosey. I should be strong and act like I don't care. Were done now and I need to focus on my future even though it's without Kaito.

"No" I said calmly. Kiyoteru's eyes widened and so did Luka's. "I'm not his girlfriend anymore. I have no right to be nosey. I have to move forward. The longer I stay held up on Kaito, the longer it will take me to return to normal. It's best for me to forget and move on so I don't want to know."

"Wow…you've defiantly grown from when I first met you Miku." Kiyoteru half smiled. "But I have other news."

"What kind of news?" I asked cautiously.

"Akaito wants to see you right now in his room."

"Ok." I rose from my bed and headed for the door but I stopped. "Thank you Kiyoteru." I left without another word. Akaito lives without Gakupo so I was hoping Gakupo wouldn't be there. Not that I don't love him to pieces as a friend but he flirts with me way to much and it bothers the hell out of Kaito…I guess I shouldn't think things like that anymore.

I knocked on Akaito's door and he answered immediately. "Hey Miku. Come on in." He handed me a box of tissues. I blushed a little and took them. "Kiyoteru suggested you might need some."

"Thanks." I said walking in. Sadly Gakupo was there but he didn't seem to be in the flirting mood which is good for me but his face was serious which is never a good sign.

"Sit down." Gakupo suggested. I awkwardly sat down on Akaito's bed.

"Miku, we need to talk." Akaito said sitting next to me.

"What about?" I asked wiping my cheek with a tissue.

"I was just talking to Kaito –"

I cut Akaito off. "No, I don't want to hear about it. I can't stay hung up on him forever now can I? He dumped me and the only way I can get past it is to move on." I got up to leave. "Sorry."

Akaito took my hand. "He's more devastated then he was when you were in the hospital."

My eyes widened but I quickly regained my normal face. "Not my problem."

"He needs you." Gakupo said. "And your just gonna give up on him because your angry."

I glared at him. "I never said I was giving up. I said I was moving on. I am not angry with him. I may not like it but I understand why he dumped me. He was hurt and he couldn't be around me without being sad. I would never force him to live a life with me that is unhappy. So it's not my problem. This is the best thing I can do for him now."

"So your just gonna let him suffer for his mistake." Gakupo snapped.

I crossed my arms. "When he asks for me, I will speak with him but not until then. For all you know he's just having a hard time dealing with it then I am. I'm not gonna walk in like a child to beg for him to take me back. I'm above that."

"He has been asking for you" Akaito said.

"Then tell him to come find me." I walked to the door but froze before I could grab the knob. "I know I sound cruel but Kaito made this decision and I will respect that. He wants me back. He can come and get me." I opened the door and left.

.

.

.

One more chapter to go. I'd like to thank all my fans for giving me encouragement to finish these chapters. It took awhile but I did it and I'm super excited to see what you all think of the ending so review review review!


	20. Chapter 20 This is it

Chapter 20

This is it

That evening I ate so much ice cream I swear I gained four pounds but when I weighed myself I only gained one pound. The girls…and Len and Piko…all did there best to cheer me up and I sort of did get cheered up for a little while. It was nice to be around everyone having a big sleepover like when we first started school here. But it didn't last because when I woke up and went to take a bath…Kaito was just about to head into the boy's bath.

I didn't indulge him for more then a second and walked into the girls bath impassively but when I had stripped down and began to shampoo my hair, the full extent of everything that happened yesterday hit me hard and I started to cry silent tears…but not for long because Mrs. Nagone walked in. She smiled at me like she always does and walked over to use the second shower head.

"Good morning Miku." She winked at me. "You look better then you did yesterday. I hope you are ready to win today. It would be a good going away present for when I leave this house. To be able to see a trophy in the trophy case would make me the happiest in the world."

"We'll do our best." I said.

"I know you will and that's all I can ask from you kids. You've all worked so hard." Mrs. Nagone smiled to herself. "I've been an advisor of this dorm for 6 years now…and I've watched so many kids grow up in this dorm…but none of them have ever entered this competition until this year. I guess it's all because of you Miku. You've done so much for this dorm so I can't thank you enough."

"You don't have to thank me. It was a team effort." I said.

"But you started it all and I'm so proud of what you've become. You're so strong and collected compared to how fragile you were the second you arrived…but I guess I can thank Kaito for most of that."

I flinched. "I guess I have changed a lot because of him."

"I'm sorry if bring it up is a bother."

"No it's alright." I got up and walked to the bath. "I have a lot to thank him for. I wouldn't be so strong if he hadn't toughened me up. I doubt I'd even have been able to handle all this stress if I was still as fragile as I was when I arrived here." I shut my eyes as I slid into the bath water.

"I believe it's a good thing." Mrs. Nagone said. "Change is good and you blossomed into such a lovely young lady." She smiled. "So I think leaving this house in your hands won't be as much of a problem as I thought when I decided it was time I left." She turned off the water. "Well I will see you at the competition. I don't have enough time to take a bath. Do enjoy yourself Miku." She started to dry off.

"Mrs. Nagone." I shrieked.

"Yes?"

I smiled. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

She smiled. "Any time sweet heart. Anytime." She left after getting dressed. Thanks Mrs. Nagone. Now I'm ready to move on.

Practice was as awkward as anything but some how we go through and made it to the competition an hour early. It was really awkward to be around Kaito most of the tension eased when we all went to get dressed. Our costumes were the same and Sayu was nice enough to wash them last night. She really is a sweet heart.

Anyways, Haku and Gumi excitedly explained everything to me about our competition. It sounds like it's gonna be difficult. This other group from a different school sounded amazing and they had gotten a few point higher then us when they made it into the finals.

Plus they totally trashed our house yesterday so Meiko got pissed and tried to kill the leader in there house. It took a lot for Sora and Akaito to hold her back. Meiko really is a loose canon some times.

When we all gathered together Meiko's pep talk was, let's kick there punk asses for talking shit about us which got a bunch of cheers…and a small little cheer out of Neru which made everyone laugh. Glad to things are back to normal after only one day but I still felt so awkward around Kaito.

It wasn't long before we were getting ready to go on stage. The group from a different school had already gone on and everyone back stage said they were really good. Right now, the Meikin house is performing but I think were gonna do a lot better then them.

Just as the Meikin house got to the middle of the song, that other team walked over to us. There was this snooty looking chick in front who looked like a slutty Barbie doll. She had long green hair and the biggest boobs I've ever seen. I mean they could compare to Haku's and Mieko's and there huge.

No wonder Meiko's furious. She hates big breasted women, especially ones that are bigger then hers. It's a mystery how Meiko and Haku are best friends.

"Think you can beat us? You might as well go home right now trash." The girl said. Her team laughed.

"You wanna fight bitch." Meiko growled.

"Easy Meiko." Haku said patting her shoulder. "I can handle this." Haku glared at her. "Let your singing speak for yourself. Beside's, this is the judges choice not yours. You may have a nice little American voice but you can't decide who wins Sonika."

"We shall see." Sonika said then walked away with her team.

"What if they try to mess up our song?" Rin shrieked.

"I've got it covered." Haku said waving her off.

"How?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Haku smiled as the Meikin house walked off stage.

"Good luck Kyousei house." the leader of the house, Mew said. Mew is in my cooking class and she's very nice. I'm glad at least one house has nice people in it at this school.

Anyways the tech crew rushed to get everything ready, while we waited for the song to begin. Rin ran onto the stage and waited for the song to begin. We would go onto stage as our parts came up.

Neru groaned. "I can't believe I have to wear this. It's so embarrassing."

"You look sexy." Teto giggled nudging her. "She loves it on the inside. I know Nero loves."

"Oh I do." Nero whispered to her and then kissed her cheek. Neru's face turned pink. The song started and Rin began to sing. Each of us began to go out onto the stage…but…eventually I had to sing with Kaito and it was rather awkward for us to sing together and smile at each other…but we did it and the song sounded awesome.

As the song ended I noticed that Sonika was yelling at one of her team members. Her plans to mess up our routine must have failed. Haku must have come through for us. The judges in front of the stage began to deliberate as the other houses walked onto the stage.

Kaito grabbed my arm. "We need to talk."

"Do we now?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and pulled me to the back of the stage. "Look…I made a mistake." He looked at me serious. "I just can't live without you. I know that. Seeing you so broken up killed me and I just can't sit there knowing I hurt you…again."

I chuckled. "Well you didn't really hurt me the first time but whatever you think is best." I smiled up at him. I couldn't see an ounce of pain when he looked at me. I must have the real Kaito back. I thought it was impossible but I guess I was wrong. "So what are you gonna ask me?"

He smiled. "Did your boobs shrink? They look smaller."

I punched him hard in the arm. "Why are you so mean to me."

"Because I love you." He hugged me tight. "You and your tiny boobs."

"You're a jerk" I mumbled.

"A jerk that's sorry." He kissed my hair. "Will you take this ass hole back?"

"Nope." I pushed away. I saw Kaito's face completely feel.

"Oh." Kaito started to walk away but I grabbed him and gave him a kiss that was just a little to long. "I take my Kaito back. I wonder where he is."

Kaito's face lit up. "I believe the pain of seeing you cry so much was enough to bring me back out of being so depressed."

"It better be! Cause I am so done dealing with you being a sad ass hole." I snapped.

He pulled me to him. "I promise I won't be a sad ass hole again." He gave me a kiss. "I say when we go grab some ice cream after this."

"No thanks, I ate a whole tub of ice cream last night."

"You dare eat ice cream without me."

I punched him. "I wouldn't have if you hadn't dumped me."

Kaito sighed. "Are you gonna let that go?"

"Not in this life time." I announced.

Kaito sighed and slid his arm around me. "As long as I have you back I think I can deal with your harassment."

"My harassment?" I objected. Kaito smiled and led me back over to our group.

"Hey Miku, want me to beat him up for you?" Lily asked making some air jabs at Kaito.

I stepped away from Kaito. "Go ahead."

"Seriously?" Kaito complained. Lily went to punch him but Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Slow down tiger." Sora said.

"Thanks man." Kaito sighed.

Sora smiled evilly. "Don't punch him. Punch through him." Kaito's eyes widened and he hid behind me and pulled Rin over to block him too. Rin and I laughed. Looks like everything's back to normal now.

After having waiting another 5 minutes, Haku's father walked on stage with an envelop. "Alright everyone, we've kept you waiting long enough. The second place dorm winning a prize of 5,000 dollars for there school is…Kato house."

Sonika's face dropped. "That's impossible!"

Meiko laughed. "That's right!"

The audience laughed. Haku's father glared at both them then went back to talking. "And the first place dorm which get's 10,000 dollars for there school is…Kyousei house."

Gumi, Rin and I shrieked with excitement. I hugged Mrs. Nagone. "We won!"

Mrs. Nagone smiled. "Yes we did. Thank you Miku."

"For what?"

She smiled. "For everything."

I smiled and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll be back eventually." She let go. "Now go get your trophy."

"Miku!" Luka called. "Get the trophy!"

I smiled and ran over to Haku's father who held the trophy. "Thank you." I said as he handed me the trophy.

"Yeah!" Rin hugged me.

"Rin, this is really heavy." I complained trying to keep my hold on it. Kaito grabbed the other side.

"Sora are you crying?" Lily asked.

"No" Sora said wiping his eyes. "I just have something in my eye."

We all laughed. "Well Miku." Haku said. "We won, now what?"

"We'll win next year." I said with a smile. I looked at Mew who seemed a little bummed but did her best to smile. I let go of the trophy and walked over to Mew. Everyone was watching me. I hugged her. She seemed shocked. "You did so well. I only wish we could both win."

Mew smiled. "We have trophies. You deserve it more then we do. I also felt that you guys were better then us. You deserve it and I am both happy and shocked you all managed to put together such an amazing performance. I never would have thought the Kyousei house would enter this competition but here you are. I always knew you all had potential and I'm glad to see that you all have won. We'll just have to amp it up and beat you next year." She gave me a smile. "Well I'm heading back to my dorm. Do make sure you keep Kaito on a short leash. I think Cul was gonna snag him." She walked away with the rest of her dorm.

My eyes narrowed. Cul. She needs to find herself her own boy friend! Kaito placed his hand on my shoulder. "I won't ever go for her you know."

I slid into his arms. "I know but I don't like her being interested in you." I looked up at him. "I think it's time we go home and celebrate. Iku promised us a big cake if we won."

"With ice cream?" Kaito asked with a hopeful look on his face.

I smiled. "What else would we have with cake?"

Kaito smiled. "I love you." He kissed me then ran over to everyone else bouncing with excitement about the ice cream.

I hugged myself. "I know."

.

.

.

Yep that's the end. I will be writing a book to soon but I won't start until the 21 first. This time around I will be adding exactly 8 new freshman to the story so make your list of who you want to see and send me a message. I have officially decided that one of the freshman will be Ritsu Namine and another will be Poiyo Matsuda so those are final but the other 6 will be up to my fans so make sure you review.

Also I will want to give special shout outs to the following who kindly answered all of my questions that I sent them:

mtr0902

yrpluver97

sparkle22099

maydayfireball

Artemis – Hime

Eil-tan

Thanks so much you guys. I'd also like to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far.

P.S. If anyone is wondering about the whole the fact that there are two Tei's in my story, I didn't realize I had two to be honest but the difference is Mikuo's girl friend is Tei Shizuka and the Tei from Tensei house is Tei Sukone. Sorry for the confusion.


	21. Extra Story, Kaito and Akaito's Story

Extra Story

Kaito and Akaito's Story

Kaito's Point Of View

We were only 5 then. Up to that point, we had had a hard life. Our parents never spoke to us. We only had a maid that took care of us. That maid barely cared about us and only came in to change the sheets and feed us. All I ever wanted was to protect my little brother.

Akaito was my only friend. When we grew up, we never left our bed rooms. Not once. Our bedrooms had no windows. Our beds were uncomfortable. We only had one toy each and they were old and worn down. We only had two pairs of clothes and we were only allowed to take one shower a week. We were lucky if the bathroom was ever cleaned. We were even luckier if we actually got food that was slightly above poor quality and we only got that on our birthday.

It was an awful life but all I could do was protect my little brother. I remember cradling him in my arms and letting him cry. I never cried. Not once. I couldn't. Even as a child, I was strong. I had to take on so much responsibility as a child. It was difficult…and I found myself trying as hard as I could to make me brother smile. That was a challenge with in itself. Akaito would never admit it but he was so weak back then.

Up to that fateful day, I had only seen my parents twice. Once for our 4th birthday and only for a brief second and then once when Akaito sprained his ankle. They only glared at us and then left. Like we were disgusting garbage.

That day…they just walked in and grabbed us. Our father grabbed me and our mother grabbed Akaito. We didn't know what was going on so we didn't fight them. We just let them pull us out of that room and outside. Our house was big. We had never seen it before. It was beautiful. We had never seen such beautiful things. We had only seen that room. To us, it was like getting everything you ever wanted for Christmas.

Our parents didn't speak to us as they tossed us into the back seat and drove fast. We didn't know what was going on. There was to much we didn't know. We didn't know what this meant. We had no idea what to do but wait for them to explain…but they never did.

It was hours before they stopped the car. It was so abrupt that both me and Akaito slammed into the seats in front of ours. Our father grabbed us both and pulled us out of the car. He pretty much threw us onto the side of the road. There was only forest and road. Nothing anywhere near us. Then…they just left. They left two five year old children there. All we had was the clothes on our backs and each other. We didn't know what to do. We just stood there hoping they'd come back even though we both knew they never would. The only thing would could do was walk.

We followed the road in the direction there car went. Akaito didn't cry. For once, he didn't cry. We never reached civilization walking that night. We didn't even make it half way there. We slept on the grass next to the road.

When morning came, we looked like we went back to walking. We were so hungry but there wasn't anything we could do. We didn't know how to kill animals or start fires. We didn't know anything. We barely knew how to speak let alone know how to survive.

We walked…and that was it. We walked and it got harder and harder as we went. Nothing was worse then when the day ended. No food. No water. We knew we need food to survive. If we didn't, our parents wouldn't have given us food. Still we slept on the side of the road, starving and tired.

The next day was worse. Akaito and I had trouble moving as quickly as before. By then we had made it have way there but we didn't know that at the time. That day was so hot. The need for water was immense but we kept moving none the less. As the sun set, we came across some wolves. They growled at us but other then that, didn't bother us. We just moved quickly past them. We fell asleep soon after that.

The wolves had tried to hurt us in the middle of the night. I had to fight them off. I don't know how I did it. It was to scary for me to remember but I was to injured that I couldn't go on. Akaito didn't look any better then me but he had been bitten a lot less. Now all we could do was wait. Wait for anything to save us and hope that the wolves would never come back.

Two days past and…nothing. I don't know how we were still alive after all of this. We were so hurt, and hungry and thirsty…when she found us…it was like heaven shined down on us.

This woman she was in so much shock to see us. The had been setting and she had only barely seen us there. I remember, she jumped out of her car and ran to us. When she realized that we couldn't talk much she ran back to her car and handed us food and water. She told us that she had been coming going home with food for her family. We were lucky for that. We ate so quickly that I bet we looked like wolverines.

After that, she drove us to her house. If we had gone the opposite direction, we would have gotten to her house with in thirty minutes. That was such bad luck. Her husband was a doctor and he fixed us up nice. I remember being so fascinated but Akaito didn't feel the same way. He had been scared and hesitant. He clutched my hand for dear life and refuse to let go. About an hour after we had gotten there, some police officers and an ambulance came to get us. They asked us questions but we didn't know how to answer them.

When we got to the hospital, they separated us. I remember being strapped to a hospital bed trying to help my brother who screamed for me.

The only thing we could ever tell the police officers were our names. We didn't even know our last names. I was Kaito and my brother was Akaito. Our parents didn't even care enough to give one of us a none similar name. That's how worthless we were to them. Just trash.

The woman that found us visited both of us every day. It wasn't until two days after we had been in the hospital, did I actually see my brother. Akaito loved that woman. I didn't trust her as much as Akaito did but she was nice enough. She read us stories and tried to teach us to speak. She had been a teacher for foreigners that didn't know Japanese. It was easy for her to teach us. We learned fast. Because we were so injured, we were in the hospital for a full month. We never saw that woman again after we left the hospital.

When we left, we left with Sakura. She was very kind to us even though we weren't so kind to her in the beginning. She saved us. She made us see that not every person in this world is evil. She opened us up to this world. I will always be grateful to Sakura for that. Even so…we hated Kaiko…well at least at first. We didn't like her taking us away from Sakura. We were 8 then. Three years had past and we never wanted to leave that orphanage. That's why we hated Kaiko…but we easily fell in love with her. With everyone in the family…but we both never forgot. We never forget. We never forgave them...not for a second.

.

.

.

I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It was short but I didn't really know how to explain everything. I thought you guys might want to know Kaito and Akaito's story. I had actually had this idea of there story for a while but I never felt like writing until now. I hope it wasn't stupid.

Anyways, I have continued this story. If you'd like to read book two, it's called Kyousei In One Voice. I've written four chapters I think. It might be more then that now. I don't know. Anyways, check it out. Everyone seems to like it so far.

Also, I'd like to thank everyone for reading my story. You guys are great. Love you guys!

P.S. Check out Cat's eye. I bet you'll love it if you like Kyousei.


End file.
